


【锤基】Doomed to Fall（已完结）

by KouliuLAN



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 76,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouliuLAN/pseuds/KouliuLAN
Summary: 搬文，已完结长篇，北欧神话背景私设成山，叔侄！非兄弟，Sif和Thor为夫妻（夫妻无感情，Thor婚外出轨）有车（分级NC17/R18，大量Dirty Talk，有车章节细节警告会在每章开头打出，请谨慎阅读）





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级NC17/R18  
> 半强制性行为，Dirty Talk

刺骨的疼痛也无法掩盖那些神祗们放声的大笑，那些笑声比那矮人的锥子更能够重伤他，没有人会在他请求的时候过来帮助，他只能眼睁睁地看着自己的嘴被针线穿过，留下近乎永久的疤痕。

也许这也是他的自作自受。

Sif如愿以偿地得到了她的金发，现在她的美貌甚至可以和Freyia①相比了。而他却因为这次的一时兴起得到了报应，也许他根本不应该和那个矮人打赌，但是他毫不后悔剪了Sif的金发。

“可别想走，我还希望看着你的脑袋落在我的面前。”Thor把他抓到矮人面前时俯在他的耳边说着。

Loki敢保证Thor根本就不是因为Sif的金发被剪了才想找他报复，这个只有肌肉没脑子的大个子只是想看他的好戏。

当然也有可能有另一种原因在里面——

总之Loki被有魔力的锥子封了嘴，他扯下那些线的时候，腥红的血液还从伤口中渗出来，虽然很快就愈合了，但是这并不能让Loki心里好过些。

诸神的笑声似乎还回荡在他的耳边，怒火和仇恨几乎快要占满Loki的整个心脏，他完全没有意识到这一切是自己间接性造成的，满心想的只有如何让这些看他好戏、对他充满了恶意的人跪倒在他的脚下，请求他的原谅。

“你看起来很生气。”

Thor似乎是跟着Loki来到他的住处的，这个金发的神祗倚靠在门边，像是个观众欣赏着Loki的因愤怒而做出的一举一动。

“是的，我得感谢你及时抓住了我，不然我也不会有这该死的疤痕。”Loki并不意外Thor出现在这里，他知道这个被称为雷神的男人绝对不会因为自己被缝嘴就轻易的放过他。

“那是你自作自受。”Thor走上前，扼住了Loki的咽喉，他湛蓝的眸子里闪烁着好不亚于Loki的怒火。

“我警告过你不许招惹Sif，你没有遵守我的命令。”

“哈——”Loki艰难地发出一声嗤笑，他的喉咙快要被Thor掐断了，他宁愿被那个矮人砍了头也不要接受这么难看的死法，“遵守？辈份上来说你还应该喊我声叔叔，大个子。”

Loki总可以用这一点激怒Thor，这个雷神从他来到Asgard的时候就看他不爽，没有原因，就只是本能的厌恶，Loki也一样。

所以其实如果Thor没有警告过他，他也许就不会去想着剪掉那头金发。

而Thor愤怒的原因并不在于Loki剪了Sif的头发，而是在于Loki在做这件事的时候采取了什么样的措施。

没错，Loki向Sif示爱，狡猾的他凭借那条银舌头轻而易举地博得了Sif的兴趣，他也就十分容易的进入了Sif的宫殿，趁对方睡着的时候执行自己小小的恶作剧。

“你要为此付出代价，Loki。”Thor没再收紧自己手上的力道，他可不想这么快就把对方掐死，狠狠地丢下这句话之后，他咬上了Loki的唇瓣，故意用牙齿磨蹭还未完全消失的针线穿过的痕迹，很好的引起了Loki一声吃痛的呻吟。

这不是他和Thor第一次发生这种关系，事实上已经有过很多次了，Thor仗着自己满是蛮力的身体压制着他，没有一次就算是一点点也没有过温柔的接吻，Thor似乎乐于欣赏他脸上带有屈辱的表情被他贯穿。

Thor讨厌他，这点十分明显。

但是Loki自认为Thor就是在自相矛盾，如果真的厌恶到想要杀了他的地步，为什么还要因为他勾引自己的妻子而暴怒，据Loki所知Thor对Sif可以说是毫无爱慕之情，两个人之间最多也只是相互尊重的关系，按理说Thor完全没有生气的理由。

Thor毫无温柔可言地扯下了Loki的衣物，和Thor满是肌肉的身材不同，Loki的身体相对削瘦而且更加白皙，在Thor的钳制下他被压在了床上，他的后颈被Thor摁住，面朝下抵在软枕上。

Thor的衣冠尚且整洁，他基本不怎么会在和Loki的交媾之中褪下衣物，这让他有一种莫名的满足感。Thor看了一眼被自己摁在床上却没有反抗之意的Loki，他低头咬上了对方的颈窝，留下一排明显的牙印。

“唔……”Loki一直习惯不了疼痛这种感觉，他只能将自己的脸埋在枕头里，发出轻声的呜咽。

他不反抗，也不想反抗，Loki是聪明人，在当初第一次这种事发生的时候他就明白了自己没有足够的力量去反抗雷霆之神，相反他知道如果自己乖顺一点会少一些疼痛。

反正他终究会把这些仇一个个回报给对方。

“你现在真像个等着被操的婊子，叔叔。”Thor冷笑一声，故意将叔叔的字眼着重说了出来。手指直接捅进那个窄小的后穴，他甚至没有闲情去做漫长的前戏，就连帮助对方扩张也是为了方便自己的进入，而不是在意Loki的感受。

Loki没有回话，如果他想，他有千百句可以反驳嘲讽对方的话，但是这很不明智。他尽量放松着自己的身体，在Thor手指的抽动中发出痛吟，尽管他努力抑制住自己的声音，但还是没法阻止这些从自己的唇齿间露出。

Loki对性从来就没有过抵触，相反他在一些方面比阿萨人或者华纳人②还要开放，但是Thor这种对床伴的强制行为他就十分不喜了，根本没法指望这个只顾着自己的神祗会在乎他的感受，他只能想尽方法让自己感觉上不那么难受。

“唔嗯……啊……”Loki渐渐适应了Thor逐渐增加的手指，黏滑的肠液沾湿了对方的手指，顺着抽送从柔软的穴口渗出。

Thor低咒了一声抽出了自己的手指，没等Loki拒绝就将自己下身的巨物挤进了Loki的臀缝之间，龟头抵在穴口上缓缓地进入，在到了一半的时候，他再也没有犹豫地直接猛地挺入，力道大的像是要把Loki捅穿。

“你只配被人操，Loki，我会射在你身体地每一处，把你操到没法再和别人上床。”Thor说完，便发狠似的将自己地阴茎一次次顶入Loki的体内，粗暴而且毫无章法，只是在对待一个发泄的工具一样侵犯着对方。

这种行为Loki并不是第一次感受，但他永远不能适应，疼痛促使他紧紧攥着身下的床单，咬着下唇接受来自Thor的侵犯。对方的阴茎过于粗大，每一次的侵入都使他发出一声呻吟。

“啊……Thor…唔嗯……停……”Loki忍不住求饶，他的话语被Thor的顶入撞得支离破碎，断断续续的请求中还夹杂着不知道是疼痛还是欢愉的吟叫。

在持续的操干中，Loki的阴茎早就硬了起来，前端渗着液体沾湿了身下的床单。

他的求饶显然没有让Thor升起同情，反而更加猛烈的撞入对方的体内，紧致肉壁包裹着的阴茎变本加厉地抽送着，发出肉体碰撞的声音。

Loki早就没法很好的保持跪趴的姿势，他的四肢都开始酸软，最后哭叫着射在了床上，白色污浊的液体弄脏了床和他自己的小腹。

“你看，你只能被我操射。”Thor对于Loki被操射的事实毫不意外，在他眼中这个邪神不过就是个淫荡欠操的婊子，他根本不管对方是不是刚刚高潮过，扣住对方的腰肢继续发泄着自己的欲望，他还没有射过，怎会轻易放过这个人。

“不……！停下！…啊……Thor……啊啊…！”Loki因为Thor的动作尖叫着，他还处在高潮的余韵中，招架不住这种粗暴直接的戳刺，他想要挪动自己的身躯逃避对方的动作，却被Thor毫不留情的按住腰胯抓了回来，体内狰狞的巨物再一次进入到深处。

“跑？”Thor惩罚性地对着甬道的深处一顶，脸上带着嘲弄的表情，对Loki这种行为不屑一顾。

知道不可能从Thor的手里逃走，他只能喘息着求饶，快感和酥麻渗透进他身体的每一处，令他无力反抗。

“这是你的错，Loki，”Thor做着最后的冲刺，牙齿啃咬在Loki的肩膀上，直到留下痕迹他才松口，靠在对方的耳边低吼出声，看样子是压抑了很久的怒气。他在柔软的内壁抽插了几次将精液灌进已经被他操到痉挛的肠道里。

“你总该为你的言行付出代价。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Freyia：北欧神话中的欲望女神，外貌十分美丽却虚荣小气  
> ②阿萨人和华纳人：阿萨神族和华纳神族，北欧神话中的两大神族（众神之父Odin就属于阿萨神族）


	2. Chapter 2

嫉妒、憎恶、羞辱——

这一切Loki都可以在诸神看待他的神色中感受到，他虽然作为Odin的兄弟，但是却没有得到一点身为皇室该有的尊重和待遇，他挤在一间后房里，在二十四位神祗都有属于自己的宫殿的时候，他被Odin安排在了一间没有任何可欣赏之处的后房。

Odin从没有帮助过被众神厌恶的Loki，不是他不知道Loki的处境，相反他可能连自己的长子和恶作剧之神搞上了都知道的一清二楚，但是他从没有阻止过这件事情的发生。

可能是Odin不想让Loki有壮大自己力量的机会，有Thor的压制也许是个很好的选择。

所以这种默认就导致了Thor的变本加厉，他自我地认为自己做的都没有任何错误，从没有将Loki当作自己的叔叔看待，而是一个发泄性欲的工具。

Thor用这种羞辱方式来表达自己对Loki的厌恶，而这种行为从未停止过。

就算他没有对Thor或是和Thor有关的人做出什么，对方也会来找麻烦。

 

“您是最完美的，我的女士——”Loki看着Freyia，脸上带着看似真诚的笑容。

他对众神的恶作剧仅仅才刚开始，无论手段如何，过程如何，他都会尽自己最大的努力一点点瓦解Asgard，这是他对所有人的报复，对Thor的报复。

Loki选择从欲念女神Freyia先下手，他将九界最好的铁匠造出的项链告诉对方，让她产生好奇，而他自己只需要静静等待Freyia一点点掉进他小小的陷阱，让Freyia因为一条项链毁坏自己的一切①。

Freyia满意于Loki的奉承，没过多久就没再缠着Loki和她说珠宝的事情，放人离开了。

摆脱了Freyia，Loki的心情好极了，他什么都不用做，只需要等待——

“该死…你难道每天都闲到跟踪我吗？”Loki被一股巨大的力道直接扔向长廊的墙上，等他看清来人，才恼怒地质问出声。

他又有哪里惹到这个满脑子肌肉的混蛋了？

只见Thor上下审视了一遍Loki，皱着眉问道：“你和Freyia说了什么？”

Loki一愣，装出无辜的样子：“我能说什么？她想知道洞底族②的宝藏，我只是和她分享了自己的经历。”

“最好别让我知道你在打什么主意。”

金发的雷神眼中发出质疑的目光，不怎么相信这位谎言之神的说辞，但是却也找不出什么可疑的地方，虽然他一点也不认为对方脸上那无辜的表情是真的。

真感谢他完全没有智商的脑子。Loki心想。

让Loki没有想到的是，Thor根本不是那种讲理的主，只要他有这个念头，无论你做了什么，做没做错，他都可以用任何理由来达到自己想要的目的，甚至可以不用理由，只需要那身没人能抵抗的蛮力就能心想事成。

Thor把Loki抓回了自己的宫殿，也许他是不想再在Loki那间狭小的后房将就了，虽然把Loki带回宫殿对Thor来说也并不是特别乐意，但总比连活水都没有的后房要好。

Sif睡的地方和Thor不在同一处，他们两个完全不用顾及Sif会看见自己的丈夫和自己最讨厌的人搞在一起，至于Odin或是Frigga——Thor不认为他们会无缘无故来他的宫殿。

Loki甚至不清楚他是怎么进入Thor的房间的，Thor在走到宫殿大门的时候就把他抵在墙上强吻，这个金发的野蛮男人甚至不惜咬破的嘴唇来夺取他口中的空气，他们就这样跌跌撞撞地进了房间。

“你不该是雷神，在我看来你就像个随处都会发情的野兽。”Loki挣脱了Thor的吻，呼吸了几口讽刺道。

他曾有几次还会质问对方这种发情行为的原因，后来他也懒得问了，因为Thor总会用一个莫名其妙的理由来实现操他的目的，既然在想出办法杀了对方之前没法反抗，那也就没有了质问的必要。

“那整天都被我干的你算什么？”Thor咬在Loki的脖颈上，把面前黑发的男人抵在墙上，惩罚性地隔着衣服捏了把对方地臀瓣。

明明床就在距离几步的不远处，Thor偏偏要把他摁在墙上操。

金发的男人强制着让Loki转了身面朝着墙，一手挤进对方的臀缝间，想把手指塞进那个隐秘的小口。

“唔……”Loki还未说话，声音就被堵在了喉咙里，Thor用他空余的那只手死死捂住了他的嘴，只留下他的鼻子用来呼吸。

“Shh——不许出声，如果发出声音我就在走廊上操你，让所有人看看你的样子。”

对这个阿萨人的性趣感到不屑的同时，Loki也没再发出一点声音，他还没有想让众神观看他被雷神肏干的想法。只能颤抖着接受来自Thor的进入。

就在他被Thor干的意识恍惚的时候，门外却响起了敲门声，他下意识地绷紧了身体，还埋在Loki体内的Thor被夹的倒吸了一口气，他靠在Loki的耳边压低了声音：“放松，就这么怕被人发现？”

Loki当然怕被人发现，如果他和Odin的长子有不正当关系的事情传遍了，那么他以后的一举一动肯定也就会在别人的监视下，那样对他十分不利。

“Thor？”外面的人似乎是许久没等到Thor的回应，不禁出声问道。

是Sif，Loki依稀能辨析出门外的人的声音。这可真滑稽，妻子在门外敲门，而做丈夫的却在和自己名义上的叔叔做爱。

他没听清Thor和Sif说了什么，满身的注意力全都在那根在自己身体里运动的巨物上，即使外面有人也未曾停下过，Thor甚至还在和Sif说话的时候放开了捂住他嘴的手。

“唔…嗯……Thor…停……”

阴茎顶在甬道深处刻意撞击着那一点，快感渗透进他的四肢百骸，即使克制住自己的音量，也无法阻止呻吟从他嘴里断断续续地冒出。

Thor并没有因为Loki的话停下，他依旧执着于将自己硬挺的阴茎一遍又一遍塞满那个柔软紧致的地带，一边看似冷静找借口让门外地Sif离开。

直到Sif的脚步声渐远，Thor才咬上Loki的耳垂，双手扣住他的腰肢抵着墙肏干：“你出声了，Loki……要我带你去走廊吗？”

Loki已经没有更多的精力再去回答Thor的话，只能呜咽着摇头，他的手臂因为对方的大力磕在墙壁上而有了些淤青，下身的欲望因为Sif的突然出现以及Thor的动作而射了两次，但身后的人却完全没有要射精的迹象。

他微微仰起头汲取着空气，高潮使他的身体变得异常敏感，这种状况下Thor的顶弄带来的快感更加强烈，他缺氧到几乎窒息。

汗水和眼泪沾湿了他的发丝，被蹂躏的肠壁不自觉地吮吸吞吐这体内的阴茎，Loki知道如果Thor真的想带他去走廊，他也无力阻止，但这个雷霆之神应该也不会傻到冒着自己的名声被毁坏的危险干出这种愚蠢事。

所以Loki发出声音的惩罚换来的便是更加卖力的戳刺，他的穴口被Thor操的通红，每一处褶皱都被硕大的阴茎撑开，粘上黏滑的肠液。

在无数次和Thor的性爱中，Loki已经适应了这种夹杂着痛苦的快感，他依旧不喜欢疼痛，但是酥麻的感觉却让他沉迷。

他从不否认自己喜欢和Thor做爱，但是却对Thor这种羞辱的态度极其地厌恶。

当感到白浊的精液灌进体内，Loki早已软了腰腿仅靠着墙壁和Thor支撑，对方软下的性器退出他的身体，白色的液体便混着淫液一同流出。金发的雷神阻止了他跌坐在地上，一把捞起扔向了一边的大床上。

被这样的力道震得一痛，Loki刚想起身，却被Thor压了回去。

“我没说这就结束了。”Thor一手握住他两个手腕举过头顶，湛蓝色的眼睛带着不容拒绝的强硬。

Loki对此介怀，他很少能在Thor专心的情况下逃走，现在也只能顺从着接受对方这种无休止地索取。

总有一天他要把这个家伙砍了脑袋挫骨扬灰，让英灵殿都无法收纳他的亡灵。

 

第二天Thor醒来的时候，Loki早就卷了衣服离开了他的宫殿，这已经不是第一次了，Thor并没有特别在意。

但是当在后来的几天，他发现Loki不只是离开了他的宫殿，而是溜出了Asgard的时候，雷霆之神差点用他的锤子砸了Loki的住处。

等那个胆敢从他眼皮底下溜走的骗子回来，他一定要让这人得到惩罚。

Thor握紧了手里的锤子，愤恨地想。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①北欧神话中，欲望女神Freyia为了一串项链和四个洞底族度过了四个夜晚（没错就是你们想的那种夜晚），而Loki将此事透露给了Odin，Freyia因此收到了惩罚。
> 
> ②洞底族：北欧神话中的矮人，蛆化成的污浊之气。


	3. Chapter 3

Loki一消失便是四天，Thor不可能因为Loki的突然离开就去找Odin询问，再怎么说他和Loki的关系在别人眼里看来并不是那么熟悉。

更何况Odin也有可能不知道Loki离开了Asgard，以Odin的性格，如果知道Loki偷跑出去，一定会升起疑心并且彻查的。

所以Thor只能按捺暴躁的情绪等Loki自己回来，而就在这四天当中，Thor无意间发现Freyia也不在仙宫中，她没有带上任何侍女，或是乘坐战车。再回想起前些时候碰到Loki和Freyia说过话，就算Thor再愚蠢也知道这其中有什么联系。

Loki对于Thor来说，是个很矛盾的存在。Thor厌恶这个突然冒出来的所谓的“叔叔”，更别提这个叔叔还是个满脑子恶作剧的阴险的家伙。与此同时，他又不会允许Loki脱离他的掌控，他不会原谅Loki做任何违背他意愿的事情，在这种极度的嫌恶和控制欲的趋势下，造成了他们现在的这种关系。

而这一次，Loki的突然离开彻底惹怒了Thor，如果说只是Loki一个人还好，但是和Freyia一起就另当别论了，无论这个诡计之神到底有什么阴谋，他都无法容忍这件事情的发生。

等到Loki回来的时候，Thor眼看着对方进了Odin的宫殿，然后又去了Freyia的住处偷了一条项链。

那条项链发出耀眼的光芒，不难看出那应该就是之前Loki所说的洞底族的宝藏。

不过可笑的是，Loki为了偷到那个项链变身①溜进房间，而把所有的衣物都留在了门外，导致他变回肉身带着项链出门的时候都是全裸的状态。

而这一切都被站在暗处Thor和守在走廊里的Heimdall尽收眼底。

Thor大概能猜到Loki的诡计，这个时候的Odin可能已经因为Freyia的事情愤怒到了极点，Heimdall就算抓了Loki也根本不可能得到Odin赞赏。

“Heimdall，把他交给我吧。”Thor走向走廊，阻止了自己好兄弟的行为，“这条项链还要麻烦你带给我父亲。”

他俯视了一眼因为Heimdall的攻击而跪坐在地上的Loki，此时的对方一丝不挂，神色不善地看着他。

Loki当然不高兴，如果不是Thor的突然出现，他大可以任由Heimdall带他去Odin的宫殿，说不定他还可以免费欣赏一场主子训狗的画面。

毫无疑问——Heimdall绝对是那条狗。

可是偏偏这个时候Thor出现了，虽说项链只要到了Odin手上，他的计划就不会有什么改变，但是现在如果Heimdall就这么把自己给了Thor，那自己也不会有什么好的下场。

Loki拿起项链，没再看Thor一眼，他现在只希望眼前这位永远看他不顺眼的金灿灿先生能别突然聪明起来，乖乖拒绝Thor然后带他去见Odin。

“你不是要带我去见那老家伙吗，我们走。”Loki站起身，对着Heimdall说道。

可惜Heimdall并没有如Loki所愿，他稍稍思考了一会儿，便从Loki手中夺过项链，一把摁住Loki将人推向Thor。

“你该庆幸你没被我带去见All Father。”

Loki翻了个白眼，他宁愿去见Odin那个老家伙，也不要落在这个金发大个子手里。

Thor冷冷地看了一眼Loki，他拾起地上散落的衣物，扣着对方的后颈便往自己的宫殿走。

“你总得让我穿上衣服。”Loki皱着眉，现在光裸的样子让他十分不适。

钳制住他的金发男人只是一笑，说出的话明显压抑着怒火：“不，你不需要它。”

现在已经接近晚上，很少有人会在自己的宫殿外走动，Thor自然就不会担心有人看见Loki这幅样子。而且就算真的被看见了，以诸神对Loki的态度，也不会有人介意让这个邪神多出点丑。

值得Loki庆幸的，直到回了宫殿也没有人遇见他们。

“冷静点，大个子，我不记得我又惹了你？”

Loki站直了身子，让自己看起来不那么心虚，脸上带着笑。

“我说过最好别让我知道你在打什么主意。”Thor随后把Loki的衣服扔在一边，将手里的锤子扔起来在空中转了一圈又接回来，锤头抵在Loki的胸前。

Loki后退了几步，床沿磕在他的关节上，结果他一下便跌坐在床上。

真狼狈，这锤子明明还是他帮Thor得到的，现在这个混蛋居然用它来压制他，完全不知道感恩的家伙。

Loki心里一边骂着Thor，嘴上一边用言语阻止对方的靠近。

“我能有什么主意，我是无辜的，这件事你应该可以和你的好父亲认真确认一下。”

Thor不言语，继续用锤子压着Loki，直到对方彻底躺倒在他的眼前起不了身，才冷冷开口：

“无辜？我可不这么认为，光是你现在的样子——”Thor用目光扫视了Loki白皙裸露的身子，不由得笑出了声：“就是非常充分的证据。”

“还是说，你特意这样从Freyia的房间出来，就是为了让我操你？”

Loki的脸色一白，现在自己的状况倒是真的方便了Thor这个混蛋。但是这一次他无论如何也不想顺了对方的意思，他四天都在外面跟踪着Freyia，肉身处在十分劳累的状态，他可不想在这种情况下和Thor上床。

平时就算是Thor单方面的强制性行为，但他也是确实有享受到，可是现在就不一样了，他只想回自己的住处好好睡一觉，明天再去观赏一下Odin是如何惩罚Freyia的，而不是被眼前的神祗肏到下不了床。

“等等，Thor……”Loki吞咽了一下，勉强地扯着嘴角，“听着——好吧，很抱歉我偷了Freyia的项链。”

Thor不说话，对Loki毫无诚意的道歉置若罔闻，他把锤子收了回来放在Loki的边上，俯身上去抬起了对方的一条腿，低头便在Loki的大腿内侧狠咬了一口，惹得后者吃痛的呻吟。

“唔……停下，Thor……放开我！”Loki想要翻身下床，脱离Thor的掌控。

他太累了，十分需要一个良好的睡眠，如果Thor还不肯放过他，那他真的不介意采取一些激烈手段，他不可能一直放任对方这种行为，更何况对于Thor的强迫他已经忍了很久。

Loki没法对Thor出手，他不能杀了他，至少现在不能，因为只要他对任何一个阿萨神族或者华纳神族下了手，他就会永远失去Odin的庇护，他的死法会是非常难看。

所以Loki只能尽自己所能从Thor手里挣脱，他想变形逃走，但是这对Thor来说明显没有任何作用，在他还没来及逃出宫殿的大门，就被对方抓了回来。

“不，变回来，Loki。”Thor湛蓝的眼眸冒着怒火，但是语气却十分冷静，对着变形的Loki说道。

被Thor死死抓住的Loki挣扎了几下，发现并不能逃脱，无奈恢复了肉身的形态。

他刚想说话，抬头却望进Thor那双海蓝色的眸子里，一句话噎在了喉咙里怎么也说不出来，沉寂的氛围顿时有些让人不由得打颤。

Loki意识到自己可能彻底惹怒了雷霆之神。

Thor低沉的嗓音响在他的耳边，那里面威胁的意思让Loki顿时有些后悔自己错误的判断：

“你就是得不到教训，是吗，Loki？”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Loki也被称为变形者，他可以变成任何想要变出的形态，但是缺点便是他在变形的时候没法穿着任何衣物。
> 
> *下章开车，锤子Play


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级NC17/R18  
> 锤子play，Dirty talk，spank，捆绑

黑发的男子被压在床上，身上的金发神祗用健壮的身躯强迫他分开双腿。

Thor的手指缓慢地开拓着那片隐秘的地带，柔软的穴口伴随着抽插的动作吞吐着两根手指，透明的淫液顺着流出，沾湿了Thor的手。他这次的动作异常的温柔，似乎是真的在给Loki认真的做扩张。

“唔……哈啊…不…啊…Thor……”

Loki的双手从一开始就被绑在了床头，他不明白为什么Thor会有这种特殊的手铐，他甚至无法变身或者使用法术，可能对方从他离开Asgard第一天就开始准备今天的事情了。

手铐勒得他手腕生疼，下身那永远达不到满足的扩张方式也难受至极，他想让Thor住手，就算直接上他也比这种漫长的折磨要好太多。

Loki宁愿早点结束，这样他也好早点休息。

但是Thor对Loki断续的话语丝毫不做反应，直到他将三根手指全部塞进那个紧致的地方，确认对方的肌肉已经足够松弛后才把自己的手抽了出来。

后穴的空虚感一瞬间袭来，Loki不安的扭动了下身子，希望Thor可以尽早的结束这场过于磨人的性事，光是用手指根本不足以让他满足。

在和Thor多次的交媾中，Loki早就习惯了对方肏进他的身子，习惯了被快感所占领的感觉，也许Thor说的没错，他确实渴求身体上的交欢，甚至自甘堕落。

Loki为此感到不耻，却无法控制自己去反抗。

Thor挑眉，看着身下跪趴的人不满的动作，抬手便打了上去，巴掌落在那圆润白嫩的臀瓣上，发出一个响亮的掌掴声。

突如其来的疼痛从后方传来，Loki没想到这个男人竟然会做出这种举动，小声的尖叫出声，随后发出了呜咽，Thor的力道不算重，但却带来了足够的刺激，他本身就已经硬挺的阴茎因为这个刺激渗出了些许前液。

“别乱动。”Thor哑着嗓子说，他像是注意到了对方的变化，不由得低咒了一声，说道:“这样你也能爽到？你真是贱到骨子里了，Loki。”

Thor的手掌附在刚才他击打的地方，靠近了Loki的耳边，低语道：“被自己的侄子打屁股就这么开心？”

Loki的呼吸停滞了一秒，随后闷闷地笑了一声：“是的，而且我还需要你狠狠地操我，唔……把我操到脑子里只有你的老二。”

这种话Loki很少、甚至是从不在Thor面前说，但是Thor明显从话语中听出了无法遏制的讽刺。

这个聪明的恶作剧之神用他的银舌头引诱着对方早点将阴茎放入他的体内，他不确定被惹怒的雷神还会对他做什么，所以Loki想要用这种办法让Thor跟着他的话语行事。

“不，Loki，”Thor展开一个笑容，“你暂时还得不到它。”

Thor的视线停在对方被自己打的有些微红的臀瓣上，将手里刚刚拿起的东西慢慢推进了正轻微收缩的秘穴。

坚硬且冰冷的物体触碰到柔软的内壁，Loki立刻反应过来那是什么东西，终于明白为什么Thor一反常态地帮他扩张，只是为了将那个该死的、之前他帮Thor得到的名叫Mjolnir的锤子塞进他的体内。

Loki开始抗拒，但是双手依旧被手铐牢牢地拷在床头，手腕上已经有了明显地红痕，他根本没办法阻止Thor。

锤柄被Thor一点点捅进了后穴，Loki仰起头发出一声短促且痛苦的尖叫，这太超过了，羞耻和疼痛一并袭上他的大脑，锤柄上螺旋的凸起纹样让Loki的头上都渗出来冷汗，他紧咬着牙关，从喉咙里发出一声低吼。

“你这个疯子！”

Thor默不作声，只是握住了锤头将锤柄在Loki的体内旋转了一圈，之后便开始了缓慢的抽送，将Loki剩下的咒骂全部埋没在呻吟之中。

甬道内锤柄的旋转和抽插让Loki紧紧攥住身下的床单，他小声地呜咽着，金属坚硬的质地让他的脊背上都附了一层薄汗，穴口被凸起的花纹磨得通红，Thor却毫不心疼，将还露在外面的一截锤柄全部送了进去，下一秒就满意地听见了Loki的一声哭喊，他被锤子操的射了出来，白浊的精液溅在了他的小腹上。

“这是你自找的。”Thor沉声道，不知道是在气对方骂他还是因为Freyia的事情，他的手上加快了速度，一次次把锤柄全部塞进对方柔软湿热的甬道，得到的是Loki带着哭腔的呻吟。

生理的泪水在Loki的眼眶打转，跪趴着的双腿因为疼痛轻微地颤抖：“唔……啊……不，住手……啊…”

“求你……”

一声微不可闻的请求从Loki的嘴里传出，Thor这才将锤柄抽出，丢在了床的一边。本来干涩的金属被体液覆盖，用来战斗的武器此时显得色情又淫秽。

还在痉挛的肉穴被锤柄操开，没法完全闭合，Thor立刻用阴茎替代了锤柄的位置，肏进湿软的肉穴内，没有给Loki任何休息的机会，扣住对方的腰胯撞开内壁，每一次抽插都顶在最深处。

直接又粗暴的动作令Loki窒息，他张嘴汲取着空气中的养分，无法控制自己对快感的渴求声从他的嘴里颤抖的发出，他的双腿发软，刚刚高潮过的余韵还未散去，欲望又再次因为Thor的操干缓慢地升腾。

“Thor……”Loki的声音有些哑，Thor好像真的就像他最开始说的那样，他的大脑一片空白，充满欲望的呼喊中带着绝望。

Thor的动作微顿，一开始猛烈的抽插逐渐缓和下来，一只手伸向对方重新挺立起来的欲望，快速地撸动着。

在男人的抚慰和抽动双重刺激下，Loki只能哭喊着接受，泪水再也控制不住朦胧了他的视线，他自认为了解Thor，但是不明白从来不会顾及他感受的人为什么突然做出了这种举动。

这不行。

这不正常。

Loki释放在了Thor的掌心，他大口喘息着妄图找回一点理智，但身后的男人并没有停下动作，下体抽插的水声一遍遍穿过他的耳膜，提醒着自己正在被一点点地侵蚀。

片刻后，体内的肉棒抵在深处将精液灌进了甬道，而此时的Loki的意识已经有些不清，他在半清醒的状态下感觉到Thor解开了他的手铐，带有薄茧的指腹按在他的手腕上，将他翻过了身。

当意识到对方吻上了他的唇，已经为时过晚，金发的男人舔舐着他的唇瓣，贝齿在他的下唇上轻咬了一口才放开。这个吻并不算温柔，却比他们每一次近乎啃咬的接吻要好太多。

“Loki……”Thor皱着眉，略带不甘地喊着这个名字。

Loki心里嘲笑着自己也嘲笑着Thor，他嘲笑自己被欲望所驱使，但是最令他发笑的还是Thor居然还天真地认为着他会真正的顺从于他，放弃抵抗。

然而可惜的是，在Asgard的漫长生活中，Loki最想要做的事情，便是把Thor拉下宝座、践踏在脚下。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

如果在发生某些事之前，婚姻对于Loki来说也许是个枷锁，但是现在，不得不说也许这是一种解脱。

他一次次戏弄着众神，想看着他们变得支离破碎，仅仅很短的一段时间，他就设计让众神杀了冰霜巨人Tjazi，戏弄了Tajzi之子Skadi，甚至让Frey①因为一个女人而失去了如尼宝剑。

虽然做这些事情的时候他并没有让自己暴露的太过明显，但终归会引起注意。

可能是因为他让Frey失去了如尼宝剑让Odin的妻子Frigga起了防备之心，这位一向不怎么参与众神之间矛盾的女神这次向Odin提出了一个让Loki都措不及防的建议。

“也许Loki需要一位妻子。”

Frigga当初是这么对Odin说的，很显然，永远都对Loki有着戒备的Odin立刻就同意了这个提议，他当着众神的面宣布将一位侍女嫁给Loki——Sigyn，一位似乎很早之前就已经对诡计之神有爱慕之情的女性。

Loki紧皱起了眉头，当听到这个消息的时候不止他一个人有了抵抗之心，至少站在一旁的Thor也同样握紧了拳头。

Thor想要上前阻止自己的父亲，但他找不到任何理由来反对这场“天造地设”的婚姻，就算Odin知道他和Loki间的关系，但Frigga可能并不清楚，他不希望自己温柔的母亲会受到太多的惊吓。

他望向站在中央，表情僵硬的Loki。Odin将这个巨大的“礼物”砸在了Loki的头上，满怀恶意。对此这位邪神也有些不愿接受。Thor阴沉着脸将近乎杀人的目光打在Loki身上，妄图让对方立刻拒绝这场婚礼，无论用什么方式什么理由。

但是没让Thor想到的是，Loki站在那里顿了半晌，头依旧向前抬着，却把视线偏移放在了Thor的脸上，两个人的目光相撞，Thor有些惊讶。

只见黑发的男人下垂的嘴角突然扬起一个弧度，翡翠般的眸子里透着些许狡黠和胜利的意味，随后收回视线，他对着Odin微微屈身，爽快的接受了这个来自Odin和Frigga的礼物。

他将会在第二天和Sigyn结为夫妻。

不管是什么样选择，对他来说同样都是枷锁，不如选择更加轻松的一方，让自己得到一定程度上的解脱。

Loki将这件事情想的十分容易，他并不喜欢Sigyn，但是他更不喜欢Thor，在和Sigyn的婚姻生活中，他甚至可以去找一些别的女人寻欢作乐，而不是在和Thor的纠缠中得到折磨。

当然，他还得在第二天结婚之前思考如何应对来自雷霆之神的怒火，要知道他可是当众给了对方一个嘲讽且挑衅的眼神，这足以成为Thor掐死他的理由。

“真不意外你来了，我可爱的侄子。”Loki好整以暇地靠在自己的座椅上，他完全有胆量调侃这位不请自来的神祗，毕竟再过一个晚上他们也就只剩下叔侄关系了。

Thor并没有Loki那么好心情，他也许可以接受Loki有一个妻子，也许可以接受Loki和除了他以外的人上床，但是他不可能接受对方想要摆脱他。

在瓦尔哈拉神殿②的那个笑容分明就是Loki对他的嘲笑，笑他无法阻止这一切，笑他输给了一个突如其来的婚姻。Loki在为自己终于摆脱了他而感到胜利。

“你永远别想着用结婚来逃走。”Thor这么说着，湛蓝的眸子里压抑着怒火。

“这话你该和你美丽的妻子说，我相信她会很高兴知道自己的丈夫都做了什么。”

Loki吃着桌子上的水果，没再看Thor。

Thor就算再怎么说也不可能阻止Odin亲自选择的婚姻，他和Sigyn的婚礼无法避免，这点Thor比任何人都清楚，就像当初Thor和Sif的婚礼一样。

可笑的是，从不会屈服任何人的雷霆之神也没法把自己的婚姻自由握在手中，和一个自己并不爱的女性结为夫妻，更何况是不受众神待见的Loki呢？

“我不会让你摆脱我的，Loki，”Thor不满这种毫不在乎的态度，他向前大跃一步揪起Loki的衣领，硬是把人从座椅上拉了起来，逼迫对方看向自己：“你以为和一个女人结婚就会结束这一切？你想都别想。”

“哦，”Loki耸肩，“这么说你不仅自己出轨，还想让我也变成一个不忠之人。”

他本来就不是什么忠贞的人，他敢保证就算自己和Sigyn结婚了以后他也绝对不会安分守己，但就算有了出轨之心，有了外遇对象，也绝不会是和Thor。

关于Thor是属于婚外出轨这件事情Loki还是第一次放在明面上讲，Thor也从来没有提过这件事，但是从对方的行为看来这对他来说并不算什么大事，至少他并没有为自己对Sif不贞而感到愧疚。

但是这件事情成了最好的借口用来堵住Thor的嘴。

Loki见Thor依旧攥着他的衣领愤怒地瞪着他，他只好出声提醒道：“现在你能放开我了吗？如果你希望明天婚礼上是个被你勒断气的新郎，你也可以选择不放。”

似乎一有了摆脱Thor的机会，Loki就没法停下他那张欠揍的嘴，银舌头灵巧地说出那些让人烦躁的话语，试图把对方推向暴怒的边缘。

不过意料之外的是，Thor就算气到青筋暴起，拳头已经紧握着好像随时都会落在Loki的脸上，却还是在停顿片刻后松开了攥着对方衣领的手。

“你最好祈祷不会有什么变故。”Thor丢下这句话，转身就准备离开。

这让Loki感到意外，他本以为这位鲁莽没有智商可言的神祗至少会先暴揍他一顿再走，他其实已经做好明天带着伤去参加婚礼的打算了，毕竟雷霆之神的拳头造成的伤害可没那么容易愈合。

但是Thor就这么离开了，丢下一句不温不火的话。

变故？

能有什么变故，连作为长子的你都无法拒绝Odin的赐婚，他又何德何能可以在一夜之间扭转乾坤，Loki心理嘲讽道。

Loki重新坐了回去，吃完水果，然后回到床上休息，等待第二天Sol驾着战车让太阳升起③。

 

正如Loki所想的一样，根本不可能发生什么变故，他穿着华丽的衣袍完成了和Sigyn的婚礼，尽管并没有什么人会来祝福他们，众神对他的厌恶一如既往，将所有的嫌恶之情都摆在了明面上。

Sigyn被Loki早早的打发回了住处，说实话他不是很喜欢这个女人，甚至有些厌烦。等到自己名义上的新婚妻子离开了他的视线，他才将自己处在了放松的状态，终于不用再面对Thor让Loki感到了前所未有的愉悦。

这种愉悦维持到了他在长廊上看见等待他的Thor。

诸神在上。Loki很不走心地感叹了一句。

他下次一定要避免和对方单独相遇。

“你不祝我新婚快乐吗？”虽然心里那么想着，但是Loki还是扬着笑脸对Thor说道。

这句话在Thor听来十分刺耳，他皱着眉看了一眼离自己只有几步远的Loki，对方那张充满笑意的脸简直烦人极了。他也没有回答Loki的话，而是径直越过了对方向前走去。

Loki的笑容僵在了脸上。

从来只用怒火和暴力解决问题的Thor没有对他大吼大叫，没有把他抵在墙上恶劣地质问，没有对他做出任何不好的行为，就只是走了过去，在越过他的时候留下的一句话。

——我真该杀了你。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Frey：北欧神话中的和平之神，他的如尼宝剑堪比Odin的永恒之枪，可以腾云驾雾。  
> ②瓦尔哈拉神殿：Odin的神殿  
> ③Sol：北欧神话的太阳神，是太阳战车的驾驶者。


	6. Chapter 6

Sigyn作为Loki的妻子，在新婚的开始便很少见到自己的丈夫，Loki不常与她接触，甚至很少与她同眠。

不得不说Sigyn是位很好的女性，她总是做到一个妻子该做的，也不去询问Loki去了哪里，什么时候回来，但是只要Loki愿意回到这个家与她相处哪怕是短短一小段时间，她也会做些好吃的，然后和自己的丈夫分享。

Loki并没有很明显的表现出对Sigyn的厌恶，虽然他依旧不喜对方在他的面前倾诉爱意，试图用聊天来让自己多在家中停留一会儿。

好吧——家。Loki真想不到自己居然也会用这样一个词来形容和一个几乎算是陌生女人的住处，但按照常理来说，这确实也算是家了，总比Thor要好太多。

Loki不常回去，是因为他很不耐烦那个女人的唠叨，他还是没有逃过来自婚姻的束缚。所以他总是出去，随便去哪里，去没有Thor或者Sigyn的地方最能让他心情舒畅。

这天他准备溜出Asgard去看看，也许他可以尝试着躲过Odin的监视去找找能被他所用的人或者物，但是就在Loki正准备变身离开的时候，他感觉到自己无法动弹，甚至已经有了向地面倒下的趋势。

迟来的钝痛感逐渐蔓延到整个大脑，他这才反应过来自己居然被偷袭了，而就在混沌地陷入黑暗的那一刻之前，Loki看见的居然是满口金牙的Heimdall对他露出了不怀好意的笑容。

他一定要找机会敲碎那口晃眼的金牙。这是Loki昏倒前想到的最后一句话。

>>>>>>

当Loki悠悠转醒的时候，他发现自己并没有办法睁眼，他的视线被什么东西阻拦了，眼前一片漆黑，端坐着四肢却无法动弹，双手被反绑，Loki知道自己可能是被锁在了椅子上，而听觉上的清晰就造成了他很快发现除了自己还有另外一个人在。

“Thor。”Loki咬咬牙，从喉咙里发出一声近乎愤怒的低吼。

现在算什么？他被绑起来了，被眼罩遮住了视线，看不见自己在哪里。而敢对他明目张胆这么干并且能驱使Heimdall作为帮手的，除了该死的Thor·Odinson，还能有谁？

“安静点，Loki，还记得我说过什么吗？”

Thor也不在乎自己的身份暴露的如此之快，他直接扣住了Loki的下颚上抬，迫使对方的脸正对自己，即使他知道Loki根本看不见。

Loki抬着头，他感觉到自己的脖颈贴在了一个冰凉却尖锐的物体上，似乎再靠近一点那东西就会刺穿他的喉咙，让鲜血直接喷涌出来。

他的大脑快速转动着，结合Thor的提醒，Loki想起了前段时间那个让他十分不适的话。

——我真该杀了你。

“这真可笑，你以为一把匕首就能杀了我吗？而且我想Odin应该不会让你这么做的。”

很快，Loki听见自己上方传来一声叹息，Thor的声音响了起来：“首先，这不是匕首。”

紧靠着脖子的尖锐物体又往前挪了挪，Loki有些艰难地吞咽了一下，他感到贴着物体地皮肤可能已经被划破，刺痛侵袭着他的脑子。

“这是一把从矮人那里得到的锥刺，当我说我会用它穿过你的喉咙时，他很大方地送给了我。”

Loki当然猜到了是哪个矮人，那个曾害他被缝了嘴的家伙。

“其次，”Thor顿了顿，话中带了些冷意，“父亲应该很高兴我这么做。”

这让Loki有些慌张了，看Thor这个架势并不像是在开玩笑。他想要把自己的脖子脱离锥刺的刺尖，但是Thor有力的手依旧牵制着他的下颚，他根本没法有任何移动。Loki猜想他的脖子肯定已经有些流血了。

“不，Thor…”Loki的声音有些颤抖，他让自己强装着镇定，说道，“放了我，你不会想这么做的。”

“我当然想。”Thor笑了笑，拿着锥刺的手缓缓移动，贴着对方脖颈处的皮肤轻轻划了一下，这并没有造成伤害但是很明显起到了吓唬Loki的作用。

本来还想着用忽悠对方来脱身的Loki知道这个方法并没有什么用了，冷汗略微沾湿了他的脊背，他思索了几秒，权衡出性命和此刻尊严的重要性，开口说道：

“好吧，你想要什么？如果你不用那个刺穿我的喉咙，我会答应你。”

气氛陷入了诡异的沉寂，一时间突然的安静让Loki有些烦躁，那该死的刺尖还抵在他的喉咙上，仿佛随时都会捅进来一样，而Thor却在他做出让步后陷入了沉默。

庆幸的是，冰凉尖锐的触感从他的脖子上消失了，掐着他下颚的手也就此撤离，就在Loki松了一口气的时候，他听见Thor对他发出了命令。

“舔硬它。”

“……什么？”Loki的脑子陷入了短暂的当机，可能是没想到事情的转变如此突然。

Thor难得的耐心，他挑了挑眉，低头看着对方：“你自己说的，我想要什么你会答应我。”

这一回Loki反应过来了，因为他不得不把注意力放在那个已经靠在自己嘴唇上的东西，虽然眼睛依旧被遮着，但他可以猜到那玩意儿百分之百就是Thor的阴茎。

如果不是刚刚才被威胁过性命，他可能会气到直接咬断Thor的老二。就算他和Thor发生过再多次的关系，他也从未给对方口交过，那触犯着他的底线和自尊，他更不会像个娼妓一样为男人服务。

“你也可以选择拒绝。”Thor完全不像是个胁迫者，但是他的话却充满了警告，就好像如果Loki拒绝了，他会毫不犹豫地用那件武器刺进对方的喉咙。

Loki狠下心，也许是因为看不见而消除了他一半的心理障碍，他的头向前倾了些，因为双手被反绑在了椅背上，他完全只能依靠自己的嘴，舌头试探性地舔过柱身，延伸到阴茎根部轻微吮吸了一下。

Thor皱着眉，他垂首看着被剥夺了视觉认真服侍自己的Loki，对方的动作并不算熟练，毕竟从来没有过这方面的经验，但是仅仅是看着Loki舔弄自己性器的模样，就足以让他产生反应。

可能是感觉到了阴茎的变化，Loki犹豫了一会儿，张开嘴将尺寸惊人的巨物含入口中，Thor的那里太过粗长，他没有办法完全含入，只能勉强纳入一部分，他用舌头尝试舔过龟头，然后将阴茎放入自己的口腔，模仿交合的动作一点点吞吐。

眼看着Loki的动作，Thor的喘息粗重了些，他的欲望又在Loki湿软的口腔内涨大了一圈，引起人一声不满的呜咽。

Loki始终无法融入那么大的柱状物，没有空闲去咽下的津液顺着嘴角流出，他含着阴茎吞吐吮吸，喉口不自觉地做出吞咽的动作，时不时的收缩导致了Thor发出舒服的沉吟，想要把自己的下身往更深的地方送去。

Loki的下巴已经开始酸痛，他的每一次动作都有些艰难，但他没有停下，想要让Thor赶紧射出来结束这次令他反胃的事情，但很显然Thor并不打算就这么放过Loki，他伸手抓住Loki黑色的发丝，一个挺身将阴茎送进喉咙深处。

“唔！……”

深喉的艰难以及恶心感让Loki挣扎了几下，他没法说话，就只能让Thor在他的嘴里进出。

Thor给了他点适应的时间，随后便开始了挺动，一次次的深喉制造出的反胃感促使Loki发出一声声呜咽，他的鼻腔和口中全都充斥了男人的味道，津液混合着阴茎前端渗出的液体被带出，沿着嘴边流下，这种感觉难受极了，但Thor根本没有因为他的难受而停下。

“Loki…Loki……”

Thor的声音回响在他的耳边，Loki真怀疑自己出现了幻听，Thor怎么可能会以这样的语调唤着自己的名字。

直到Thor将精液射进他的口中，阴茎才被拔了出来，他根本没法阻止那白浊的液体进入他的食道，精液的腥臭味和刚才的深喉让Loki剧烈的干呕起来，他咳嗽了几下才勉强停下那种恶心感。

Loki的眼罩被拿下，重见光明让他有些不适地皱了皱眉，他看向Thor，对方已经穿戴整齐正看着自己。

而他呢？诡计之神被绑在椅子上，嘴上还有残留的精液，狼狈不堪。

“你……”Loki想要说话，却发现自己哑着嗓子，基本发不出声音。他只好用自己绿色的双眸狠狠瞪着眼前的金发雷神。

Thor扫了一眼Loki的样子，沉默了半晌，转身准备离开，他根本不打算在这里停留。

Loki张了张嘴，哑着嗓子试图提醒对方自己还被绑着：“你打算就……咳…把我绑在这里？”

背对着自己的Thor脚步微顿，这回他没有不说话，而是转过头凝视着Loki的脸。

“你是诡计之神，Loki，那只是普通的绳子。”

你应该很早就可以想办法解开了，不是吗。

Thor没再停顿，抬脚走了出去。

那只是一条再普通不过的绳子，而此刻却依旧牢牢的捆在Loki的双腕上。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“你的喉咙怎么了，亲爱的？”

在看到Loki间断却频繁地往自己嘴里灌酒或者水之后，好妻子Sigyn表达了她的关心，但是却没有如愿得到丈夫的回应。

“我得出去一趟，Sigyn。”

Loki转身对着Sigyn笑着说道，他没什么心情解释自己的喉咙到底发生了什么，他的喉咙其实早就好了，但是那恶心的回忆依旧在他脑子里晃来晃去，导致他没法停下试图用酒水来消除心理阴影的行为。

不过也许Thor做出的事情真的太过过分，导致报应在两天后如期而至。

他的雷神之锤被偷了。

Loki真心为这件事情感到高兴，那个让他受尽耻辱的锤子居然在一夜之间消失的无影无踪，真是值得庆祝。

但可惜因为在神锤被窃这件事上，Loki是最能受益的一个人，所以Thor和Heimdallr立刻讨论断定出这件事绝对是Loki搞的鬼。

结果就是，Loki被Heimdallr威胁交出雷神之锤。

难得出了一件事是确实和Loki完全没有关系，他却还是被怀疑了，习以为常的诡计之神完全没有在意金灿灿先生的威胁，而是仔细检查了一下房间里的魔法痕迹。很显然是一个冰霜巨人偷走了锤子。

Loki清楚的记得在得知小偷到底是谁之后，他给了Thor一个意味深长的眼神并且嘲笑了对方的愚蠢和不明是非。

而现在他需要帮助Thor来找回他的锤子。

没有为什么，Loki确实厌恶那个锤子，痛恨Thor，但是如果没有了那个锤子，基本上就和Odin失却了永恒之枪一样的性质，Asgard就失去了一层保护，而Loki自己也没法保证在敌人入侵Asgard的时候能不能保住性命。

他找到了霜巨人Thrym，并且提出了要让对方归还锤子，在提出要求的同时顺便还施加了一些小小的威胁，但是Thrym并没有害怕，他只是咧开嘴笑看着Loki。

“我可以归还锤子，但是我要娶欲念女神Freyia为妻。”

Loki暗自翻了个白眼，他不懂为什么所有敌人都会用抢走一样东西的方式来要求换取自己想要的，为什么Thrym就不能聪明一点直接抢走Freyia？

这样他就不用被逼无奈去和该死的Thor·Odinson打交道了。

“好吧。”Loki思索了一会儿，想到了一个不错的主意，同意了Thrym的要求然后立刻返回了Asgard，众神都在瓦尔哈拉神殿等着来自Loki的答复。

就和Loki料想的一样，Freyia绝对不会同意嫁给霜巨人，在自私这一方面Freyia绝对不输给任何一位神祗，她根本不可能为了神锤而献身自己。

所以事情才向Loki所希望的那样发展，他把目光凝聚在Thor身上，他露出了一贯的笑容，对着众神说：“Thrym想要新娘，我们也许可以送他一个假的Freyia。”

所有人都看向面露狠色的Thor，满怀期待这位雷霆之神会答应这个听起来十分可行的计划。

“你最好别让我知道你在打什么主意。”Thor握紧了拳头，低吼出声。

他没法当众把Loki揍趴下，毕竟此时此刻Loki出的计划确实是唯一并且有用的。

Loki心里偷着笑，他现在完全处于幸灾乐祸的状态，他当然开心，他发誓他会把这位神祗打扮成一位貌美的新娘，让他穿着Freyia及地的长裙，戴上Freyia的项链，披上雪白的面纱，然后盘起那金色的头发，想想都让人激动。

他要让Thor·Odinson出尽丑态，然后把这件事情大肆宣扬到九界的每一个角落。

Thor咬牙瞪着Loki，这杀人一般的视线维持了一会儿后，他突然出声说道：“我可以答应这个计划，但是你得和我一起，穿上伴娘的衣服。”

这话刚刚说出，Loki便愣在了原地，随后Odin和众神都纷纷同意了这个提议，丝毫没给Loki反应的机会。

“你可以自己去，只要等Thrym拿出神锤……”Loki微蹙着眉，想要拒绝这个让人头疼的提议。

没等Loki说完，Odin最先开了口：“你要跟他一起去，Loki，以防万一。”

这个老家伙从来就没有措施过打压Loki的机会，而且每一次的理由都让Loki根本无法反驳，在Thor得逞的笑容下，他只好无奈点了点头。

 

婚礼当天在约顿海姆，Thor被打扮的很好，面纱遮住了他的脸，身上的长裙和缎带足以让Loki发笑，即使此刻自己也身着侍女的服饰，打扮的和女人一样，但着并不妨碍他观赏Thor的可笑的模样。

不得不说Loki打扮的女性要比Thor成功的多，他没有胡子，身材更加纤瘦，穿着侍女的裙子一点也不显违和，加上Loki在脸上用了些修饰的妆容，基本看不出破绽。

相反Thor却是一脸的凶神恶煞，他的怒火已经在湛蓝的双眸中翻滚，好在面纱的遮挡让那双眼睛隐藏在了阴影之下。

在宴席上，Thor吃下了整整八条鲑鱼，一头牡牛，甚至还有一大桶麦酒，Loki没法阻止这个大个子的胃口，他用手肘捣了一下身边的穿着新娘裙的Thor，压低了声音：“你就不能安分点？”

虽然很不想提醒Thor，但如果这个时候被发现，Thrym绝对会和宴席上所有的霜巨人一起攻击他们两个，到时候寡不敌众。

Loki在提醒完Thor，转身对着本次婚礼的新郎解释道：“Freyia为了见您，她已经兴奋的八天没吃什么东西了，所以胃口才这么大。”

果真，听了Loki的解释，Thor手上的动作一顿，虽然Loki看不见对方的脸，但是他可以打赌那面纱后的脸一定是一副想要掐死他的表情。

一直到宴席即将结束，Thrym才命人取来了雷神之锤，此时的Thor已经快要到了爆发的边缘，Loki十分识相地往远处挪了挪，生怕自己受到一会儿灾难的波及。

不出所料，在锤子放到Thor腿上的那一刻，他扯下了头上的面纱，握紧了锤柄。

散发着蓝光的雷电撕裂了约顿海姆的上空，落在宴席上，雷神之锤带来了巨大的毁灭，每一个人都因为雷神的暴怒而倒下，成为了地上的尸体，一场婚礼在此刻就如同葬礼一样，陷入了死一般的寂静。

Loki垂眸看了看脚边的尸体，脸上的神色无动于衷，他看清楚了每一道Thor打出的雷电，精准的落在他身边的巨人身上，没有一道是因为意外或者故意打中他，就连最近的雷电也是离他有一米的距离。

Thor大可以在此时杀了他，无论是有意还是无意，但是尽管处在暴怒无法遏制的状态，他也没有受到一点伤害，这让Loki感到无措，他渐渐不明白Thor的行为以及自己的想法了。

也许真的应该尽快离开这里。Loki心想。

大脑做出的判断让Loki转身就准备变身飞回Asgard，而不是等到Thor将还未消散的怒火发泄到自己身上。

但是很快，他的手腕被攥住，身后传来Thor低沉的嗓音。

“你要去哪？”

Loki回头，看见的是Thor平静的面孔，对方身上的长裙已经因为战斗而有些破损，但是此刻这位“新娘”却冷静的有些可怕。

“当然是回Asgard，你已经拿到锤子了不是吗？”Loki挑眉，没有急着从Thor手里抽回自己的手腕。

“不，”Thor说道，湛蓝的眸子暗沉：“谁和你说婚礼就此结束了？”

诸神在上，这可千万别是他想的那样。

Loki有生以来第一次，认为自己所出的主意简直就是一个巨大的错误。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *下章是女转Play！双女装！  
> 妈耶我终于写到这里了，想想还有点小激动๑乛◡乛๑（喂


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分级NC17/R18  
> 女装play，双女装，窒息play

“真没想到你还有这种嗜好。”

Loki笑着后退，直到他的腿抵在餐桌的边缘才停下，如果说刚才还有机会逃走，那么现在可就没那么容易了，Thor的目光一直定在他的身上，他没有任何胜算。

而且也许他从来没有真正想过逃走。

记忆里那条绑着他双腕的普通绳子就像是耻辱，却也让Loki清楚意识到自己内心是怎样的不堪。Loki知道如果他潜意识以为自己逃不出去，那就真的没办法远离这一切。

婚礼变成尸横遍野的战场，些许地方还有着雷电留下的焦痕。而现在只有他们两个穿着可笑的女装，其中这位“新娘”还妄图继续这场荒唐的婚礼。

“宴席之后是什么？”Thor没有对Loki的嘲讽有反驳，而是反问着，同时伸手去触碰Loki衣服的裙摆，顺着裙子边沿往里摸去，他把Loki的自由限制在了他和餐桌之间，对方已经有半个身子都靠在了桌子上。

出乎意料的，Loki往后挪了挪，让自己半坐在餐桌上，没有阻止Thor的动作，脸上笑容不变：“是新婚之夜，我的女士。”

像是被这个称呼刺激到了，Thor挤进Loki的两腿之间，抬起对方的一条腿使Loki倒在了桌面上，脊背磕在桌上发出闷响，还没等Loki发出痛呼，一手就直接捂住了他那张不安分的嘴，Thor之前也曾这么做过，但这次是连着口鼻一起，被剥夺了呼吸的权利。

Thor抬着Loki那条腿的手缓缓上移，裙摆被推到胯间，Thor低头在对方露出的大腿内侧狠咬了一口，留下一排泛红的牙印。

疼痛接踵而至，Loki却无法发出一点声音，他双手紧抓这Thor的手腕尝试挣扎，却无法移动分毫，只能弓起身子颤栗着接受Thor给他带来的窒息感和疼痛。

Thor没给有给他一点空闲时间，俯下身子靠近Loki的耳畔：“安分点。”

这是宴席上Loki对他说的话，现在他原封不动的还给对方。

低沉的声音回响在耳边的同时，Loki清楚的感觉到男人在他大腿和臀部肆意摸索的手终于探上那个隐秘的穴口，深入进去。

Loki感觉自己快要坚持不住了，就在他以为Thor会就这样杀死他的时候松开了手，还没来及呼吸，体内的两根手指便猛的顶入，没有经过任何润滑的甬道干涩紧致，Thor粗鲁的动作就成为了折磨。

“啊……”Loki的胸腔剧烈的起伏着，氧气灌入他的肺部，他微仰起头，喘息着叫出了声。

“Thor……停……”Loki刚缓过气，便要求让Thor停下，这感觉太奇怪了，无论是体内的手指强行地入侵还是可怖的窒息感，对他来说无疑是痛苦，但下身却已经起了反应，Loki的阴茎挺立着把搭在他胯间的裙子撑起了帐篷。

这样的状态充满了羞耻，即使面前的金发男人也还是一副新娘的装扮，但相比较来说他才是更丢人的那个。在躺满了尸体的宴席上，他明明正在餐桌上穿着女装被Thor用手指操干着，但却还是有了欲望。

“呼吸，我的新娘。”Thor很显然是发现了Loki的勃起，命令的话语中带上了笑意。

Loki因为这个称呼蹙眉，没有听从命令，冷笑了一声反驳道：“穿着新娘服的恐怕不是我。”

“我给了你机会。”Thor不赞同地看向Loki，语气冷了下来，重新捂住对方的口鼻，阻止了氧气的汲取。

Loki怎么也不会想到Thor会再一次做这件事情，对那种奇怪感受的抗拒一下袭上了大脑，他想要侧过头脱离Thor的掌控，但身上的男人却收紧了手上的力道，让他无法再动弹。

相比捂着他口鼻的手，Thor埋在他体内的手指动作要轻柔许多，后穴渐渐变得湿润柔软，温暖的甬道包裹着手指，因为Loki的不安和抗拒轻微收缩着。

Thor心里算着时间，抽动着手指扩张，他了解Loki的身体，比任何人都熟悉，指腹摩挲过得每一处都能让身下的的人颤抖呻吟，他适时松开了手，给予Loki呼吸的权利。

短暂的窒息似乎放大了快感，每当氧气进入Loki的胸腔，那种无以名状的感受就蔓延进他的全身，像是一股毒素侵蚀着他的理智。

他用手想去触碰自己挺立的欲望，当触碰到裙子的面料时他才意识到自己需要掀开裙摆才能去抚慰自己，一时间手顿在了那里，他甚至仿佛听见了Thor的嘲笑声。

Thor抓住了Loki的那只手，低头吻住他的唇瓣，舌头舔舐着深入口腔，与人交换着唾液和呼吸。Thor带着Loki的手一并伸入裙摆之中，抚摸到硬着的阴茎，撸动着满足Loki所有的渴求。

“唔……哈啊……Thor……”

Loki喘息着，他想要更多，甚至有些沉迷Thor刚才所给予的感受，他像是脱水的鱼挣扎着想要得到、想要被填满、想要释放，他扭动着腰肢，希望自己后穴里的手指被更加粗大的东西替代。情欲上他从来无法拒绝Thor，甚至享受着、渴望着，同时也不耻自己的堕落。

“你喜欢这个，”Thor陈述道，他并不惊讶于Loki的反应，“看看你多淫荡，Loki。”

“唔…不…”Loki意识到自己的理智已经濒临崩溃，这一切不只是Thor造成的，他自己也顺从的让这件事发生了，他的身体依旧对现状感到兴奋和期待，回应着Thor的每一次动作和抚摸。

Thor抽回了手，手指脱离甬道的感觉使身下的人发出一声呜咽，而当他想要扯下身上那该死的变装时，Loki却先他一步阻止了婚裙被扯坏的惨剧，对方一身礼服，阴茎在裙摆下勃起，即使在刚刚他也有过这样的处境，但这并不妨碍他嘲笑Thor。

“就…这样操我。”Loki主动曲起双腿，他拉过Thor轻咬着对方的脖颈，厮磨着在上面留下痕迹。

Loki从未做这样的事情，Thor也没有允许过他这么做，但这一次Loki的言行像是一记猛药，在Thor的心头炸了开来，火热的温度升腾着环绕在周围，他没有扯下礼服，而是任由Loki撩开他的裙子去触碰他硬挺的阴茎。

这样的Loki未免太具有吸引力，Thor的的呼吸逐渐粗重起来。

Loki主动将臀瓣靠近阴茎的前端，见金发男人没有动，他愤恨地在任的脖颈狠咬了一口，情欲让他的嗓音都有些发哑：“进来。”

忍不住的请求低声且颤抖，Thor没再犹豫，龟头抵着柔软的穴口整根进入，Loki发出了餍足的呻吟，他就好像彻底被欲望夺取了大脑，自尊和羞耻心都消散得一干二净。

“满意吗？my love.”

Thor嘴上的话温柔，下身却毫不留情得将阴茎顶入。

这是一场淫秽的婚礼，他们的婚礼。

Loki不知道Thor是否发自内心，他聪明的脑子已经被肏到无法冷静地思考，也许对方只是想让他感到难堪和耻辱。但那句“my love”就是一道魔咒，喊在了他的心坎上。

不……他不该是这样……这不正常。

他只是沉迷于身体上的满足，而不是……

被Thor一次次的进入，他确实满意，却不愿开口回答，他摇了摇头，不愿溺死在这该死的情动之中。他想要逃走，挣扎着试图脱离Thor的牵制。

“承认吧，Loki，我的新娘，你离不开我。”

Thor紧扣住了Loki的腰跨，又一次捣入肉穴的深处，淫液湿润这甬道的每一处，沾湿埋在Loki体内的粗大。

“啊……！”Loki尖叫着高潮了，他根本无法抵抗潮水般涌来的快感，Thor的每一句话都是折磨，每一个单词都响在他的耳畔。然而Thor却不停止地索求着，仿佛要将这场“新婚之夜”进行到底，Loki呜咽着，双腿颤抖，他已经被彻底肏开了，借着Thor的力气支撑着身子。

即使Thor一次次用精液灌入了他的肠道，进入腹腔，他也没有再反抗过，只是呻吟着接受。

他半阖上眼，连一根手指再也没力气动弹。

Thor说的对，他确实离不开。

就算想尽办法尝试远离，也无计于施。

他们相互憎恶着，却相互依赖，背叛他人，注定堕落。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

自从那次可笑的假婚礼之后，Thor和Loki的名声似乎在九界立刻响亮了起来，虽然两个人本来就十分出名，但是有了这一次的事情，关于Loki的传言似乎都向好的地方发展了，除了两个人都穿着新娘和伴娘的礼服以外，基本也没什么不好。

令Loki烦扰的是，他们两个的关系似乎比之前更加复杂了。

本来只是没有爱只有性以及压制的关系，渐渐柔和下来，增加了更多的暧昧和模糊不清。或许也可以解释为Thor单方面的改变，而Loki只是顺其自然地让它发生了。

因为那次事件，他们就算在公共场合下面前走得很近也不会有人有疑问，所有人都把他们当作是关系很好的朋友，而且再说了——叔侄之间就不能有点亲情的交流吗？虽然这听起来很奇怪。

就连Sif和Sigyn两位他们美丽的妻子也没有察觉什么不对，在这一点上，Loki很庆幸他可以远离Sigyn的念叨以及他十分乐于让Sif那个讨厌的女人被Thor背叛，这也算是他的小小报复。

但这一切都不代表没有人会发现，众神之父当然会知道这些，更何况还有智慧巨人Mimir的头颅①和Odin告状，他们之间的事对Odin来说肯定不是秘密。

一开始Odin并没有去理会，或许是因为Thor的态度，那个金发大个子所表现出的对Loki的鄙夷和厌恶让Odin以为Loki会受到压制，但是现在的局势很明显让Odin坐不住了，Thor是他的儿子，而Odin从未信任过Loki，如果Thor站在了Loki那一边，那无疑是一件不好的事情。

这就是为什么现在Loki正一个人站在瓦尔哈拉神殿的正中央，面对高座之上Odin的询问。

“这不能怪我，”Loki耸肩，他和Odin没什么好说的，这确实不怪他，从一开始罪魁祸首就是Thor·Odinson，“你应该去和你的儿子谈谈，而不是我。”

Odin盯着Loki装作无辜的脸半晌，下了定论：“他开始对你产生情感，这是你的过失。”

Loki讪笑了一下：“这我可不认为，他可能只是有兴趣，情感？那说不定只是负面的情感。”

说这话的时候，Loki自己也小小地怀疑了一下，他到现在也确实没有理解Thor到底在想什么，就算Thor确实态度好了许多，但是他们两个之间的争吵似乎从未消失过。

“这对Sigyn是不公平的。”Odin叹了口气，陈述道。

“拜托，别用这样的借口，我的兄弟，”Loki咧嘴一笑，他从来都不会在乎那个被神后硬塞过来的女人，“如果你真的关心这些，从一开始就不该赞成Frigga的建议，还是说你现在反悔了，要解除我和她的婚姻关系？”

“不，”意料之中的，Odin拒绝了他，没被眼罩遮住地那只眼睛一直想从Loki的脸上察觉出什么：“这件事情以后再说。”

见对方明显不动摇，Loki也没有气馁，而是向前一步，继续说道：“就像你说的，这对Sigyn不公平，虽然我从不关心她会怎么样，但是总不能让这样一位可爱的女性失去幸福不是吗？”

他当然知道Odin实质上根本不会去在乎一个无关紧要的女性幸福如何，但Loki却给了Odin一个很好的借口去让对方来做决定，于是诡计之神暗自盘算着，翠绿的眼眸里隐藏着笑意，继续说着：

“我知道你在担心什么，我保证Thor不会有任何问题，让一个人对我产生厌恶是一件非常容易的事情，更何况我已经受够了他的纠缠，我甚至有办法让他永远没法靠近我，这只是时间的问题。”

Odin的神色终于有些松懈，他开始考虑Loki话语的真实性。

“你需要多长的时间？”他问。

明白自己已经成功了，Loki的笑容真切了些，语气都带了些得意：“你了解我，这根本用不了多久。”

“好吧。”Odin妥协了，他虽然不信任Loki，但是对于Loki的能力，他不抱有怀疑：“希望你能做到你保证的。”

Loki没有立刻离开，而是最后一次向对方问道：“等等，我要确认一下，这代表着现在我就可以让那位可爱的女士离开我了对吗？”

众神之父几秒后才缓缓点头，看起来还是有些犹豫，但最后依旧没有拒绝：“是的，这是你的私事，由你来做主。”

说的倒好听。Loki临走前腹诽着Odin的假情假意，但这并不妨碍他因为摆脱了自己麻烦的妻子而得到的好心情。Loki决定先回自己的住处，去向Sigyn说一说这件值得庆祝的事情。

至于和Odin约定的事情，其实就算他不和对方做出保证，他迟早也要让Thor这个麻烦赶紧消失，他了解自己已经对Thor的情感已经有了些许的变化，他不希望这样的变化会影响到未来自己的每一步计划，影响到自己对众神的复仇。

必须把Thor·Odinson从他的生活中赶出去。

 

“亲爱的，你回来了。”当Loki刚进门，Sigyn就带着笑脸迎接，那句“亲爱的”在这种时候让Loki有了一瞬间的尴尬，但很快他便调整了状态，避开了想要靠过来的Sigyn。

“不，你不能这么喊我了，Sigyn，”Loki已经迫不及待要把这个消息说出来了，他没有丝毫关心这位女性会受到怎样的打击：“Odin刚刚答应解除了我们的婚姻关系。”

可怜的Sigyn很显然是被这个消息惊到了，她站在原地，愣愣的看着自己的——现在应该说是前夫了。一时间无法接受这个事实。

“不！你为什么要这么做？”Sigyn发出一声痛心的尖叫，泪水立刻沾湿了她的脸颊。

面对这样伤心的Sigyn，Loki完全没有表现出同情，但他上前抹去了对方脸上的泪水，语气温柔：“你要知道如果没有神后，你是不会嫁给我的，我只不过是在做正确的事情，你本来就不应该成为我的妻子。”

“Loki，不要这样，我爱你。”满脸泪痕的女性握住Loki帮她擦泪的手，苦苦哀求，自从他们成为夫妻，Loki就像成了她的世界，她尽职着做好一个妻子该做的，但终究还是被抛弃了。

Loki的面容冷了下来，抽回了手，也许如果Sigyn不说这句话，他还可以考虑温柔的把人请出去。

“你该离开这里了，我亲爱的。”

最后几个单词他说的格外的重，就像是在讽刺对方这种卑微的恳求。

Sigyn没有离开，她抬起头质问着，表情依旧是那么的伤心：“因为什么？你不可能突然这么做，因为什么让你这么做？”

Loki没去看Sigyn，他抬头望向门外，扬起笑容：“这就要你自己去想了，现在你可以离开了吗？”

知道从对方口中根本得不到挽留和答案，Sigyn转身跑了出去，本来应该是开心地迎接自己的丈夫回家，现在却在几分钟之内发生了巨大的变化，她失去了一切。

跑出去一直低着头的Sigyn没多久不出所料地撞到了人，她只是擦干了眼泪匆匆道歉便离开了，甚至没有心情去抬头看一眼自己到底撞到了谁。当然如果她抬头，也许就能稍微了解到真相。

金发的男人停下了前进的脚步，回头看向哭着从Loki的住处跑出去、并且还冒失地撞到他的女人。

“如果我是你，我可能会追上去安慰安慰她。”Loki倚在门边上，对着男人说。他早在Sigyn还哭丧着脸和自己哀求的时候就看见了对方向自己这儿走过来。

Thor终于回过神，皱着眉：“她是你的妻子，不是我的。”

“现在不是了，”Loki摊手，在Thor有些愣神的表情下侧身让开了大门的道路，眉梢微挑：“所以你是准备去追她，还是进来？”

Thor好奇于Loki态度的转变，更好奇为什么突然Sigyn就和Loki断绝了夫妻关系，不过这些对他来说都算是有利无害，Thor并没有多想，跟着Loki走了进去。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Mimir：北欧神话中的智慧巨人，被华纳神族斩首后，他的头颅被带回到奥丁身边，并担当着参谋的角色


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级NC17/R18  
> 口交，颜射

想要彻底和Thor断绝一切关系是件不太容易的事情，虽然Loki一直觉得Thor的智商永远都是处在正常以下的水平，但是如果想要在对方的每天的监视下做些小动作也不太可能，更何况现在Loki和Thor正处在每天都走在一起的情况下。

而这种情况快要让Loki感觉到恶心了，没有任何人提出质疑，没有一个人询问为什么他和Sigyn会分手，就好像这件事情理所当然一样。

但是不得不说和Thor走的近并没什么太大的坏处，比如Heimdall至少没有再那么明目张胆的和他作对，而且众神看待他的眼色也明显好了许多，那些鄙夷和嫌恶全部隐藏在了友好的笑容之下，这让Loki十分满意。

而一开始和Odin立下的约定Loki也迟迟没有去执行，这不代表他忘记了，而是他决定将这件事情暂且拖延一段时间，毕竟现在的生活还是很不错的。

唯一让Loki感到头疼的，就是他和Thor似乎总能在不同的地点发生争吵——好吧，也许这要归功于他本人的言语习惯，嘲讽和恶意总能激起雷霆之神的愤怒。而无论是哪一次争吵，他们总能将言语上的互相攻击逐渐转变为肉体上的碰撞。

他们永远不知道是谁先堵上谁的唇，用舌头伸进对方的喉咙里，混杂着愤怒和情欲的撕咬间发出模不清的呜咽声，然后就是不分场合地搞在一起，撕扯着对方的衣服，将所有的怒火全都发泄在一场充满了快感的性爱之中。

可惜付出的代价的人往往是被做昏过去并且腰背还有些酸痛的Loki。

“所以这就是你三番两次从我眼前溜走的原因。”

Thor咬牙质问道，他自己也不知道从什么时候开始逐渐对Loki放松了警惕，然而对方却似乎利用了这种放纵用来逃走。

“如果你节制一点，我也许就不会这么做，”Loki将桌上的水果塞进嘴里，对Thor的怒吼完全不在意：“好歹我也是你的长辈。”

“如果你再坚持这么做，我会让你知道后果，叔叔。”Thor气恼地威胁道，喊出称呼的语气一点也听不出尊重的意思，他对Loki这种态度十分不满，对方丝毫没有把他的话听进去，反而对那串葡萄颇为感兴趣，一个个地吃着。

事实上，Loki似乎对很多吃的东西都产生了兴趣，虽然他不会和众神一起参加什么宴会，但是食物之类的Loki几乎没有缺过，尤其时最近，只要是会出现在餐桌上的，Loki都会尝一些，而Thor对他这种行为也没有什么太大的反对。

当然也就只是直到现在为止了。

对于现在的Thor来说，桌子上那串被吃了一半的葡萄怎么看怎么不顺眼。

他走上前去钳住Loki的下颚，迫使对方张开了嘴，他毫不犹豫地吻了上去，湿润的舌头交缠在一起，Thor几乎扫荡了Loki的整个口腔，就连牙床都用被舌尖掠过，刚刚尝过葡萄的Loki就这样被迫张着嘴，让Thor剥夺着他的呼吸和唾液，甘甜的味道同时也传到了Thor的味蕾上，一直到Loki快要窒息的时候他才放弃了扫荡的行为。

Loki呼吸了几口，说道：“显而易见，你没有听进我的话。”

“你休息了足够长的时间。”Thor心情好了许多，葡萄的甜味还未消散，他满意地看向明显有些呼吸困难的Loki。

Loki挑眉，他确实趁机逃走了几次，导致他们上一次做爱已经是十几天前的事情了，不过也是因为没有Thor来烦他，这段时间他睡得意外的好。也许是应该适时地给这个大个子一些补偿，以防到最后吃亏的还是自己。

Thor吸取了前几次的教训，没再对这个狡猾的诡计之神放松警惕，但令他意外的是，眼前这个黑发的男子竟然主动蹲下身子，脱下他的裤子将阴茎握在手中，凑过去用舌尖舔过柱身，然后张嘴将已经半硬的巨物含入口中，温热的地带很快便包裹了Thor的欲望。

Loki那双翡翠绿的双眸微微上抬看向Thor，眼里的挑衅十足。

第一次口交的经历对于Loki来说并不算愉快，他没有忘记这根阴茎是怎样捅进他的喉咙，那股恶心感至今为止还记得清楚，但是如果是他主动做这件事情，结果就不一样了——他可以听见对方的喘息逐渐粗重，看见对方的眼中充满着欲望，Thor的一切反应都在他的掌控之中。

Thor的手指掺进Loki的发丝中，眸子微垂看着为他服务的Loki，这个角度的景色绝佳，他可以清楚地看见Loki是怎样吮吸吞吐他的阴茎，视觉和身体上的感受带来的快感几乎要把他吞没。

即使是他们的关系逐渐好转，Loki也从来不会愿意对他这么做，这一回也仅仅是第二次，而让一直都是一副高傲样子的邪神雌伏在身下是Thor乐于看到的，所以现在Loki的主动，对Thor来说无疑是充满了诱惑性。

他的右手抓着Loki的头发，腰身忍不住挺动起来，将自己的阴茎往对方的喉咙里送去。

有了第一次的经验，Loki试着放松了自己的喉咙，不算艰难地做到了一次深喉，虽然依旧会不受控制的又干呕的冲动，但比第一次的折磨要好太多。

“唔……”感觉到口中的阴茎胀大了一圈，Loki呜咽了一声却没有挣扎，Thor的每一次挺进都顶入他的喉管口，生理上的排斥感还是令他忍不住咳嗽了几次。他将主动权交给了Thor，然后伸手去抚慰自己挺立的下身，Thor的气息充斥在他的鼻腔和口中，这已经足够让他产生欲望和快感。

当Thor的东西在他的口中进出的时候，他尽量配合着吞咽，液体混杂着从嘴角流出，手里没有停下对自己的抚慰，撸动的速度逐渐加快，当Thor将阴茎从他的口中撤出的时候，精液直接射在他的脸上，白浊的液体沾在他的脸颊和唇边，而Loki自己也达到了第一次高潮。

他喘息着舔了舔嘴角的精液，嗓音因为长时间的口交而有些沙哑，嘴角划开一个弧度：

“我想这一次可以为我换来更多的休息时间？”

Loki本来就没想要和Thor继续下去，他主动帮对方口交只不过是一次还算公平的交易，比起一次性爱，他更希望的是有很好的睡眠时间，而不是腰酸背痛地在床上无法入眠。

当Thor意识到Loki打着什么算盘的时候已经来不及了，对方擦干净了自己脸上的精液，临走时甚至还顺走了桌上剩下的半串葡萄。

高潮的余韵过后却只留下Thor一个人愤怒却又无计可施地站在那里，心里狠狠发誓下次一定要让Loki对那该死的水果再也提不起任何食欲。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“你打算杀了我？”

Thor的盛怒被压抑在近乎低吼的声音当中，他刚刚回到Asgard就立刻找到了偷跑回来的Loki，如果他想，现在的Loki也许已经是一具尸体了。

"也许是？但那没有成功。"Loki笑了笑，没有反驳，他知道就算自己否认也并没有用处，干脆选择了承认。

就在几天前，Loki第一次尝试了去实现和Odin的约定，仅仅是第一次，他就选择了最极端的方法——杀了Thor，这是他没有和Odin提到过的，让Thor和他断绝关系有很多种，其中当然包括Thor的死亡。

 

几个月前，Loki真正想到要着手去计划这件事情，是因为他发现自己没有办法再将事情如此拖延下去，每当Odin将目光放在他身上的时候，他总觉得对方看出了什么，就好像有什么事情即将发生。

而且他开始对Thor的纠缠产生了不耐烦，金发大个子总是不会对他有好脸色的，虽然大部分情况下都是Loki自己造成的，但是不管怎么样，Loki每一次听见Thor对他发号施令亦或是对他做出强制性的行为时，他的心情就降低一分。

他决定去找Geirrod①，这位霜巨人似乎很早就对Thor有着恨意，但如果自己就这么明目张胆地去找对方商讨杀害Odin之子的事情，那肯定是不行的。

所以Loki找理由借了Freyia的鹰之羽衣，化身成鹰飞去了Geirrod的住处，理所当然的，Geirrod抓住了他，并且把他关进了笼子。如果没有进食，饥饿往往来的异常的快，虽然这不出于Loki的本意，但目的也勉强算是达到了，他变回肉身，答应那个愚蠢的霜巨人自己可以做任何一件事情，只要对方放走他。

Geirrod当然会提出让Loki带来Thor，这让Loki十分满意，他完全可以借这个霜巨人之手除掉Thor，那便不会再有多余的麻烦，多余的感情，他可以完完全全将注意力集中在报复诸神的事情上。

但现实似乎永远和Loki所想的有一定差距，Geirrod的攻击对于Thor来说根本不痛不痒，被投掷出去的烧红的铁块被雷神稳稳的接住，下一秒那铁块便穿过了霜巨人的身体，击碎了他的肋骨，就连身后的墙壁也一并粉碎。

作为怂恿Thor来到这里的Loki当然知道计划没有成功会面临什么，他利用鹰之羽衣直接飞回了Asgard，直到Thor找到偷跑的他，然后就有了刚才的对话——

“告诉我理由，否则我会让你和那个恶心的巨人有一样的下场。”

Thor这一回是真的想杀了Loki，他就算威胁过对方，也并没有动过那样的念头，就连Sif的头发被剪掉之后，他也只是惩罚了对方而已。

但是，“Loki想杀了他”这个认知让Thor失去了任何理智，他感觉到自己受到了背叛。

也许自己从未将Loki真正的当作一个阿萨神族看待，但他默许了对方的存在，他的宽容换来的却是Loki的杀意，这让他无论如何也没法容忍。

“你完全可以直接杀了我，反正结果都一样。”Loki耸肩，态度依旧是毫不在乎的样子。

Thor攥住了Loki衣领，这一回他真的吼出了声：“我让你告诉我理由！”

“Thor·Odinson！”Loki不知道自己哪里出了问题，Thor的话音未落，他几乎用同样的音量喊了出来，一向自持冷静的他失态地将所有负面地情绪摆在了脸上。

“你当我是什么？一件物品？或者是发泄道具？”Loki嘴角微扬，露出一声冷笑：“我差点忘了，你用的是婊子这个词。”

Loki管不住自己的嘴，他说话的阀门好像坏掉了，就算他心里知道这不该说，但他还是没法控制自己。

快停下，闭上你的嘴。

“你要理由，我告诉你，我受够你了。”

不，停下。

“为什么你就是不肯用你愚钝的脑子思考一下？你就真的以为我们的关系会有所改变吗？从一开始你就打算把我践踏在脚下。我从来就不是你们的一员。”

这糟透了。

“所以如果我要杀你，Thor·Odinson，这根本就不需要理由。”

Thor的手泄了力道，Loki这接下来的每一句话他都无心去听，可能连Loki自己都不知道自己在说出第二句话的时候，泪水就已经夺眶而出了，如此轻而易举地在Thor的面前逐渐失去控制、情绪崩溃。

他从来不会这样，就算有再多的愤怒和悲痛积压在心底，他也依旧是邪神，绝对不会就这么让自己脆弱的一面暴露在人前。

这毫无疑问在Thor的头上浇了一盆冷水，临界爆发边缘的怒火戛然而止，金发的大个子有些笨拙的抹去对方脸上的眼泪，然后给予了Loki一个拥抱，他不知道为什么那个有着极高自尊的男人此刻变成这副样子，但是当看到那双翡翠绿的眸子被泪水氤氲，Thor甚至感觉自己的心跳要停止了。

Loki说的没有错，他们每一个人都不会正眼看待Loki，他们把Loki当做一个不配为神族的存在，他们认为将Loki留在Asgard是他们的仁慈。

他们永远不会相信诡计之神的任何一句话，永远不会将信任和尊重交给像Loki这样的外来者。

而这种理念在Thor心里从一开始就没有改变过，他也同样厌恶着Loki，他认为Loki本身就和“好”这个词搭不上边，所以他带着偏见，仗着自己的优势让对方屈服，从中获得优越。

所以Loki有恨，他恨所有人。

无论他如何傲慢、狡猾、可恨，却也还是抱着希望而来，而希望换取的却是别人的冷眼相待。

他不为自己所做的任何一次恶作剧感到悔恨，即使有一些造成了严重的后果，但Loki认为那是他们罪有应得。

“不，Loki，”Thor将Loki搂在怀中，语气轻缓：“不是的，不是这样的。”

他想尝试着去安慰，去解释，但又无从说起，只能苍白地去否认，因为Loki所说的是事实，他无法辩解。

他对Loki感到厌恶，嫌弃，将Loki当做自己的一件物品，限制对方的自由，对方的一切。但他却又在触及到那双绿色眸子流出的眼泪时，心脏仿佛裂开了一般，心疼、怜惜，本不该对Loki所表现出的情绪一下次涌上心头。

他没法阻止自己去拥抱Loki，安慰对方，甚至给对方一个温柔的吻。

Loki似乎冷静了下来，他从Thor的怀里挣脱出来，脸上的泪水还未干涸，他对着面前的金发男人扬起一个笑容。

他既然已经做了，那么就不会停止。

就像之前和Odin保证过的，他是Loki，无论什么事情，对他来说都只是时间问题。

“你们所有人都会为此付出代价。”

 

我就是交响乐中出错的音符；  
是婚礼蛋糕上的蟑螂；  
是把手伸进蜂蜜罐的熊；  
是饼干罐里的刀片。  
我从来没有属于阿斯加德，但我也从未如此清晰地认识到众神有多么厌恶我，多么恨我，多么希望我滚蛋。  
——《洛基启示录》

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Geirrod：北欧神话中的霜巨人，神话中Thor先是杀了躲在椅子下准备陷害他的女儿Gjalp和Greip，再用烧制得通红的铁块杀了Geirrod
> 
> *论情绪崩溃激化的后果，那么是什么会产生基妹情绪崩溃呢？


	12. Chapter 12

要想扳倒众神，首先得远离Thor。

Loki清楚的知道这一点，但Asgard到处都是他的敌对者，没有人会帮助他，所有人都拥护着雷霆之神和光明之神①，他孤立无援，更不能指望那位名义上的兄弟——

Loki转念一想，也许这并不绝对。

Odin偶尔会亲自出行，而不是让那两只叫Hugin和Munin的乌鸦②来和他汇报九界的一切。也许他可以借此机会离开Asgard一段时间，也不会遭到别人的怀疑和反对。

所以Loki向Odin提出了要求，众神之中唯一知道他和Thor的关系的人也只有Odin，当他以此为由提出和对方一起出行的时候，那个老家伙也不过是看了他半晌便点头同意了，可能Odin是所有人之中最不希望他和Thor走的太近的那一个了。

Loki离开了，他和Odin穿过了彩虹桥，路过伊达沃特平原上的一个个部落，选择在铁森林的边缘落脚休息，他们已经走的够久了，如果穿过铁森林，那就是巨人的国度，Loki建议他们就此休息，然后再绕回Asgard。

铁森林的幽暗黑暗如深夜一般散发出阴森恐怖的氛围，而巨人们一向与华纳和阿萨神族不和，他们总是伺机想要攻打Asgard，Loki期盼着也许可以找到什么值得利用的人。

他确实有了丢下Odin自己单独进入铁森林的机会，也确实遇到了其他人，但事实却不如Loki所料想的那么顺利。

“我认得你——洛基。Laufey之子，Farbuati之子。”

被铁森林的黑暗笼罩着容颜的女性悄然出声，怀疑的目光落在眼前这位不速之客的身上。

Loki挑眉，他也在仔细打量着对方，想要说的话停顿了片刻：“……我很荣幸？”

似乎是意识到自己还未自我介绍就直接喊出了别人的名字，她从黑暗中走出，将自己的面容展现在Loki的眼前，Loki知道约顿海姆的女巨人都是样貌迷人，而眼前的这位当然也是美貌的惊人。

“我名叫Angerboda，你不该在这里，甚至还带着不该有的气息。”Angerboda没有表现出话语中所有的那种不满，而是面带着笑容，情感方面的表达倒是和Loki有些异曲同工之处，这让Loki对眼前的女人有了一个不错的印象。

“原谅我，如果没有Odin，我可能也到不了这里。”

Loki以为她说的“不该有的气息”是指Odin，所以他也就毫不在意地回答道，摊手表示自己的无奈。

可是Angerboda明显不认同对方的话，她的脸上出现了些许的疑惑，像是不明白为何Loki会说这样的话，但很快她又反应过来，看好戏似的笑出了声。

“哦，原来你是不知道，还是说你刻意不让自己那么想呢？骗子也会对自己说谎吗？”

“什么？”Loki忽然有了不好的预感。

“我是说你的身体，你的身上有Odinson的气息，而且很纯粹……”Angerboda像是发现了新大陆，她向前了几步，仿佛这样就能让她看的更真切一样：“你怀孕了？”

Loki的表情僵硬了一瞬，垂在身侧的拳头握紧又松开，结果还是嗤笑了一声，解开了自己周身的法术，他的小腹明显凸出了起来，看样子已经有五个月的大小。

Angerboda笑了笑，没有表现出太大的惊讶，Loki的法术一向精湛，可惜就可惜在他没有刻意去隐藏自己身上的气息和力量波动，Odin就算察觉到也只会认为那是Loki和Thor走的太近的原因，Angerboda很聪明，看出了这其中的不同。

其实Loki一开始也并没有发现什么，他只是开始嗜吃嗜睡，当他感觉到自己多了些肉也并没有在意，只当是最近吃的有些多，但后来他第一次感觉到恶心并且将刚刚进的食吐了大半，他才发现了这个不幸的事实。

他怀孕了。

这没什么稀奇的，他本身就不是阿萨神族，在和Odin结拜之前他是巨人之子，他可以孕育子嗣这件事也只有他自己一个人知道。本来除去这个意外一切都很正常，直到他发现自己在孕期间居然连最基本的情绪都很难控制，尤其是在Thor面前。

“你打算把它生出来吗？这会是个很不一般的孩子。”Angerboda用了“它”，Loki注意到了。

“我能想象得到。”Loki当然想象得到，雷霆之神的子嗣怎么可能是一个普普通通的人。

但是面前的女巨人却摇了摇头，“但它是个麻烦，你根本不可能在Asgard生下它，你知道这一点，所以才来这里。”

Loki扬起嘴角，冲着对方微笑：“除非你能让Thor·Odinson彻底消失，它的出生就构不成任何问题。”

“不，我不能，”Angerboda否认道，很快却话锋一转，“但我可以帮你收养它，在这片铁森林里。”

两个人谈话间似乎丝毫不认为他们自己将一个还未出生的婴孩称为“它”有什么样的不对劲，聪明的他们各自怀着自己的心思，试图从对方那里得到一些自己想要得到的。

这个时候的Loki并没有细想为什么仅仅见面不到几分钟的霜巨人会答应收养一个明显就是个麻烦的孩子，他和这个Angerboda做了个交易，等到孩子出世，她可以收养下来，但前提是没人会知道这孩子的父亲是Odin之子，孩子的母亲将会是Angerboda，当然，Loki也不能带走它。

“你看起来不是特别的乐意。”Angerboda端详了一会儿Loki的脸色，下了定论。

Loki不由自主地将手放在自己凸起的肚子上，他刚刚竟然有一瞬的犹豫，他头一次清楚的意识到这个是他和Thor的孩子，而他此刻正在亲手将Thor的血亲——他们的孩子送向别人的手中。

“你不用担心，你依旧会是它的父亲，”Angerboda淡淡道，她猜到了Loki所想，“你可以来看它，随时。别人只会以为你和我有了一个孩子而已，这没什么问题。”

Loki思考了一会儿，试图找出其他的途径来解决这件事情，但他终究还是没有放弃这么好的一次机会，眼见着Angerboda还想说什么，Loki打断了她。

“成交。”

 

就像他们之间商量的，Loki辞别了Angerboda，和Odin返回了Asgard，路途中他甚至有意无意地提到自己在铁森林里遇到一位美丽的女士，让Odin以为他似乎是对年轻貌美的霜巨人产生了兴趣，至少这可以让对方少一些疑心。

孕期剩下的数月，Loki和Thor几乎没怎么说话，主要是每当他们在什么地方相遇，Thor总是目不斜视的与Loki擦肩而过。

不难猜出这个大个子突然抽了什么风，Loki上一次的情绪崩溃似乎真的给Thor造成了不小的影响，他开始愧疚、开始怀疑自己，从未反省过自身问题的雷神被Loki的这一次流泪狠狠地震醒。

他也许会在路过Loki身边的时候回头看一眼，也有那么几次想要拉住对方说些什么，但他的手总是在还没伸出的时候就默默地收回。

大概，可能——或许真的，Loki在他心里的位置比他自己所想象的要重要。

然而就在Thor犹豫着这些的时候，Loki却专注于自己的产期，根本没心思在意那个鲁莽又粗暴的男人整天脑子里想着什么。

几个月后，Loki再一次离开了Asgard，这一回他有意要Odin知道自己偷跑了出去，进入了铁森林，也不枉他一再暗示对方自己“迷恋”上了铁森林里的Angerboda，这样如果有哪个没事再告他的状说他擅自离开，Odin首先就会帮自己撑腰。

来到了Angerboda的住处的几天之后，Loki很快就到了生产的时间，那比想象中的要疼痛，如果之前就知道会有这种难以忍受的痛苦，他一定会选择最先掐死Thor。但好在有Angerboda的帮助，他的生产过程还算顺利，Loki的身体上痊愈地很快，但他基本上浑身都被汗液浸湿了来不及擦洗，床上还留着猩红的血迹，提醒着他刚刚结束了一次近乎折磨的经历。

“不给你的儿子取个名字吗？”

Angerboda看见刚才陷入昏迷的Loki渐渐恢复精神，她提醒道。

虽然她也很想给怀里的孩子取个名字，毕竟这以后她还会在这小家伙嘴里听到“母亲”这个称呼，但她终究不是孩子的血亲，至少要把命名的权利留给他的父亲。

“Fenris”

Loki几乎没有停顿，他真的不想承认自己很早就想好了名字，他甚至有些期待对方的出生。

刚出世的小婴儿没怎么哭闹，安静地窝在襁褓中，一双眼睛定定的看着Loki，就好像他知道眼前这个人是生下自己的父亲一样。

Loki愣了愣，Fenris湛蓝的眸子闯入他的视线，这让他下意识的移开了视线，心里腹诽着用“它”这个称谓简直一点都没有错。

“……小怪物。”半晌，Loki才低声呢喃这么了一句话。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①光明之神：北欧神话的光明之神Balder，Odin和Frigga的儿子，受众人爱戴。
> 
> ②Hugin和Munin：Odin养的两只乌鸦，它们每天早上飞到人间，到了晚上再回去跟Odin报告九界的一切。
> 
> *我发现关于北欧神话Loki三个孩子的身世居然还有一种解释是Loki夺走了Angerboda的心脏然后自己生的孩子……  
> OMG是我太天真把事情想的太简单


	13. Chapter 13

Loki是独自回了Asgard，当穿过彩虹桥进入Asgard的时候，守着大门的Heimdall眼神不善地盯着他看了好一会儿，但这一回却没有关乎生命的威胁，对方只是凝视了半晌便收回了目光。

Loki能猜个八九不离十，大概就是这位金灿灿先生又跑去Odin那里说自己偷溜了出去，但估计着也应该是被驳回来了，不然不可能只盯着他不说话，按照Heimdall的性格如果自己要遭殃了的话肯定就不是这个表现了。

好在多亏了自己先前做好了准备，不然Odin也不会帮着自己。

Loki顺利地进了Asgard，但似乎总是会出现一些小意外，Loki自己也没有预料到他会再一次需要面对眼前这位女士。

“……我听说了，你去了铁森林。”

Sigyn迟疑了一会儿，她就这么站在那里等着，看样子等了很久，也许是想要抱怨一句，但最后还是把话语咽回了肚子里。

她喜欢Loki，她爱他，无法放下。所以当她偷听到Heimdall和Odin的对话，她做的第一件事就是在这里等他回来，等待那个原本属于她的丈夫。

“这有什么问题？”Loki对着她微笑。

“Loki，这会毁了你，拜托……别再去了，好吗？”Sigyn想要上前去触碰Loki的手，但被对方躲开了，她只能用近乎恳求的话企图让眼前的男人意识到自己正在做什么。

“无论你知道了什么，我亲爱的Sigyn，”Loki的语气轻柔下来，他伸手顺了顺对方的发丝，“这都与你无关。”

也许是Sigyn了解到了部分实情，但Loki并不在意，他尝试着对这位女性温柔，因为就算他不怎么喜欢Sigyn，他也知道对方是无害的，而且是所有人当中少有对他没有恶意的人。但是那不代表他就可以接受Sigyn，他们并不适合彼此。

可是Sigyn并不愿意就此放弃，她的泪水在眼眶里打转。她知道的事情比Loki想象的要多——她曾尝试要挽回爱情，但是却撞见了自己爱的人和那个众星捧月般的神祗一起拥吻；她担心自己爱的人离开Asgard太久出现意外，却从Odin那里知道了Angerboda。

无论如何她都不会相信Loki会和一个霜巨人擦出爱情的火花，因为她亲眼见证过Loki和Thor一起时候的样子，也许那两个人自己都没有察觉到——他们对彼此之间的感情至深，以至于连想要分离都难以做到。她自知不可能争过Thor，她希望Loki和Thor无法在一起，不仅仅因为私心，还因为Thor是一个有妻子的人，但她怎么也没想到Loki会用这种方式来断绝和Thor的关系。

Asgard像是一个深海，Loki一点点地陷入更加黑暗的地带，越陷越深却从未想过将自己从大海深处脱离出来。

Loki选择了无法回头的方式去解决眼前的问题，从不给自己留条退路。

所以她想要拯救他。

“Loki，我——”

“你错了，Sigyn，”Loki打断了她，“我不认为有什么可以毁了我，我知道我在做什么。”

这一次，Sigyn闭了嘴，她的的眼泪还没来及流下，眼中的悲伤就被惶恐所代替，她没再敢说任何一个字，愣愣的站在原地看向Loki，或者说是Loki的身后。

诸神在上，他就没有一点独处的时间吗？

Loki十分不情不愿地转了身看向自己的背后。那个许久没和自己说过话的金发大个子正站在自己身后，神色阴沉的看着他那只抚摸过Sigyn发丝的手。

空气瞬间陷入了寂静，Thor一言不发地带着Loki离开，可怜的Sigyn甚至连礼都来不及行，只能眼睁睁地看着Thor气势汹汹地拉着Loki就往他的宫殿走，而被拉着的这位明显是没有反应到事情的发展方向。

“嘿，Thor——”Loki尝试着去喊对方，他盯着男人的后背，没有挣扎。

没人回答。

Loki不耐烦地皱了皱眉：“Thor，放开我。”

“哦，所以说你还是准备保持这样的状态，怎么了，我可没有把你变成哑巴。”

由于过于安静，Thor也不可说话，Loki的银舌头此时也没法停下来了，他开始说话，不管Thor有没有听，他用上了自己充满着嘲讽的语气，脸上也习惯性地扬起笑容，似乎这样让他乐在其中。

“也许你知道我才刚刚回来，你就不准备说两句欢迎我吗？你知道，就连Sigyn都特意在等着——”

一个“我”的发音还没说出来，他就一步没稳住结结实实撞上了前面男人的后背，Thor停下了，Loki的鼻头撞得生疼，还没等他抬头去抱怨，就落入了一个怀抱里，这个时候Loki才发现他们不知道什么时候已经走进了Thor的宫殿，此刻空荡的殿中里就剩下他们两个。

似是松了很大一口气，Thor紧紧抱着Loki，一直没松手：“Loki……”

“我以为我已经说的足够清楚了？放开我。”Loki冷笑，他甚至感觉自己要被这个大家伙抱到断气了，力气大到简直不可置信。

“你回来了。”

…………啊？

这一次轮到Loki沉默了，他宁愿自己现在立刻断气也不想再听到Thor的任何一句话，他发誓如果不是自己疯了那么就是Thor的脑子终于出了问题。

“我知道你去哪里了。”  
“但我不可能放任你就这么离开，我想去找你。”  
“我很高兴你回来了。”  
“Loki，”  
“Stay with me.”

一连串的话像是引线一样炸开了Loki的大脑，他头一次这么清晰的感受到心脏的存在，钟鼓般敲响在他的胸前，回荡在耳边。

“我欢迎你，Loki。”

这是第三次Loki听到这句话，第一次来自那位对任何人都十分友好的光明之神，那个人怀着对所有人都有的广泛的善意对自己说出了这句话，那是他第一次来到Asgard。

第二次，来自Thor。

那个男人第一次见到自己，眼中带着毫不掩饰的鄙夷和轻视，他看不起他，认为他不配做一个神族，不配成为他的长辈，但他还是伸出了手，说着欢迎。从这一次见面，他们的关系便一发不可收拾。

第三次，他又一次从同一个人嘴里听到，饱含着愧疚和真心去欢迎他。

太迟，也太蠢。

Loki撇撇嘴，也就任由Thor这么抱着，他靠在对方的肩上，又想到了Fenris，心里把Thor骂了千八百遍，觉得根本不够解气，奈何Thor力气太大，完全推不开。

真可气，明明眼前这个傻子什么都没做什么都不知道，Fenris却生了一双和他一样湛蓝如海的眼睛。

“难以置信，我还要再说第三次吗？——Thor，放开我。”Loki的语气十分平静，但不难听出他语气中对Thor的不耐。

这回Thor乖乖放开了他，Loki终于有机会一把攥住对方的领子，咬上男人的唇瓣，Thor愣了半晌，重新拥住怀里的人，加深这个突如其来的吻。

他们被升温的空气和炙热猛烈的接吻冲昏了头脑，借由着床沿绊倒在床上，Thor在他们的唇瓣分开后将头埋在了他的颈窝处，低沉的声音有些闷闷的：

“Loki……”

“够了，闭上嘴，大个子。”Loki翻了翻白眼，重新吻了上去。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *下章和好炮？不不不，打炮可以有，和好是不存在的: )


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级NC17/R18  
> 舔穴预警

Loki从未想过他会如此沉迷在这样一场情欲当中，他身陷在柔软的床垫上，双手上举过头顶被Thor象征性地压在床上，身上的男人根本没有使力，他却心甘情愿地被这样控制着。

在Thor的亲吻下他的呼吸开始加重，然而这个金发的男人似乎根本没打算停止，对方碾磨着他的唇瓣、啃咬他的脖颈和锁骨，留下微红的吻痕和牙印，温热的气息呼在他的耳边，嘴里低声呢喃着。

他们有过愉快亦或是不愉快的交媾，却从未有过像现在这样细腻的性爱，Loki的脑子被情欲和快感震得昏昏沉沉，只能微喘着将自己的身躯靠近Thor，这次是他主动挑起的，他当然也不会临阵脱逃。

“别磨蹭了…你是狗吗？”Loki的阴茎早就硬挺地高高翘起，渗出的前液都沾湿了他的小腹，Loki真怀疑自己再被Thor这么舔下去可能都不需要抚慰就直接高潮了，他得及时阻止这种丢脸的行为发生。

可惜Thor完全不打算把Loki的话听进去，他的一只手终于使了点力道，将Loki的两只手腕压在床上，以防对方反悔了想要挣扎。他没有急着去进入，即使Loki的下面已经因为Thor的挑逗变得有些湿润，他也没有去触碰那里，而是低着头依旧在Loki的身上每一寸肌肤舔舐亲吻着。

这是他的Loki。

只属于他的。

这个执念根深蒂固，从一开始就植入在Thor的心里，无论他们是互相憎恶还是依赖，这个想法从来没有改变过。

Thor最后含住了Loki硬挺的阴茎，惹得后者发出一声酥软的呻吟。这是他们从未做过的事情，也是Thor一直不屑于去做的事情，但此刻的男人却丝毫没有体现出一点点的厌恶或是嫌弃，他专心的侍弄着Loki的欲望，导致更多细碎的喘息声从Loki嘴里传出。

Loki不禁挺了挺身子将下身往Thor的嘴里送去，他的胸腔剧烈的起伏着，本还想对着Thor发出咒骂的话语被瞬间咽了回去，变成了难耐地催促：“唔……Thor……”

这不够，他想要被填满，想要被进入，他需要Thor，不只是单纯的抚慰和亲吻。

面对身下人的催促，Thor吐出Loki的阴茎，他的手分开对方的双腿，顺着柱身一点点往下，舔过囊袋和会阴，最后在那个正轻微收缩的后穴停下，舌尖顺着褶皱舔舐了一圈，抵着柔软的穴口进入。

不同于阴茎的粗大，舌苔的柔软和湿热带来的快感如电流般冲击着Loki的大脑，他几乎是尖叫着射了出来，白浊的精液瞬间污染了他的胸膛和小腹。

他从没想到Thor竟然会做到这种地步，即使射了，高潮的余韵还未过去，Thor的舌头还在他的肉穴里搅动，羞耻促使他想要合拢自己的双腿，可是Thor根本不会给他机会这么做，他的腿被对方用手坚定地分开，清楚地将自己私密的部位暴露给Thor。

“Thor……嗯…停下…啊！”

柔软敏感的内壁被舌头一次次地舔舐触碰，在Loki发出抗拒的时候Thor惩罚性地用牙齿咬着穴口的嫩肉，因过度刺激而分泌体液的肉穴痉挛收缩着，在Thor的动作下发出更加色情黏腻的水声，Loki浑身瘫软在床上，只能任由对方控制着自己，坐着令人羞耻的事情，很快他刚刚释放过的阴茎又渐渐站了起来。

“你是我的。”

Thor抬头亲吻着Loki的大腿内侧，喃喃地说着。

“唔……够了，快进来…别说那些没用的。”Loki真的忍到了极限，他现在急需Thor用那根粗大的阴茎填满他，无论是身心，他都正在渴望Thor，但很明显Loki并不会把这个放在嘴上说出来，更不会回应来自Thor的告白。

Thor没有再回话，他用自己的阴茎一点点挤进那个紧致的地带，两个人同时发出一声餍足的喘息。但是Thor并没有给Loki太多适应的时间，他想进入的更深，想要对方脑子里只剩下他和他的阴茎，因此那双湛蓝的眸子里露着不容抗拒的占有欲。

贪心的不止Thor一个，Loki将腿盘在Thor的腰间，感受着男人在自己体内的抽动，甬道收缩着吞吐尺寸巨大的肉棒，每一次进入都能让他的呻吟更大一分，Loki现在的样子倒真有几分像Thor口中的“婊子”，淫荡又诱人。

阴茎一次次碾压过甬道内的软肉，撞击着内壁，将每一处褶皱都完全撑开。Thor在Loki张嘴呻吟的时候堵住他的唇，汲取对方口中的唾液，在深吻的同时身下的男人的嘴里还会泄出一些享受的低吟声，这让Thor加快了在Loki体内的律动。

这简直就是毒药，他们对彼此来说都是，具有致命般的吸引力，Loki仰起头剧烈的喘息，吸收在刚才的亲吻中所失去的氧气，他明知Thor·Odinson根本不可能和他有什么结果，却任由着事情这样发展下去，陷入这个人金发男人为他制造的欢愉当中。

“Thor，”Loki舔了舔有些干涩的唇瓣，笑着望进对方那双深海一样的蓝眼睛之中，“Fuck me more……”

我需要更多。

更多你给我的，更多你让我感受到的。

“As your wish，uncle.”

也许是Thor故意的，这一声称呼听起来缓慢又低沉，穿过Loki的耳膜，在他的脑子里炸开。

一瞬间背德感所带来的莫名的刺激和快感充斥着他的全身，让Loki清楚的意识到自己正在被自己名义上的侄子操着屁股，而他本人却因此而感到享受。

Thor大开大合的肏干让他咬着嘴唇发出呜咽，他的后穴贪婪地吮吸着体内粗大的阴茎，Thor握住他的腰胯，几乎是将他操进了床垫里，Loki的理智早就因为这巨大的爽感消失殆尽，他的大脑一片空白，在Thor又一次猛烈的进入后攀上了他的第二次高潮，射出的精液没有第一次那么浓，淅淅沥沥地沾在两人的小腹间。

因高潮而收紧的后穴夹着体内的阴茎，身上的男人进入的更深，射在Loki的体内，当他低喘着抽出自己的阴茎，被灌满了精液的后穴不自觉地痉挛着，因为猛烈的性事而暂时无法完全合上。

Thor低头轻吻着Loki的锁骨和胸膛，将对方胸前的乳头含入口中，腾出一只手将两根手指再次塞进Loki的肉穴中，里面的精液在手指的转动下渗出了些许流在了床上。

“唔嗯……拿出去，你是种马吗？”Loki的身体一阵酥麻，但他并不打算让这个大个子再这么为所欲为下去，他感觉自己骨头都要散架了。

回答Loki的是再一次进入他体内的阴茎。

一直到Loki真的连一根手指也没法动弹，不知疲倦的雷神才勉强放过了他，肚子里不知道被灌入了多少男人的精液，Loki也没心思去管，很快就在床上睡了过去。

Thor大概帮对方清理了一下，亲吻Loki的额头，他知道对方已经睡着了。

“我爱你，Loki。”

“我爱你。”

一遍过后又是一遍，像是在确认自己心里的感觉。他也许可以用其他的话来和Loki一次次表达自己所想，但唯独这一句，他可能永远没法开口。

爱情是枷锁，而他们之间的关系，根本不是一个枷锁就可以概括的。

而宫殿的大门外，那位貌美的金发女性背靠在门边的墙上，她隐约可以听到自己的丈夫对着那个曾经剪了她头发的邪神呢喃的爱语。

她缓缓站直了身子，没再多做停留，转身往自己的宫殿走去。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

作为一个深爱着儿子的母亲以及一个心系Asgard的神后来说，无论如何都是不可能允许自己的儿子出任何的问题——不管是Balder还是Thor都一样①。

“你也看到了，Loki就是这样的存在，他不可能随我们的意思来行动。”Frigga对着Sif摇了摇头，她一个人根本没法改变什么，就连Odin也没有选择站在她这里，所以她才决定将这件事和Sif商量。

Odin当然不可能做出伤害Loki的事情，不过这也不是因为他们是结拜兄弟的原因，而是因为对于现在的Odin来说他需要Loki，需要Loki的聪明才智来帮助他解决可能会出现的麻烦，所以说要是想做出赶走Loki之类的事情，Odin是不允许的。

“Loki是我们的一员，我不会允许任何人做出伤害他的事情。”——这是Odin亲口对Frigga说出的话，同时也拒绝了Frigga想要改变现状的建议。

Sif面对Frigga的陈述，神色纠结，她听了对方的话去了Thor的宫殿，看到了不该看到的事情。

这位女神从结婚开始就并没有对Thor抱有什么爱慕之情，她很善良而且忠诚，对于Odin的安排不会有什么疑义，更何况Thor在Asgard的名声不低于Balder，嫁给对方也无可厚非。虽说没有感情，但无论怎么样看见自己的丈夫和诡计之神搞在一起总会让她有些许的不适。

“也许Thor只是一时兴起，”Sif想了想，沉声道，“Loki也不可能甘心屈于人下。”

说这话的时候Sif自己也没有底，她听见了Thor的一声声包含情意的爱语，那完全不可能是所谓的“一时兴起”，但此刻她也和Frigga一样束手无策，或许让Thor得到一份属于自己的爱情也并非坏事？

“Loki当然不会，但是如果Thor和Loki在一起的时间越长，灾难就会越快地降临Asgard。”

不得不承认Frigga确实对Loki抱有过偏见，但是考虑到Thor的幸福，她也并不打算去阻拦，但是一切都没有她想象的那么简单。

Thor和Loki必须分开，越快越好。

“什么？”没有听出话语中意思的Sif疑惑道。

Frigga叹气道：“这是你不应该知道的事情，亲爱的。”

也许是知道神后可以隐瞒着事实，她思考着对方话中所谓的“灾难”，理智和担忧很快就战胜了感情，她望向明显有些郁郁寡欢的Frigga，这位可怜的女士正在为了儿子的幸福以及人民的安危而困扰。

“诸神之父知道您的想法吗？”Sif问道，她认为如果Odin知道对方口中的灾难，那么一定就会有一个很好的解决办法。

Frigga艰难地扬了扬嘴角，尝试着露出一个微笑。

她当然说了，她怎么可能不说呢？就连这件事情本身，都是Odin亲口告诉他的。

但是很明显Odin并没有意识到事情正在往糟糕的方向发展，即使Odin告诉他Loki承诺了绝对会在最快的时间内和Thor分开，Odin认为只要Loki做到这个承诺，就不会有任何事情发生，保全了Asgard的同时，也不会让Loki受到众神的伤害。但女人的直觉往往是最准的，Frigga多少也了解这位诡计之神，Loki不可能按照他们的意思行事。 

“他不会听我的，再怎么说Loki也是他的兄弟。我也尝试和Sigyn谈过，但那孩子的话似乎并不能得到Loki的重视。”Frigga不知道该如何向Sif开口，只能用了这样的理由来回答。

Sif思索了一会儿才缓缓点头，情绪复杂：“如果真如您所说的那样，我会想办法。”

得到了Sif的同意，一直紧锁着眉头的Frigga才有了少许的放松，她也许隐瞒了一部分的实情，但是也是无可奈何，事关Asgard，也关乎Thor和Balder……是的，甚至关系到她的另一位儿子Balder的性命。

就像最开始说的，这位神后不可能允许自己的儿子出任何的问题，无论是Balder还是Thor。

 

Sif并没有去找Thor，她知道Thor是个死脑筋，对方根本不可能听进去他的话，更何况这还是Thor对Loki产生了不该有的感情之后。

而相比之下，更加理智而且聪明的Loki就比Thor要好说话一些，虽然Sif不喜欢Loki，那个狡猾的骗子曾经为了剪她的头发向她示爱，而自己轻易的上了当，有了这件事情，两个人见面难免会有尴尬。

“我希望你能明白，”Sif酝酿了一下自己的措辞，在Loki双手环胸看着自己的时候冷静地说道，“你和Thor在一起并不能有好的结果。”

“我想你应该知道，那老家伙很早以前就说了和你差不多的话？”Loki沉默了一会儿，对Sif问。

Loki不会因为Sif是Thor的妻子就有什么忌讳，同时正是因为Thor和Sif的婚姻算不上完美，是一场没有爱情基础的婚姻，他才会奇怪为什么到了这个时候Sif还会以Thor妻子的身份来要求他和对方保持距离。

“不，你误会了，这不仅仅是你和Thor之间的问题。”Sif理解到Loki的意思，微微蹙眉，也表达了Loki对Odin所用称呼的不满。

对Sif的话有了些兴趣的Loki眉梢上挑，如果说Odin和Frigga爱子心切，不愿意让自己的儿子和他扯上关系，那么他完全不会在乎，他巴不得让Odin地心里再多添些堵才好呢，但既然Sif说了这个问题不止是关系到他和Thor之间，那他认为还是有必要听一听的。

Sif见Loki有意听下去，这才松了口气继续说：“Asgard也是你的容身之所，就算你对众神没有好感，也该为你的唯一可以待下去的地方着想。”

“什么意思？”Loki的表情有了些变化，脸上的笑容也逐渐消失。

“虽然我不知道会发生什么，但是你和Thor的关系确实会成为关键，会有一场灾难。我不确定那是什么，但是能让神后如此重视的，应该不会是小事。”

Loki眯起眼睛，思考着这所谓的灾难的可能性，神后是一位性子温和的人，平时也不会关心众神之间的事情，如果说有什么能让神后在乎的，那应该除了Odin就是她的儿子们了。

至于灾难——无非就是死亡。

“好吧，就像你说的，有事情要发生，对吗？”Loki重新扬起微笑，他基本上已经猜到了事情的大概，“虽然我之前和老家伙保证过了，但也不妨碍我再说一次，相信我，Thor和我的这种关系也维持不了多久。”

“这我知道，”Sif点头，“但是你要尽快解决。”

“好吧。”Loki耸肩，见Sif没什么要说的了，他也不打算在这里久留。

他可不希望让Thor知道自己和Sif见了面，就当初那件事情而言，如果让Thor知道了，自己就没什么好的结果。

“等等，”Sif出声叫住了Loki，她纠结了一会儿，最终还是将心里的话说了出来：“如果不是你当初剪了我的头发，而且现在又因为Asgard……我可能会祝福你和Thor。当然，只是可能。”

Loki的神色微愣，对着Sif笑出了声。

“那我该庆幸我当初剪了你的头发。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①北欧神话中，光明之神Balder和雷霆之神Thor都是Frigga的儿子，只不过Thor并非Frigga所生，而是继子。


	16. Chapter 16

这是Loki大概第四次背着Thor离开Asgard进入铁森林，而且每一次去的时间都会逐步增加，这很明显就是在渐渐减少和Thor的相处时间，但有一方面原因也是因为比起Thor，Loki更愿意多看看Fenris。

即使这小怪物长得和他另外一个父亲出奇的像。

空气沉静了许久，Angerboda率先打破了沉默，她拍了拍Fenris的头，让他自己在森林里逛一会儿，等到男孩点点头离开，这位貌美聪明的女巨人才将目光放在Loki身上。

“你在想什么，感觉心不在焉。”Angerboda敛了眼帘，收回视线看向Fenirs离开的方向，“连Fenirs都感觉到你的不对劲。”

他们两个都不需要担心在这危险的铁森林里一个男孩会出什么问题，就像当初Angerboda用“它”来形容Fenirs一样，一匹可以化身为狼的男孩是不会需要别人保护的。正好相反，Fenirs在铁森林里反而更加自在。

而狼都是很敏锐的，Fenris轻易地就感觉到了自己父亲大人情绪的不对，一直用那双湛蓝的眸子盯着Loki看，这让Angerboda不得不出声提醒。

“有什么问题吗？”Loki冲着Angerboda微笑，他确实心不在焉，他对Sif的话耿耿于怀，他发现有什么不受他控制的事情正在发生。

“问题大了，雷霆之神做了什么让你连自己儿子都不关心了？”

这话的内容颇像一个充满抱怨的母亲以及妻子，但从Angerboda嘴里说出来就变了味道，反倒更像是有那么些幸灾乐祸。

“如果他那毫无克制可言的雄性动物的冲动行为也算的话，那么他做的远比你想象的多。”

Loki冷笑，没有正面回答对方的问题。

Angerboda哼了一声：“谁要听你说这个了？”

“那你想知道什么？我亲爱的Angie。”

Angie是Angerboda的昵称，与其说是昵称，不如说Loki想要这么称呼她，因为每次只要他这么喊，这位性格高傲的女巨人就会选择性地和他终止目前的谈话，可想而知对方是有多不喜欢这个昵称。

但这一次Angerboda只是顿了顿，便接着说道，“也许我可以帮你呢？那也不打算告诉我吗？”

Loki并不认为Angerboda有多大的本事可以解决他目前的困惑，对方只是个生活在距离Asgard千里远的铁森林里，根本没法知道太多的消息。

但他还是讲了Sif和Frigga的事，他告诉对方自己猜测到了Odin之子会遭遇到不测，同时也说了自己可能会受到牵连，这对他来说十分不利。

倘若真的是Thor或者Balder有什么意外，那么毫无疑问自己会成为众神针对的核心，他绝对不会有好下场。

任何一个阿萨或者华纳神族都会怀疑Asgard唯一一个外来者。

Angerboda静静听着，当气氛再一次沉寂，她才开口，这一回的语气变得十分平淡：“知道我为什么会要收养Fenirs吗？”

“什么？”Loki问，对于眼前的女巨人完全不沾边的问题有些疑惑。

“我可是霜巨人，再怎么说我也不可能这么离经叛道，收养一个阿萨神族的子嗣。”Angerboda扬起一抹看似温柔的笑容，“我帮你，是因为我知道你比任何人都恨Asgard。”

“既然事情还没发生，你也不要心急，我相信到时候你会做到一个你我都会满意的结果。”

她清楚的知道Loki的恨由何处，也了解Loki的聪明狡猾的性格，当知道Odin之子离灾难不远，她便怂恿对方将未定的事情变成真实。

她可以借Loki的手去给Asgard带来一些不大不小的祸事。

“你觉得我就这么容易就听你的话去做一些对我有害的事情？”

Loki挑起眉毛，他对与Angerboda的暗示不为所动，此时此刻眼前这个女人的行为倒是解释了为什么他和对方第一次见面就产生了不错的好感。

有时候两个人太过相似也不是什么好事，一旦大意说不定就被利用了。

“就算现在不是，你以后也会的。”Angerboda一点也不焦急，她只是笑了笑，目光看着以狼的形态出现在远处的Fenirs。

“而且就我看来，你身上Odinson的气息比以前更浓厚了，你和他在一起的时间确实太长了些。”

这真是出乎意料，连站在自己这一边的Angerboda也开始认为自己和Thor·Odinson过于亲近了。

Loki认真思考起这个问题的重要性。

如果以他们两个现在的状态来看，根本没有什么不好，Thor比以前安分许多，他又有了Fenirs，按照现状来看，这没什么不好。

但这份现状不足以消除他对众神入骨般的恨意，不足以打破他们之间违背伦理的关系。

灾难将至，Odin之子陷入危险之地，他则是那个最会被诸神的武器对准的人，无论事实与否，他都会被套上枷锁。

Loki翠绿的眸色渐沉，否定了女巨人的话：

“这段时间不会再长了。”

当初Sif的警告提醒了他，就算诸神对他的态度再怎么改变，他也永远是那个他们眼中没有资格成为神族的巨人之子、满嘴谎言的外来者。

 

Loki回到Asgard的时候，他被Heimdallr堵在了门口，这个满口金牙的男人眼中带着不屑和得意。

如果不死对方主动来找他的麻烦，Loki估计都要忘记自己还有这么一号敌人了。

“做什么？金灿灿先生？”Loki回以一个笑容，“这种时候你不应该在彩虹桥看门吗？”

“还轮不到你这种小人来指责我，你自己做了什么心里应该清楚。”

Heimdallr的话让Loki愣了愣，他紧了紧身侧的拳头，神色镇定：“我能做什么？我记得All father也不曾阻止过我去往铁森林。”

“哼，在你与Odin之子偷情之后竟然还敢与卑贱的女巨人苟合，All father默许你，诸神也不会因此允许你如此任意妄为。”

是了，他怎么能忘记Heimdallr可以看见这些？而他最不希望发生的事情就是这个。

就算Odin默许了这一切，Frigga和Sif尽力阻止他和Thor的相处，他们却不会外传，但Heimdallr不一样，这个男人会用一切手段摧毁他，会把所有事情在九界传开。

在别人看来他会是什么？

在那些人眼中他只不过是个肮脏、淫贱的——

“你们在说什么？”

Loki面色一僵，他看向声音的源头，雷霆之神的眸中迸发出怒火，眉头紧皱着看向他。Loki不知道Thor听见了多少，但他肯定这一次自己没法逃过一劫。可是令他想不到的是，Thor向前了几步，站在他身前，隔离了他和Heimdallr。

“Heimdallr，我的挚友，我希望你记得许诺过我的事情。”

“这不会是个好的决定，殿下。”

“Heimdallr！”Thor的怒吼阻断了Heimdallr的劝说，后者犹豫了片刻，还是在威胁性地瞪了一眼Loki后选择了离开。

没等Loki开口，Thor的声音便再次响了起来，听上去像是努力压制了自己的怒火：“Heimdallr答应过我不会将任何事情说出去，但是你，Loki——”

Thor缓缓转过身，大海般深邃的眸子看向Loki，他多少次忍耐了对方的任性，多少次想要弥补自己对Loki做出的一切过分的事情。

但是为什么对方总是一次次想要磨破他的耐心？

“你还瞒着我什么？”

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级NC17/R18  
> 强制性行为预警

他隐瞒了什么？

多到他都数不清了。

Loki看着Thor，脸上带着笑容，完全没有在意对方眼中迸发出的怒火，他早就料到了会有这个局面，这也多亏了他经常往铁森林跑，虽然Heimdallr是个意外，但和Loki想要的结果并没有多大偏差。

“你已经听了不是吗？还想知道什么，Angie？还是Fenris？”

Thor蹙眉：“Fenris？”

他仅仅只是知道了有一个和Loki有关系的女性霜巨人，如果说那个女巨人叫Angie，那Fenris……

“当然是我亲爱的儿子，”Loki脸上的笑容更盛了，“继承了Angie和我的血脉，一个出色的男孩。”

Thor听见了自己所剩无几的理智断线的声音。

如果他能亲眼见到Fenris，那个一头金色短发还有着蓝色眼睛的男孩，他此刻绝不会相信Loki的胡编乱造，因为Fenris的长相基本上是和Thor一个模子刻出来的，而Angerboda？这位女巨人虽然貌美，Fenris身上却没有任何一处体现出了她的基因。

Thor的失控Loki预料到了，他也不打算去平息这份怒火，他也终于决定去实行对Odin、对Sif的承诺。

而在那之前，Loki选择了沉溺在Thor泄恨的深吻中，唇齿磕碰着造成细小的伤口，铁锈味的血液逐渐扩散进口腔，他却丝毫不反抗地接受着这点轻微的疼痛感。

Loki永远无法适应肉身给他带来的痛觉，他微微蹙眉，只是选择抓紧了Thor的手腕，嘴中泄出呜咽来表达自己的不适。

“你要知道，大个子，这里可是外面。”

在Loki获得了短暂的休息，他低头轻笑了一声，提醒道。

如此漫不经心，带着挑衅的的语气彻底激怒了Thor，就像是Loki不曾把他放在眼里，将他的愤怒当做是小孩子在耍脾气，对方只是敷衍性地安抚，却从未真正在意过。

Thor的目光冷凝，沉声道：“我现在就可以让所有人看见你是怎样被我操到高潮的。”

Loki只是笑，没有一丝慌张：“请便。”

他知道Thor不会，就算这个男人气到失去理智，也不会做出这种损人不利己的事情，更何况他相信Thor也不希望做到一半被人打扰。

事实就像Loki所想的，Thor的蓝色眼眸中压抑着令人恐惧的狂怒，却始终没有在这里爆发出来。直到他半强硬地将Loki带入自己的宫殿，那份郁积在心中的暴戾才彻底展露在表面，Thor掐住了Loki的脖颈，那个地方对Thor来说脆弱的仿佛轻轻一握就可以掐断，他在将大门关上的那个瞬间一个用力将人摁在了墙壁上。

“唔咳……”

Loki毫无准备地被这样掐着脖子受到撞击，发出了一声咳嗽，眉眼因为被撞得生疼的脊背而挤在了一起，往常会在第一时间发出嘲讽或者咒骂的银舌头这一回罢了工，Loki像是故意不愿意再说一句话，紧闭着唇瓣。

“你不准备为自己辩解？”Thor因为Loki的神情愣了一瞬，犹豫了一秒再次问道。

“不。”Loki的回答丝毫没有停顿。

“……Great.”

Thor的语气像是喉咙间挤出的低吼，他最后一次的耐心也被Loki当成了笑话，也不准备再自作多情了。

他的Loki，属于他的Loki，现在却和另一个女人生了孩子……

这个——

该死的婊子！

Thor扒开了Loki的衣服，手掌上移抬起Loki的下颌，Loki被迫扬起了头，很快就感觉到肩膀处被狠咬了一口。

“唔……”

诡计之神的翠绿的双眼已经氲了水气，他的身体因为疼痛而轻微颤抖，但此时的Thor似乎执着于给予他身体上的折磨，他被男人扯住了头发，在来不及反应的时候整个人就已经被毫不留情地扔在地上，地板冰凉的触感刺激着他的神经，他身上早就没了衣服蔽体，像一块破布一般被随意的丢在地上。

Loki本以为Thor只是粗暴了些，但是当Thor让他以一种羞耻的姿势跪趴在地上的时候，他发觉可能事情没他想的那么简单。

Thor俯下身拖起Loki的腰肢，手指顶进对方暴露在空气中的穴口，没被扩张过的后穴被突然入侵，穴肉立刻吸附在手指上，轻微地收缩。

曾经只要是在做之前，Thor绝对会给他做足了扩张，但这次，对方只是将手指捅进了他干涩的后穴，随意抽动了几下，Loki见感觉到自己的身后的私密被一个硬挺炽热的东西抵住了，以他的姿势并看不见Thor的动作，但他也不难猜到那是什么。

“啊……！”

Thor的阴茎尺寸很大，加上Loki根本没有得到足够的前戏和润滑，这种撕裂般的痛感立刻侵袭了全身，Loki的脸色发白，紧攥着拳头却没有说出一句话让对方停下。

身后的男人完全不给他适应的时间，巨大的阴茎埋在他的体内，撑开他穴口的每一处褶皱，碾压着穴道里的软弱，进入地快速而且凶猛。Loki跪着着双腿发软，他感觉自己的身体就要被顶穿了，阴茎的每一次抽动都伴随着巨大的折磨，他感觉不到丝毫的快感，额头渗出了冷汗。

“啊……啊、唔……”Loki的头低的更低了，他知道自己现在就像母狗一样接受着操干，羞耻又痛苦，然而始终高傲的他却只是将头埋在双臂中，发出断断续续的呻吟。

他不反抗，不制止，纵容Thor的任意妄为，只有在痛到无法忍受的时候才会发出几声呜咽。

Thor扣着他的腰胯，低头靠近Loki的颈部，Loki的沉默使他的动作更加过分，他低喘着将自己的阴茎插入深处，肉体之间越加靠近，和粗鲁的动作相反的是他在Loki耳边的轻声呢喃。

“Loki……”

“Loki，我爱你——”

充满磁性的男声震得Loki的脑子昏沉，他分不清对方话语的真假，他的身体每一处都如同散架了一样，无暇去思考男人的低语。持续的肏干下他的下身早就不受控制地挺立，即使疼到极致，他淫荡的身子还是习惯性地对Thor做出了反应。

“你是我的。”

Loki的身子轻颤。

“你只能是我的！”

Thor一个用力地撞击进了最深处，力道和语气都是发狠似的强硬，这一次Loki在一声变调的尖叫声后终于选择了回应对方的话。

“……不……”

他不可能是，也不能是。

Thor因为这仅仅简单的一个单词气到额角的青筋暴起，粗大的阴茎毫不留情地在紧致的甬道里抽动。Loki拒绝了他，这是他第二次在Loki的面前说这句话，第一次是无视、第二次是无情的拒绝。

他在不知情的情况下遭到了背叛，他的告白被Loki揉碎在这份简短的拒绝里，低下又卑贱。

在这句拒绝之后，Thor便没再不知趣地继续说话，埋头专注于发泄自己的愤怒和欲望，将精液灌入肠道，当他从Loki的体内退出的时候，白浊的液体混着些许腥红从还未合拢的穴口流出。

Thor的眉头微蹙，他知道一定是自己在没控制好力道的情况下伤到了Loki。

Loki尝试从地上撑起自己的身子，却在一阵天旋地转之后自己就被金发男人抱到了床上，而在下一秒，他再一次被男人进入了身体，Loki仰起头，发出喘息，没有一句反抗和咒骂。

不知道被Thor进入了多少次，多少次被男人的精液填满，他的下身早就被操到麻木，阴茎也没法再射出一点液体，浑身连一根手指都不能动弹。

“Thor……”

Loki将头埋进枕头里，用Thor听不到的音量低声喊道。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一次分手炮get√


	18. Chapter 18

Loki离开了Asgard，他离开的当天拖着一身的疲惫，这些都要拜Thor所赐。

诡计之神的突然出走并没有让诸神将这件事情放在心上，一个麻烦的离开让他们所有人都松了一口气，不如说是值得庆祝。而Loki只是礼貌地和Odin商议，他用Angerboda和自己的Fenris做借口，希望做一个父亲该有的样子，也希望对那位美丽的女巨人负起责任。

当然这一切都只是借口，Loki根本不在意Angerboda会怎么样，相比之下能让他稍微放在心上的应该只有Fenris。

他的Fenris。

Odin并没有过多阻拦，他得到了自己想要的结果，如果Loki离开一阵子，对Thor来说也是一件好事。而自己的妻子Frigga也不用天天活在担忧之中。

所以Loki就这样在众神的期待下离开了Asgard。

“你打算在我这儿住多久？”

Angerboda看向一脸轻松的Loki，她其实不怎么介意这个满肚子坏水的男人住在自己这里，毕竟她还收养了人家的儿子，可是总归得有一个期限，她又不是什么好人，来一个收留一个。

Loki脸上带着笑，他现在是自由之身，虽然只是暂时的，但应该没有什么能比这件事情更让他愉快的了。

“不会太久的，那老家伙也不可能让我一直脱离他的掌控，”Loki的语气中藏着些许的嘲讽，他故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“我想等危机解除了以后应该就没问题了。”

Angerboda思索了几秒：“危机？”

“当然是等爱子心切的Frigga消除了对我的警惕之后。”

对于Loki这句话，女巨人扬起了一边的眉毛，状似不经意的问道：“那之后？你打算对他的儿子下手吗？”

Loki翡翠绿的眸子微敛，闪过的光芒也只是一瞬，他的脸上只有笑容，看不出其他的情绪：“你指哪一个？我想其中一个我已经下过手了。”

对于男人的油嘴滑舌，Angerboda毫不意外，她几次想要推动对方，尝试着让他产生不良的想法，比如背叛诸神、背叛Odin，但面前的这位似乎一直都在和她打着擦边球，他们的对话永远不得要领，无法深入下去。

而至于对Frigga的儿子下手这件事情，她也不过是想让Loki试一试，万一成功了呢？无论是Thor、Balder还是Hoder①，只要能有其中一个遭遇不测，想必诸神的心绪也会随着神子的死亡而变得低沉阴郁。

可惜那个明明一开始一直想着要扳倒众神的诡计之神却一直回避和她交谈这件事情，这让Angerboda十分不能理解。

“父亲大人，您怎么来了？”已经是少年模样的Fenris从门外探出头，他隔着很远就好像听见了父亲大人的声音，所以就没再玩耍而是跑了回来。

“当然是来看你，我亲爱的Fenris。”

Loki的笑容真切了些许，他在Fenris来到他身边的时候伸手揉了揉对方的金发，却在触及到少年的那一刻动作微顿。

无论怎么说，这个孩子和他另外一个父亲有很多相像之处，他虽然喜爱Fenris，可是依旧没办法完全接受这个孩子，这是他的儿子，也是Thor的。

所以每当Loki和Fenris相处，都会有那么一点不自在。

而Fenris肯定也会有所察觉。

金发蓝眸的少年眨眨眼，想了想才问：“父亲大人这一次要留多久？”

“会住一段时间。”Loki再次将目光放在Fenris身上，虽然见面的次数不多，但他也是看着对方长大，记忆里的Fenris一直都很听话可爱。

真不知道像谁。Loki内心不免有些腹诽。

一旁被忽视的Angerboda没打算去打扰这对父子，就算她很早之前就看出这对父子并没有表面上相处的那么融洽。Loki很明显是因为Thor·Odinson的关系对Fenris有一些偏见，这个做父亲的完全没有尽心。

这么看起来，自己倒是更有母亲的样子。

 

Angerboda趁着铁森林的夜晚只身一人走进了森林深处，常年居住在铁森林的她早就习惯了在危险的黑暗中行走，却忽略了还有一个人和她一样熟悉这片森林。

一直到快要穿过铁森林的边界，她才停下，回头看了看被黑暗笼罩的森林，那里朦胧一片，没有一点生息，但她还是在这么长的路程中发现了那个微不可闻的脚步声。

“Fenris。”女巨人叹了口气，唤了一句自己养子的名讳。

一匹已经有半人高的狼低垂着头从树后走出，它眼睛在夜色下散发着幽蓝的光芒，凝视着Angerboda。

女巨人微笑着摸了摸Fenris的头，她并没有让对方变回人形，而是顺着抚摸对方的毛发，眼中充满了宠溺。

“这是我们两个人的秘密，不可以告诉你父亲。”她低声说道。

Fenris没有动作，而是沉默了片刻才变回少年的模样，他看着自己的母亲，潜意识里他知道也许应该让父亲大人知道这件事情，但是感情上他却不怎么愿意这么做。

他知道父亲大人可能并不喜欢他，但是他一直试着做一个好孩子，他想要父亲大人的关注，可是这一切都有些徒劳无功，渐渐的，Fenris也就没那么执着了，即便他仍然无法放下对父亲的那份喜爱。

“如果您告诉我您要做什么，我就不和父亲大人说。”

Fenris的话让Angerboda失笑，这匹小狼确实有些地方遗传了他的父亲，带了些狡猾和精明。

“听话，你的父亲受了委屈，我这是在帮他。”

这话半真半假，Angerboda从某些方面来说确实是在帮助Loki，她只需要穿过这片自己居住的森林，去巨人的国度，找一个可以在时机到来的时候足以挑起战争的人。

这本该是巨人统管的世界，却被阿萨神族抢夺，所有的巨人都被赶往荒凉之地，这些人一直都在计划着夺回属于自己的世界，其中有一位的野心最为旺盛。

Angerboda希望对方可以接受她的提议，用Loki来作为她和对方谈判的筹码。只因为Loki对Asgard的感情同样有着憎恶，也有着巨人族没有的优势。巨人族始终无法靠近Asgard，那里有最坚固的防守，有Odin、Thor、Frey这样的神祗守护，而Loki，他可以创造出一切对巨人族有利的优势。

当听到Loki和她说到神后Frigga所提及的灾难，Angerboda就清楚的了解到了不久之后即将发生变化的未来——诸神的黄昏，Loki可以作为这一切的导火线，将灾难带给Asgard，这位诡计之神便是不可或缺的那一部分。

Odin和Frigga尽力掩盖的事实，就是一场注定失败的战争，一次无法避免的灾难。

而她所需要的，便是在这场灾难中谋取一个立足之地。

至于眼前这位邪神的儿子，她想将来也会派上不小的用处。

“现在，我的孩子，回到你父亲身边去。”Angerboda的脸上露出笑容，这促使本就貌美的她显得更加迷人了些，“等你长大些，也可以和母亲一样帮助你的父亲了。”

Fenris似懂非懂地点点头，重新化为狼的模样消失在森林深处。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Hoder：霍德尔（Hodur），北欧神话的黑暗之神，光明之神Balder的孪生兄弟，双目失明。
> 
> *新人物即将出场，猜猜看是谁？


	19. Chapter 19

这几日Loki过的很不错，铁森林的一切虽然并不让Loki满意，再怎么说这个阴森黑暗的地方也不可能要比Asgard的住处要好，当然Loki指的肯定不是那个连活水都没有的后房，而是Thor金碧辉煌的宫殿。可是这里的自由确实Asgard不能比的。

然而这里却有人不愿意Loki待那么久，Angerboda自从上次趁着夜色出过一次铁森林，对Loki也没那么多耐心了，这个“Odin的兄弟”虽然在Asgard不受待见，但表面上受到的待遇还是不错的，习惯了好的生活，在她的黑森林当然也就没那么舒适了，她也受够了对方时不时的嘲讽和抱怨，那烦人的银舌头真是一秒也没停过。

所以当Angerboda半推半劝地让Loki换个地方的时候，也顺便提出了一个她早就想好的建议。

“我认识个人，他那里可比我这儿舒坦多了，而且他也正好想见见你。”

Loki抱着怀疑的心态同意了，毕竟他没了对诸神做恶作剧的机会，最近也有一些无聊。但是当他真的见到Angie口中说到的那个人的时候，顿时有些后悔听这位女巨人的话，他怎么就忘了对方也个狡猾的家伙。

“要见你一面真难，Loki。”面前的人——或者说是巨人，对着Loki露出礼节性的笑容。

Loki没有言语，回以一个颔首。

他从没见过对方，但是这人的名字他倒是听过不少遍，当初知道他，是因为那时候他还在全新全意盘算着对诸神的报复，其中考虑到利用的人就要有眼前这位。

Loki耸耸肩，做出一副无奈的样子：“我确实有考虑过见你一面，只可惜Asgard并不是那么容易就让我出来的。”

“不过我还是很荣幸能见到你，Surtr①”

眼前的男人对于Loki的话思考了片刻，或许是在思考对方这些话的真实性。

“我想和你谈笔买卖。”Surtr神色不变，淡淡道，“至于这段时间，你也可以住在这里。”

真不难猜测。Loki脸上带笑，没有打断Surtr的话，他对这份所谓的买卖的内容并不意外，Surtr作为巨人族之王的想法很容易猜测，如果有什么人想要和诡计之神谈买卖，那么必定就是一次互相利用的开始，而Loki也并不讨厌这种互惠互利的关系。

听着Surtr陈述完，Loki的笑意更深了，翡翠绿的眼眸显现出狡黠的光芒。这个买卖他不一定会履行，一切都要看之后的事态如何发展，但是有了这个买卖作为保障，也没什么不好。

“你的回答呢，Loki？”Surtr问道。

“成交。”Loki毫不犹豫，回答道。

 

Loki就这样在Surtr的王国住下了，至少有一点Angerboda没有说错：这里确实比黑森林舒适，而且还有人服侍，这更加让Loki满意。

而就在他住了几天之后，有两位不速之客停在了他的窗户前，嘎嘎的叫个不停，想要引起他的注意，Loki暗地里翻了个白眼，脸上却露出了友善的微笑，请这两个“客人”进来。

实话说Loki并不喜欢Odin的鸟，这两只乌鸦好像什么都知道，而且一旦知道什么新的消息，就一定会和Odin汇报，这让Loki十分不愿意和这两个乌鸦交谈。虽然这两只在大部分时间都会嘎嘎叫，可是一到了帮Odin传信的时候，就会说出人语。

“请进，”Loki笑着，端出水果和蛋糕放在桌上。

Munin没有Hugin那么克制，立刻叼了一片橘子慢慢吞进肚子里。而Hugin则是尽职尽责地帮Odin做着传信地工作：“我们为众神之父传递消息，他知道你在巨人的国度，希望尽早地回到Asgard。”

“回去？”Loki的笑容变了，变得充满了讽刺和嘲弄：“看来那老家伙是害怕我叛变，成为他的危险。”

Loki一开始离开Asgard只不过是因为想远离Thor一段时间，他也确实会在过些时候就回去，但是在和Surtr聊了聊后，他的想法就有所改变了，Odin怕他背叛，杀了他便是，但还要求着他回去，当然是因为自己还有利用价值，那么他的底气自然也就足了许多。

“不，他是在担心你的安危。”Hugin黑溜溜的眼睛盯着Loki，反驳道。一旁的Munin嘎嘎叫了几声，继续吃着桌上的水果。

“而且，他也想让你带着你的儿子一起回去。”

乌鸦的话让Loki愣住，Fenris？Odin那个老家伙怎么突然想起来要见Fenris？

他维持着自己的冷静，将桌上的蛋糕往Hugin面前推了推，保持微笑：“为什么？Odin怎么对他突然起了兴趣？”

Loki有预感，他虽然不知道什么事情会发生，但一定对他和Fenris不利，他试图用贿赂来套取两只乌鸦知道的信息，说不定，他还能从中知道有关Frigga儿子的灾难到底是什么。

可是Loki低估了这两只乌鸦的智商，Munin只是嘎嘎叫，而Hugin却再吃了蛋糕之后没有任何地透露，执着地传达来自Odin的口信，只字不提有关Fenris甚至是Balder的信息，这让Loki很烦躁，他只能皱着眉头表示自己这段时间不会回Asgard，毕竟他很中意这里的一切，有舒适的房间，有美味的食物，还有侍女伺候。

两只乌鸦见消息也带到了，就算Loki本人不想回去，他们也没什么能做的，直到桌上的水果和食物被他们吃完，便拍拍翅膀飞走了。

虽然没有问出什么，但Loki已经起了疑心，他对Fenris虽然感情不深，但毕竟是自己所生的儿子，终归要在乎一些。

他肯定是要回Asgard的，迟早要回去，不然Surtr也不会允许他明明答应了买卖却丝毫不准备采取行动，可是他得找个机会搞清楚到底为什么Odin会想要见Fenris，如果说知道了Fenris是他的孙子……或者说是外甥？那么此时Odin就应该不会这么气定神闲地还让他的乌鸦过来传信。

唯一有可能的就是Odin对Fenris有了戒备之心，无论怎么说一个能变成狼的男孩怎么看都不是稳定的因素。

Loki的眸色渐沉，如果说真是这样——如果Fenris出了什么事，那么Odin绝对别想悠闲地坐在他的宝座上。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Surtr：北欧神话中巨人族的王，支配着世界南方尽头的火焰之国Muspelheim。是在诸神们创造天地之前就早已存在的最古老的神。
> 
> *怎么所有人都猜是小蛇出场呢？我们好歹是火焰巨人之王，咋这么不受待见？不过放心，小蛇会有的，Hela也会跟随着小蛇的步伐一起来的(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
> 而且Thor正在追妻的路上，即将到达战场√


	20. Chapter 20

“Loki，”火焰巨人坐在自己的王座上，看着自己一边正沉浸在桌上美食美酒中的诡计之神，终于没有忍耐住性子，暗示性地提醒道：“你来我的王国多久了？”

黑发的男人眉梢微挑，很快听出了对方口中的意思，故意装作无辜的样子：“三个月？”

是的，三个月，Loki完全是一副不准备走的样子，Surtr没办法对Loki怎么样，毕竟是合作的对象，也不能轻而易举地就这样杀掉。而Loki，也就光明正大地在这里享受着最高待遇，没有一点的不适应。

Surtr眉头皱的更紧了，他实在不想再让这个麻烦留在这里，Loki越早地回到Asgard就能越早地去履行他们商量过的买卖。但是见到对方并没有这个打算，现在反倒装起了无辜，他的耐心也快磨光了。

“你也该走了。”

Loki微笑，端起桌上的酒喝了一口：“还不到时候，我尊敬的殿下。”

“我不会允许你在这里再留五个月的，”Surtr的语气依旧不容抗拒，但是当他看了一眼Loki手上被喝下了一半的酒杯，还是不禁问了一句：“你这个时候还能喝酒？”

事实上，Loki本来的打算确实是再在这里待上五个月左右，如果能在这段时间内避开Thor是最好不过的，他不能在最近就回Asgard，而且再加上如果带上Fenris一起，可能会引起不必要的麻烦。

听到Surtr的话，Loki拿着酒杯的手微顿，神色顿时暗沉了许多，扣着杯壁的手紧了紧，将剩下的半杯酒也吞进了肚子里。

Surtr探究的目光定在Loki身上，他从来都不会去理解这种事情，他的力量很强大，对于同族的人甚至都不会有同情之心，更别说Loki身上这种他根本看不懂的感情，他并不在意对方到底和Odin之子有什么牵绊，但是他担心那两个人之间的这种感情会影响到他们之间的合作。

他等了无数个岁月，他是最古老的神，不仅是Asgard，整个九界都应该在他的掌控之下，如果不早些让这个诡计之神按照他的计划行事，可能事情就会有变化，他不可能让Loki毁了这些。

知道正面和Loki对峙根本不会有什么结果，Sutr也没再说什么，一直到Loki将两端的食盘上的食物都吃完了，回了自己暂住的房间，他才和身边的卫兵确认了前两天Asgard的情况，放下了心。

那个Loki，不会再在他这里待太长时间了。虽然他对于对方和Odin之子之间的纠纷并不清楚，但这种时候他也会去利用两人的关系来达到目的。

 

Surtr说的有一点没错，Loki确实不应该在这种时候喝酒。

“唔……”Loki蹙着眉头，小腹有一阵疼痛，同时感到胃里刚刚吃下的食物都要从自己的喉咙里吐出来一样的恶心。

这一次的反应比上一次要强烈，就算他用法术将自己身体的明显变化遮盖住了，可是生理上却没法根治，Loki并没找出原因，但是他知道这并不代表什么好事。至少他可以肯定当Angie知道这件事情以后一定会再一次用上“它”这个字眼。

刚才的酒水依旧对他有一些影响，Loki压抑了一会儿才将这股恶心感从喉咙里强心按了下去，他不可能让自己将刚吃的食物吐出来——这无论对他还是对自己肚子里的麻烦来说都没有好处。

该死。

如果时间可以倒流，他发誓绝对会在那天那个傻大个发现自己之前就转身溜走，他早就该控制住自己的心情。他故意用巨大的谎言刺激对方，故意让Thor和自己纠缠在一起，主动接受Thor，得到的结果就是肚子里的报应。

——你完了，Loki。

“哈……”Loki从喉咙里发出一声冷笑，不知道是在唾弃自己还是那个此刻应该在Asgard的雷霆之神。

他靠在躺椅上，本就上扬的嘴角有了更明显的弧度，将一切涌上嘴边的咒骂都用笑容压了下去，如果不是条件不允许，他一定会把Surtr餐桌上的所有酒水都一并灌进自己的胃里。

在Loki准备让自己睡上一觉的时候，门外的卫兵匆匆忙忙走了进来，对方嘴里的话也让Loki本来朦胧的睡意消失了一半。

“大人，很抱歉，可是他——”

那个卫兵话还没说完，一个男人就出现在了Loki的眼前，那张脸上的表情倒是比较平静，可是对方的手却紧紧握住了那个令人熟悉的Mjolnir，看样子是在努力压制着自己处在爆发边缘的情绪。Loki的脑子飞速运转，思考着面前这个男人怎么会独自一人来这个属于敌人的领地。

哦，他早该想到Surtr会用这种方法让他回Asgard。Loki心里将那个火焰巨人狠狠地诅咒了一顿，面上却是保持着笑容看向眼前的人，挥手让那个可怜的卫兵离开。

“……Loki。”Thor叹气，握着武器的手泄了力道。

以为对方是来抓人的Loki愣了半晌，对于Thor的态度抱着疑惑，没有言语。他的下巴微抬，示意对方说下去。

“和我回去。”Thor看着Loki，湛蓝的眸子里看不到一丝怒气。

Loki因为Thor的转变微顿，即使前一秒对方还是一副要杀人的模样，现在却用了近乎请求的语气在和他说话，Loki顿了顿，他的那句“好”已经挂在了嘴边，一秒后又被他自己硬生生咽了下去。

“我记得前段时间我刚刚和那个老家伙的信差说过？”他镇静地回以对方一个淡笑，“这里这么好，我为什么要回去？”

Thor意外地没有被对方这种态度激怒，他的视线定在Loki微笑的脸上：“父亲答应我了。”

“……什么？”Loki被对方这种突如其来的话搞得有些迷茫。

“带你回去，我会和Sif离婚。”

这句话像是一个重锤砸在了Loki的脑袋上，他怎么也不会想到那个千方百计要他离开Thor的老家伙会突然做出这样一个决定，而Frigga和Sif居然没有一个人阻止这件荒唐的事情发生。这个消息太过震惊，以至于Thor什么时候走近了他都没有发现。

Thor像是害怕Loki反应过激，特意放缓了速度，左手抚上对方的脖颈，望进那双翠绿色的眸子里，声音低沉。

“Loki，come back with me.”

黑发的男人被Thor拥进怀里，依旧是那副请求一般的语气，他似乎是抓准了Loki的情绪，用最简单的语句让怀里的人心软。

等了许久，Loki才发出一声轻笑：“……就算我回去，我也不会带上Fenris。”

Thor的动作有了一瞬间的停顿，但没有放开自己的手，而是继续说道：“我保证父亲不会伤害他。”

Odin怎么可能没有任何要求，他当然能可以同意让Thor和Sif分开，也可以允许自己和Thor的关系，而前提就是让Thor带着他和Fenris一起回去。这也是Thor来这里的目的之一，他需要说服Loki带上Fenris——带上那个Loki和女巨人生的野种。

雷霆之神的眸色暗沉，唯独对这件事情，他永远无法接受也不会允许，他更不可能让Loki属于其他人。

其实就算Loki不答应，他也会强行将人带回去，有了众神之父的准许，他根本就不用再在意自己和Loki的关系会暴露。但是无论如何，他也确实不希望让Loki做不愿意做的事情，所以他才会尝试去和对方交谈。

可能真的是睡意堵住了他聪明的脑子，Loki感觉自己甚至有些不清醒，不然他怎么可能几次想要答应对方。

他一定是疯了。

一时间话语在Loki的舌尖绕了几圈，才被吐了出来：“——你保证？”

“我保证。”

话一旦出口，就没有办法轻松的收回了，反正迟早是要回Asgard，Loki有些嫌弃地推开Thor。他理了理自己被弄皱的衣服，耸耸肩，同意了这次请求。

有那么一刻，Loki几乎就真的相信，Thor可以做到他的保证。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *谁说我们大锤没有智商？( •̀∀•́ )


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后半段小破车，分级NC17/R18  
> 野战play

在准备启程回Asgard之前，Loki进入了铁森林去寻找Fenris。

在铁森林的地域，Fenris很少会安分地待在Angerboda居住地地方，他喜欢变成狼的形态在森林里穿梭，在并没有父亲的关心和母亲的放养状态下，Fenris成长的并不算顺利，铁森林是他最能放肆自由的一个地方。

很快，Loki找到了在森林深处玩耍的Fenris，这个当初可爱幼小的小狼此刻已经在体型和攻击力都颇有成长，即使变成人形之后依旧是一个长相俊秀的少年，但也可以想象在对方几年后会变成什么样，也难怪Odin会对他有所忌惮。

“Fenris. ”Loki的目光逐渐柔和，如果他想要带走Fenris，一定要让这个内心其实十分警惕的孩子放下戒备。

“我的孩子，和我走吧？”

Fenris恢复了少年的模样，蓝色的眸子闪烁着怀疑的光芒，他想了想才问道：“那母亲大人呢？”

Loki的伪装的笑容僵硬了一瞬间便被掩饰了下去，他这次是背着Angerboda带Fenris回去，毕竟他当初许下的约定是让Fenris交给对方抚养，并且不允许离开铁森林，虽然这不是他第一次违背一个约定，但事关他的孩子，确实有一些困难。

“你可以的得到更好的生活环境，可以和父亲住在一起，想想看这是多好的选择？”Loki充分发挥了他银舌头的优点，一点点地诱惑道，“你的母亲也很赞同你和我一起走。”

在Loki的劝诱下，年轻的Fenris终究是被诡计之神的话语哄骗了过去，没过多久就同意了这次突如其来的提议，甚至还带了一些可以和父亲有更多相处时间的期待，他同时也确实很想看一看父亲一直居住的到底是一个怎样的地方。

见到小Fenri终于接受了这件事情，Loki摸了摸对方的头，法术的波动渐渐从指尖流出，少年那头金色的发丝渐渐转变成黑色，湛蓝的眸光被莹莹的黄色掩盖，几秒过后，那张神似某个男人的面貌被Loki的法术改变，没有一丝破绽。

“父亲大人？”Fenris并没有反对父亲的这番作为，却有些疑惑。

对此Loki只是咧嘴笑了笑：“有时候伪装自己也很重要，你当然不能以刚才那副形象出现在Asgard。”

Fenris当然不能，这孩子长了一张和Thor·Odinson有八分相似的面容，有着和对方一样的双眼和金发，但是Fenris的身世是一个秘密，没有一个阿萨神族和华纳神族知道这个事实。就算要带着Fenris进入Asgard，他也要将这个事实掩藏在谎言之下。

最后，在Loki的帮助下，Fenris终于以另一个面貌出现在Thor面前，在铁森林外等待的Thor看见Loki带着那个可爱的少年出现的时候，他的心里一阵烦躁，对Fenris的目光也不是十分友好。

他不喜欢Fenris，因为这个小子是Loki和女巨人的野种，同时也夺走了Loki的一部分注意力，他明显可以看出Loki在自己和Fenris之间，Fenris得到的关心更多一些。

而更让他不愿意承认的一件事是——

“Fenris，”Loki的脸上明显有些忍不住笑，“这是你Thor哥哥。”

是的，按照辈份来说，Fenris是Thor的弟弟，如果忽略Loki和Thor不正常的关系，Loki依旧是Odin的兄弟，是Thor的叔叔，那么Loki的孩子当然得喊Odinson一声哥哥。而这样一件事情，Loki当然是把这个当作一个笑话来看，更何况Thor那难看到极致的脸色也是一种额外的乐趣。

然而Fenris却不知道其中缘由，只是听了父亲的话喊了一声“Thor哥哥”。

面对一个什么都不知道的孩子，Thor虽然心里对这个孩子的存在十分的不认同，却还是压下了自己的情绪，踏上返回Asgard的路程。

因为这一次有了Fenris，Thor和Loki只能用双脚走回去，而这一段路程花上的时间并不短，在夜晚的时候，他们也只能找一个比较温暖安全的山洞，当他们升起火，吃了食物后，只能等待天亮再继续赶路。

还只是个少年的Fenris在填饱肚子以后自然就觉得有些困意，他很快就靠在一边昏昏欲睡，并没有注意到离他不远的父亲正陷入一个比较艰难的境地当中。

Loki和Thor的分开已经至少有六个月左右，上一次因为他们的放纵而让Loki有了第二次怀孕，之后的时间便是Loki居住在了铁森林和Surtr的国度，加上一个Fenris给了Thor极大的刺激，他又怎么可能那么安静坦然地接受他的Loki离开了他整整六个月。

“…Thor！”Loki担心吵醒Fenris，压低了声音喊道，“Fenris还……”

Loki的阻止大部分是因为Fenris，但事实上他并没有太大的动作去进行抗拒，他被Thor压在山洞的石墙上，落在他脖颈的亲吻和舔舐让他的脑子有些昏沉，在怀孕到五个月之后便是安全期，Loki很清楚这一点，更何况长时间的禁欲也并不是他的作风。

“怕被发现？”Thor动作未停，“那就不要出声。”

他褪下Loki的衣物，让人面对着墙壁跪立，从这个角度轻易地用手指进入了对方的身体，像是要实践自己的说法，Thor的另一只手捂住了Loki的嘴，留下鼻子用来呼吸，将对方脱口而出的呻吟堵在了喉咙里。

这不是他们第一次这么做了，这不过这一次是真的有一个随时可能会醒来的旁观者就在不远处，如果他们的声音无法克制，就会被一个孩子发现他们肮脏淫荡的关系。

这种不一样的刺激彻底放大了Loki的感官，他用手撑着墙壁，艰难地保持着用膝盖跪立地姿势，双腿因为Thor手指的捣弄变得有些颤抖。

长时间没被进入过的肉穴变得额外紧致，在手指轻微的按压和抽动下，肉壁依旧紧紧的吸附在手指上。Loki在被制止了说话的情况下只能发出小声的呜咽，Thor的手指让他得到了快感，急促的呼吸下他的双腿已经接近瘫软，他完全可以预见到自己无法支撑而跪趴下的狼狈模样。

“Loki，别咬这么紧，”Thor靠在Loki的耳边轻声说道，“是太久没被我操了吗？三根手指都不能满足你。”

Thor口中的话让Loki羞愤，他撑在墙壁上的手紧握成拳，耳边除了Thor的低语剩下的就是对方的手指在自己体内抽动时因为体液而发出的水声，想要被进入的空虚感和快感由着每一次手指的进入而被放大，但他却偏偏在这种时候被剥夺了说话的权利。

这一次的Thor根本没有给Loki一次反驳的机会，捂住对方的手指弯曲顶开了唇齿深入进去，Loki就这样被迫含住了男人的食指和中指。

“唔……呜……”Loki在手指的搅动下小声地呻吟，他的喉结鼓动，无法进行吞咽让津液沾湿了手指顺着嘴角滴了出来。

“Shhh……Uncle，告诉我你还想要什么？”Thor暂时性地放过了Loki，他抽出放在对方口腔中的手指问道。

“哈啊……该死…你就不能……”Loki喘息着组织语言，“就，操我。”

话音刚落，Thor便将自己蓄势待发地阴茎捅进了窄小的穴口，他的身体嵌在Loki跪着的双腿之间，从后面直接进入了对方的身体。

就算下身被进入的感觉如何强烈，Loki还是抑制住了自己的声音，生怕吵醒已经进入睡眠的Fenris。如果不是因为姿势的原因，没有Thor的支撑，他可能早就已经瘫软在地上了。

而现在因为他的双腿无力，导致自己整个人都是坐在Thor的身上，那个粗大的阴茎埋在他的身体里顶入深处，他的肉穴被完完全全地撑开，却无法闭合自己的双腿。

“哈……啊…Thor，唔！”Loki咬住自己的下唇，在Thor的阴茎抽动的时候将要说的话伴随着呻吟咽进肚子里。

Loki发现自己极度享受和Thor做爱，Thor的怀抱、Thor的亲吻，所有的一切都可以让他轻而易举地沉迷，更让他无法忽略的是对方低沉诱人地嗓音，沾染着情欲和爱意敲击在他的心脏上。

也许这也是一部分他同意回Asgard的原因，Thor的到来在一定程度上打乱他的计划，他没想到Thor会为了他要和Sif离婚，没有想到Odin同意了他们之间这种不正常的、淫秽靡乱的关系，他更不想承认的，是心里那份钟鼓声一般的鼓动。

他们渴望着对方的身体，到最后却变得一发不可收拾。

Loki微仰着头汲取着空气，他被Thor操到失神，翡翠绿的眼眸中尽是被欲望占满的迷乱，他的双腿打颤，下身硬挺的阴茎从头到尾都没有被抚慰过就射了出来。

Thor双手握着Loki的双腕抵在墙上，低头在对方的颈窝处留下一排暗红的咬痕，依旧不止疲倦地将阴茎撞进深处。

他们的这场性事意外地安静，能听见的也只有男人的低喘和身体交合的粘腻水声。

一直到最后结束，两个人面对着唇齿交叠，胸腔紧贴在一起感受心脏同频的跳动，Loki却还是将那一点情感隐藏进深处，埋没在黑暗之中。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我就是没找到这次小破车的后入姿势的示意图……绝望  
> 但愿你们能看出来是什么姿势吧…


	22. Chapter 22

一周后的Asgard，诸神迎来了诡计之神的回归以及他的怪物儿子。

至少在Loki踏入Asgard的时候，他就已经隐约听到侍女和卫兵之间的窃窃私语，可想而知在诸神之间的流言会更加的难听，早已习以为常的Loki也只是安抚性地拍了拍Fenris的脑袋，带他去瓦尔哈拉神殿去见一见那个一直想要自己回来的兄弟。

让Loki没有想到的是，即使自己和Thor再一次同时出现在众神面前，别人的眼神也只是在他们身上停留了几秒便移开了视线。

这大部分的原因应该都要归结于Odin的嘱咐，雷霆之神和诡计之神之间的关系在他们心里都变得十分清楚，却意外地没人提出意见。

一切都变得诡异地顺利，没有Loki所思考的那么复杂，Odin对Fenris的到来表示了欢迎，年轻的小狼在人类形态的时候非常讨人喜爱，Idun①和Balder尤其表现出了对Fenris的喜爱，他们毫不吝啬地夸奖Fenris是个可爱的孩子，时不时都要送一些东西给他，就像是对待一个自己喜欢的宠物。

相比Balder，Fenris对Idun就要友好得多，不知道是不是因为有自己父亲的影响，他一点也不喜欢Balder，就像Loki的想法一样，在Fenris眼里那位和平之神是一个被众人捧在手心的虚伪的家伙，即使对方是真的怀着一片好意对待所有人。

“你可以随时来我这里，Fenris，我很欢迎你。”Idun切了一片苹果给了Fenris，动作轻柔地像一位母亲。

没有人会拒绝Idun的金苹果，它们让诸神保持着青春美好的容貌，也能治愈疾病，这也是Fenirs为什么喜欢待在Idun的花园里。

“可是为什么不多去和你的父亲相处呢？”Idun歪了歪头，说道，“我想他会希望你多和他交流的。”

Idun永远都是一位纯洁无暇的女神，她虽然不喜Loki的恶作剧，但是她总会给予对方适当的关心，对Loki的儿子也是如此，只要没有真正冒犯到她，她也不会表现出明显的厌恶。

“父亲大人并不喜欢我。”Fenris咬了一口果子，说话的口气一点也不像个缺少父爱的孩子，淡然而且冷静。

“他总是紧紧关着门，你知道为什么吗？”Fenris黄色的眼睛盯着Idun，发出疑问。

Idun想起在Loki和Thor回来之前，Odin在神殿对着众人的宣布，笑容有些僵硬：“可能是和你的Thor哥哥在谈论事情吧？”

没有人反对Thor和Sif的离婚，Odin的宣布根本没有人敢提出质疑，但是大家心里都清楚是Loki从中捣的鬼，猜测从所有人心里冒出，其中不少都会认为是Loki这个不检点的家伙勾引了他们伟大的雷霆之神。

Fenris在Asgard居住的时间并不短，他快要成年了，对这些事情一概不问，却不代表他不知道。

他表现得像个无知的孩子，心里却立着一块晶莹透亮的明镜。

面对Idun的回答，Fenris只是摇头。

“父亲大人是一个人待在房间里，但他还是关着门不让我进，”少年在Idun的错愕下，突然扬起一个笑脸，意味深长，“这件事我只告诉Idun姐姐，因为只有Idun姐姐对我很好。”

所有人，包括Odin。聪明的Fenris知道这些人中没有一个是真心待他，他们明面上对自己笑脸相迎，私下却用尽了难听的话语来表达他们对自己和父亲的不满，只有Idun没让他失望，当然——要排除Balder那个看起来就很虚伪的神祗。

至于为什么父亲大人会经常把自己一个人关在房间里，Fenris有意偷偷看过一次，他看见的事实远比他想象的要令人惊讶。

就在他的父亲独自一人的时候，随着法术的遮掩逐渐消失，Fenris亲眼证实了那一幕——

他的父亲怀孕了。

这确实很让人惊讶，但是作为霜巨人的孩子，他当然也从自己的母亲Angerboda那里知道，即使是男性巨人也是可以孕育子嗣的，但是他并没有想到明明看上去就是阿萨神族的父亲也是巨人族。

至于Loki肚子里的孩子是谁的，Fenris认为他应该知道答案。

介于在Asgard生活了这么长的时间，Fenris的心里早就有了一杆秤，众神的态度早就说明了一切，他也明白了为什么父亲会要他伪装自己。而就在发现了Loki怀孕之后，Fenris只是稍微思考了一下就断定是Thor·Odinson强迫了他的父亲。

再加上看见Loki从一开始的不适一直到将之前吃下的食物都吐出来之后，Fenris对整个阿萨神族和华纳神族都失去了一开始刚刚来到Asgard时的那份期待，就如同是当初的Loki一样。

所以Fenris只将Loki怀孕的这件事情告诉Idun，他知道Idun的友善和爱心，让Idun保密的同时也希望让对方送些金苹果给父亲，之后他便心满意足地离开了Idun的花园。

但是Fenris不知道的是，在Idun拿着苹果花篮来到Loki的住处前时，刚好碰上了Thor。

这位女神看向眼前这位雷霆之神，对方正用疑惑的目光望着自己，同时也停下了准备打开Loki房门的脚步。

“Thor，你来的正好，能帮我把这个交给Loki吗？”Idun下意识就断定了Thor知道Loki的身体状况，拿出一个金苹果给了Thor。

Thor接过苹果，还没来及问就听见Idun道了一声谢就准备离开，Thor立刻上前一步拦住对方：“等等，Idun，Loki他有什么问题吗？”

Idun的眉毛微微皱起，漂亮的脸上展现出疑惑和惊讶，随后不赞同的摇了摇头：“Thor，虽然我不懂这些，但我知道现在的Loki一定不舒服，就连Fenirs也知道关心他的父亲。”

温柔的女神用了些指责的目光看向Thor，面对这位准父亲一点也不关心自己伴侣的行为有了不满。

众神之间就算是Balder也会对Loki和Thor的关系有一定的不同意，但是Idun却是唯一一个，没有表现出太大偏见的神祗。

“Loki就算表现得再平常，也一定会有怀孕时该有的征兆，他需要照顾。”

最后一句话，狠狠砸在了Thor的心头，一时间他失去了所有的语言和行动能力，无法动弹。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Idun：伊登，北欧神话中的一位女神，她是青春与春天的化身，同时负责掌管能让诸神保持青春的黄金苹果。
> 
> *最强助攻：Fenris or Idun？我选择可爱的Idun小姐姐


	23. Chapter 23

在那个短暂的瞬间Thor像是被枷锁勒住了喉咙，他的脑子根本无法将这个事实完全消化，很多疑问都不断冒出来，最后还是他的双腿事先比他的大脑做出了反应。

Idun愣愣地看着那位雷霆之神几乎是冲进了Loki的房间，对方的样子带着惊异和些许的不知所措，这时候Idun才意识到，可能Loki从未和Thor提起怀孕的事情。

“Loki！”

Thor好久才平复了自己激动的心情，他冷静下来才发现自己根本不知道怎么开口。

这个消息带给他的震撼远远超过了因为Loki隐瞒自己而引起的愤怒。

“你在做什么？”Loki看向有些举足无措的金发男人，神色淡然中带了点对这种蠢样的鄙视。

“你——可以怀孕？”Thor犹豫了很久也不知道如何组织自己的措辞，他最后还是毫无准备地就那么问出了声，而得到了对方脸色骤然的变化，即使很快就被对方熟练的掩饰过去，Thor也因为那一瞬间的脸色变化而感到惊喜。

“你真的怀孕了？！”

“谁告诉你的？”Loki咬牙，他藏了这么久的秘密，还差仅仅不到三个月的时间他就可以找机会把生下的孩子丢到女巨人那里去，这种时候究竟是谁知道了这个秘密然后告诉了眼前的傻大个。

“谁的？”

Thor对Loki的质问充耳不闻，他双手按住了Loki的肩膀，湛蓝的眸子紧紧盯着对方，生怕那张充满谎言的嘴里说出一个令他震怒的答案。

“什么？”Loki笑出了声，“我以为你只是没有智商，没想到你的脑子也跟着智商消失了。”

在那张充满了笑意的脸上，翡翠一般碧绿的眼中按耐下了那即将爆发而出的怒火，Loki知道自己不会再像第一次怀孕那样失控，他很好的把握住了自己的情绪。

但是……但是！他真该早就把眼前这个问这种该死问题的傻子直接砍了脑袋送进冥界。

Thor这一次没有被Loki的嘲讽激怒，他哽住了，这才反应过来自己的问题有多么的混蛋。

“我很抱歉，Loki. ”Thor顿了顿，不是很自然地说道，“让我看看他。”

既然知道了Loki怀孕，Thor自然也会留心注意到对方用在周身的法术波动，他迫不及待地想看看那个怀孕着的Loki。

肚子里有着他的孩子，只属于他的Loki。

Loki的笑容渐冷，但他还是解开了符文法术，已经足足有七个月大的肚子立刻出现在Thor的视线里。

在Thor来不及反应的同时，他听见面前心爱的男人无情地纠正了他的话：“你应该说的是‘它’，你认为作为外来者的我，能和你生出什么样的怪物？Odin那个老家伙会怎么想？这下全Asgard的人都知道你和自己的叔叔有了一个——带着巨人血统的肮脏的后代。”

Thor脸上的神色不悦，因为他发现Loki并不希望和自己有一个属于他们的孩子，甚至以此为耻辱。

但他却找不到一句可以反驳的话，整个神族给他、给Loki带来的影响太过巨大。

他们无法承担。

Thor的心情因此逐渐平静，沉声道：“但你会把他生下来。”

你有无数个理由舍弃他，就算明知道事实暴露下的后果是侵袭而来的黑暗，却依旧留下了这个你口中的“怪物”。

Thor的手缓缓伸向Loki，直到带有温度的手掌放在对方圆圆的肚子上，也没有被躲避或者拍开，Loki没想到Thor会这么做，他愣神的同时下意识地默许了这个行为。

“我会。”Loki说。

从这个小怪物的心脏在他的身体跳动的第一刻起，他就从未想过要抛弃。

Loki这么想着，脸却扬起了狡黠的笑容：“但你可不是它的父亲，而是兄长。”

没有人会让Thor成为孩子的父亲，就算所有人都因为Odin而没有对他们的关系提出异议，但这样一个无法令人接受的血脉又怎么可能真的被允许，不是因为Thor，而是因为Loki。

任何一个阿萨神族又怎么愿意让他们的众神之父的后裔带有巨人之血。

Thor其实想到了这一点，但他却只是将心思放在Loki肚子里的生命上，他的Loki可以怀孕，他的Loki有了他们的孩子，这样一件事情带来的惊喜一时间盖过了所有的顾虑和不悦。

“I'm sorry，Loki…”Thor抱住了Loki，他忍不住贪婪地去吸取对方身上的味道，将怀中的人视为珍宝，他想向对方道歉，因为他不能成为孩子的父亲，因为他不能给予Loki最好的关心。

“I love you…”

I love you more than anything.  
I would like to give up all for you.

But I can't.

他已经为了Loki和父亲大吵一架，为了Loki离开了自己的妻子，为了Loki而去背负来自Asgard每个人流言的诋毁。但是他始终是Odin之子，他的荣誉和指责就是守护他们的家园，他不可能再为了Loki做出比现在更大的牺牲。

他明明可以带着Loki离开Asgard，不用忍受神祗们异样的神色和那些不堪入耳的流言。但Thor偏偏不能那么做，那是他们最大的遗憾。

但当听到这已经不知道是第几次出现在自己耳边的告白，Loki却倚靠在Thor的身上，微侧着头皱起了眉，当他扬起唇角，翠绿的眸子中浮现出无奈和轻柔的目光。

他永远比Thor想的更多，永远是所有人中最为精明狡猾的那一个，但这一次，他放弃了拒绝和沉默，带有弧度的唇角第一次轻缓地吐出了一句——

“Of course I know.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *最近几章比较甜，放心食用  
> 下章孕期play√


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级R18/NC17  
> 孕期play

“唔嗯……”

呼吸、唇齿、口腔，Thor占据了他的一切，带着比以往更加激动的情绪，他们贴合在一起，在强烈的心跳声中彼此交换着气息。

一个在无数次的拒绝和沉默后得到的回应对Thor来说无比的甜美，他恨不得将怀里的人就此揉碎在自己的怀抱和亲吻中，融入骨血。

在Thor揭穿Loki之后，Loki就没再用法术掩盖自己怀孕的事实，他现在大着肚子被Thor轻柔地放到床上，这个傻大个在他的肚子上落下亲吻，酥痒的感觉从皮肤上传来，Loki却没有阻止男人这么做。

Thor再次俯身去吻身下的人，他现在爱死了Loki的样子，肚子因为怀孕而凸起，下身无论前后都湿的厉害，没有经过抚慰的阴茎因为他的亲吻而挺立，前端渗着透明的液体。

不知道是不是解除了法术的原因，怀孕的期间被挑起的情欲更加强烈，Loki浑身发烫，仅仅是男人的一点触摸都能让他浑身发软，他只能瘫软在床上，随着Thor的爱抚让意识更加的朦胧。

“Thor……”Loki曲起腿，发出低吟，暗示性地邀请着眼前金发的男人。

很快他就沉溺在男人的亲吻中，感受到对方的手顺着他的大腿探入后穴，湿软黏腻的地带迎接着手指的侵入，迫不及待地将两根手指吞如其中，温热希望甬道立刻绞紧了肉壁，吸附在手指上。

“淫荡。”Thor感觉自己的胀得发痛的下身狠狠一跳，咒骂了一句。

和话语相比，他手上的动作却无比地轻缓，生怕伤到对方一丝一毫，顾忌着Loki肚子里的孩子，Thor的每一个动作都变得小心翼翼。

Thor的手指转动着揉弄内壁的软肉，不敢直接戳刺，只是一点点顶进甬道，碾磨按压着Loki的敏感点，缓缓地抽动。

一半原因是照顾怀孕的Loki，另一半则是有故意磨碎对方耐心的人打算。Thor看着身下的人被情欲所侵占，弯卷的黑色发丝被汗水沾湿紧贴着脸颊和脖颈，发出猫儿一样黏腻地呻吟，他的呼吸就变得更加粗重。

Loki喘息着，被体内瘙痒空虚地感觉逼到视线被水汽氤氲，咬着牙也始终不肯说出一句完整求饶的话，只能断续地吐出对方的名字。

“…哈啊……Thor……”

“嗯？”

对于这种装傻充楞的状态，Loki气的牙痒，欲望和渴求却占了上风，只能从唇齿间漏出一个短短的单词：“Please……”

Thor吻了吻Loki的侧颈，低声拒绝了这样的恳求：“还不行，Loki……这会伤到你的。”

Loki差一点就要对着眼前的男人骂出了声，谁知道Thor却将手指又顶入了一个深度，Loki的呻吟声突然变了调。他的身体早就为Thor打开，对方却选择用手指而迟迟不肯进入，加上这毫无预兆的刺激，Loki忍耐许久的阴茎终于一下子射了出来，怀孕的肚子被白浊的液体沾染，顿时画面变得淫秽糜乱。

高潮过后的身体紧绷酥麻，Loki只感觉Thor终于肯将手指抽离他的体内，穴口湿地厉害，一张一合地痉挛着。

Thor的目光赤裸裸地凝视着身下的人，浑身酥软的Loki就像个被操坏了的玩具任由他玩弄，终于忍不住解开自己的裤子将硬挺的阴茎对准那个穴口，早已被扩张得松软湿热的穴肉在龟头挤进的时候立刻吸附上来，收缩想要被进入的更深。

“啊……”Loki仰起头，被填满的快感促使他叫出了声，贪婪地汲取自己胸腔中所缺失的氧气，刚刚释放过的阴茎没多久就再次挺立起来。

Thor低头亲吻Loki的眼角，那里沾有Loki不经意间滑落的泪水。他在Loki的脖颈留下微红的咬痕，粗大的阴茎一点点进入柔软的地带，缓慢而有力。

Loki回应了他的告白这个认知让他的心情久久不能平复。即使他想立刻贯穿身下的人，肏到对方失去意识为止，但自始至终他都照顾着怀孕的Loki，不敢有幅度过大的动作。

可这对Loki来说是一种折磨，性欲吞噬着他的意识，他不会开口请求，却轻微扭动着身体想将体内的巨物吞吃的更深，发出喟叹。

本身就已经极度忍耐的Thor根本没法经受Loki这样的诱惑，他紧蹙着眉头俯身，狠咬在对方白皙的肌肤上，双手撑在两边低声警告着。

“别动。”

低哑的嗓音在Loki的耳边回响，这样的命令对他而言根本没什么用处，他双手紧紧攥着身下的床单，故意夹紧了体内的阴茎，舔了舔干涩的唇瓣。

“嗯……快点，大个子……啊！唔……”

Thor没有说话，只是扶住了Loki的腰，整根猛得撞入，将大胆诱惑他的人操到只能颤抖着发出支离破碎的呻吟。

就算控制着力道，也没法再让Loki有精力说出一句挑衅的话。他将Loki的腰胯上抬，掰开臀瓣毫不犹豫地撞入。

“唔…哈、啊……Thor……”

“我是你的……”

Thor的心跳骤然一窒。

那声细小的呢喃夹杂在呜咽中，却清晰地进入他的耳膜。

那双湛蓝的眸子被欣喜和震惊所占满，浓厚深刻的感情几乎要从炙热跳动的心脏中溢出，他倾身持续操干着Loki，近乎失控。

“Loki、Loki……”

金发的男人一声声唤着怀里人的名字，一次次将自己的欲望进入对方的身体里。

他那样的爱他，爱到愿意与他骨血相融。

当精液灌满了甬道，Thor仍旧拥着怀里的人，在Loki的唇瓣上烙下亲吻。

 

门外的少年坐在长廊上，他有些孩子气地将双腿悬空轻微地晃动，由法术幻化的暗黄色双眸散发着意味不明的光芒。

如果有哪位神祗或者卫兵和侍女走过，他都会扬起笑脸打着招呼，眼睛却从未离开过那道紧闭着的门。

他总会坐在这里等待，有时候那道门后是一个人，也有时候他名义上的兄长会进入。

这一次，他在远处看着那个金发的男人被Idun姐姐的话震住，然后冲进那道门后，他就知道自己没有挑选一个好的时机来告诉Idun姐姐事实。因为他本意并没有想让Thor·Odinson知道父亲大人怀孕的事情。

可惜一切都不随他所愿。

他想他可能知道为什么父亲大人并不怎么喜欢他。

因为他是Angerboda的孩子。

所以无论他在门口怎样等待，父亲大人都不会和他说上一句话，而是选择和自己的“哥哥”在一起。

现在他们甚至有了即将出生的子嗣。

自从来到这个Asgard之后，无论生活的如何舒适，他都无法满足，他变得开始憎恨，他恨Thor，恨他夺走了父亲大人的注意；也恨Loki，恨他抛弃自己的母亲。

Fenris并不知道，这样的憎恨也许会驱使他的未来发生变化。

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

当Loki快要到产期的时候，有一位不速之客来到了Asgard，但是这位美丽的女性被彩虹桥的看守者严严实实地挡在了外面，不被允许进入。

在Heimdall眼里，这位铁森林的女巨人和Loki一样都不是什么好人，长了一副好皮囊，骨子里却令人恶心厌恶。

“你们Asgard的待客之道真是有意思。”Angerboda泰然自若地站在Heimdall面前，也不强行闯入，就这样安静地等待。

她知道这位看门狗先生就算将她拒之门外，但依旧会有人来迎接她。

不出所料，很快Angerboda就看到那个金发高个的男人一脸冷然地来到她的面前，很明显对方根本不愿意看到她的到来，语气中满是厌恶和不耐。

“你来做什么？”

“真奇怪，我并没有记得我们见过面，Odinson，”Angerboda的笑容依旧，目光却变得尖锐冷冽，“明明是你在诱拐了我的情人之后又掳走了我的儿子，但你的表情却像是在说我招惹了你。”

Thor现在明白为什么Loki会选择这个女人了，的确在Angerboda身上有一些地方和Loki十分相似，而且极其的能言善辩。当“情人”和“儿子”这两个词刺入他的耳朵时，他真想现在就拿着手里的Mjolnir将眼前的贱人砸成肉泥。

Angerboda耸肩，对Thor愤怒的眼神不屑一顾：“放心，我来不为别的，我只是想要回你们从我身边偷走的儿子，至于Loki肚子里的，你们想留就留着吧。”

提到Fenris，Thor便握紧了拳头。

“你别想要回他。”Thor冷笑，没有再给眼前的女巨人一点机会。

Angerboda的表情终于有了一些变化，这位美丽的女性第一次在面容上展现出了怒气：“他是我的孩子。”

她要回Fenris当然是有原因的，当她发现Loki和Thor背着她带走了Fenris，她就知道事情会往糟糕的方向发展，就算现在看来小狼受到了Asgard的欢迎，但日子并不会长久，只要有Thor·Odinson在，Fenris就不会有好的下场。这个男人的占有欲总有一点会威胁到Fenris的安危。

“但他也是一个Asgardian，”Thor没有心情再和对方争辩，他没有立刻杀死对方，已经是非常好的忍耐，更何况Loki现在随时都可能生下他们的孩子，他想要随时都待在自己的爱人身边。

在女巨人的怒视下，Thor让Heimdall看好彩虹桥，不准任何神族以外的人进出，转身回了宫殿。

有了Angergoda的提醒之后，Thor终于想起了那个自己和Loki之间的障碍，Fenris确实是个听话乖巧的孩子，但无论如何那个孩子身体里有一半流着的却是女巨人的血液，这让他无法接受，更何况，Loki虽然没有表现出来，但是他却看出了对方对Fenris的关心，所以他才没有让两个人有太多的时间在一起，他独占着Loki，没有给Fenris留下一点机会。

现在Loki又和他有了自己的孩子，他相信Loki放在Fenris身上的注意力也不会剩下多少了。

就像Thor所说的，Loki的产期近在眼前，随时都可能要生产。

几天后，一个不被任何人所期望的孩子出生在Asgard。

如果说Fenris的出生还算平和，那这个男孩就是在诸神的流言蜚语和厌恶声中被生下的，这是一个因为背德的关系，而诞下的污秽的生命。

Jormungand——是Loki给他取的名字。

让Loki十分满意的是Jormungand那双绿莹莹的眼睛，他当然不希望自己生出来的依旧是一个雷霆之神的翻版。可惜的是，在孩子的身上还是得到了一些他另一个父亲的基因，刚出生的孩子头发稀少，却还是能看见那和Thor一样的金色发丝，Loki虽然心里不满，但还是忍住了把开心地抱着儿子的雷霆之神赶出去的冲动。

Thor抱着Jormungand的样子看起来十分满足，这让Loki的神色暗了暗。

“正好，我累了，你自己照顾你儿子吧。”

Loki刚生完孩子，有些疲惫，与第一次不同的是他之前有Angie的照顾，而这次，他将所有人都赶出了门外，包括侍女卫兵以及从头到尾像个傻子一样无措的Thor。

他让人准备了热水和剪刀，自己一个人顽强地完成了生产，导致最后Thor进去看见一床的血迹时惊慌地去询问Loki有没有事。

见Thor没有动作，Loki才皱着眉烦躁地催促：“愣着做什么？出去。”

当Loki再一次对着他翻了一个白眼，Thor才意识到自己刚刚生产完的爱人需要休息，他只好抱着襁褓不明不远地被赶了出去。

只可惜怀里的小家伙似乎并不领情，对于眼前这个人大个子一点也不喜欢，刚离开Loki的住处就放声哭了起来，那双绿色的眼睛沾满水雾的样子令人心疼极了，相比下来一身肌肉的傻大个抱着孩子手足无措的样子就显得颇为搞笑。

无奈之下他只好去找自己的母亲去帮这个忙，虽然他知道Frigga并不喜欢Loki，但是如果自己去请求帮助，他想自己的母亲应该不会拒绝，更何况他怀里的只不过是个刚出生的无辜的婴孩。

一直等到门外的声音消失了，Loki才收回盯着大门的视线。

他将手伸向空无一物的床上，空气中的氛围立刻变得阴郁萧瑟，压得人喘不过气。而床上出现的襁褓中，一个女婴睁大了眼睛看着Loki，如果不是那她一半的身子是一副腐烂狰狞的模样，那以后一定是个长相温和柔美的女孩。

这个孩子带来的是无法让人接受的阴沉的气息，Loki不能让她留在Asgard，以她的长相和特性，她一定会在众神意图的怂恿下被Odin处刑。Loki只有在还未被人发现的时候去请求Odin才可能偷偷将Hela送出Asgard，即使他根本不愿意对那个老家伙卑躬屈膝，因为只要他有所求，Odin就肯定会借机从他身上要走些什么。

Loki给她取名为Hela①，也是因为心里抱着这样的一丝侥幸，他希望这个孩子永远不会落在那些神族手里。

时间久了，襁褓中的女孩也抽噎着发出啼哭声，声音不大，但也足够让从外面经过的人听见。

Loki抱起Hela，轻轻摇晃着：“Shh——，安静点，我的小公主。”

这样的方法似乎是起了效果，Hela的哭声渐渐变小，Loki凝视着她的面容，就算那一半的脸多么惹人喜爱，另一半却是可怖的吓人，这样的存在，诸神又怎么会允许。

“我知道你不喜欢这个地方，放心，明天你就可以离开了。”Loki翡翠绿的眼眸闪烁，对着怀中的女婴展开微笑。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Hela，意为“隐藏”
> 
> *告诉我你们更心疼小狼还是Hela？


	26. Chapter 26

Loki早该知道Odin那个老家伙打了什么样的主意，当他抱着Hela来到瓦尔哈拉神殿的时候，他就该预料到的。

Odin似乎只是在Loki说出要求后沉默了几秒表示了同意。

“她的气息确实不适合留在Asgard，我可以给予她一个属于她自己的国度，在那里并不会妨碍她的成长。”

面对Odin冷静并且听起来十分宽容的判决，Loki并没有表现出高兴，他只是看着宝座上的众神之父，抱着襁褓的手没有放松。

“国度？你真的要这么做，我能问问是什么国度吗？”

Hela才刚刚出生，就被Odin如此大方地赐予了一个王位，这未免太不寻常，而且如果让Hela被送去一个国度，谁来照顾她？

“Helheim.”

Odin的话太过毫不犹豫，这让Loki甚至差点冷笑出了声，满眼都是讽刺——Helheim，冥界。

即使他怀里这个孩子和Odin有血缘的关系，这位Asgard的王也完全没有怜惜地将自己的亲孙女送去海姆冥界，这无异于流放。

他是在说Hela的样貌和气息只配待在冥界，还是他已经对一个仅仅刚出生的女婴产生了戒备？

Odin到底为什么对他以及他的子嗣抱有这么大的疑心？

Loki对着Odin扯出笑容：“我今天就可以把她送去那儿，但她需要人照顾。”

Loki伪装着自己的神情，让自己表现出对此结果满意的模样，将憎恨压在那双含着笑意的翠绿色眼眸下，为自己可怜的小公主争取着最后一点利益，他的手里还抱着Hela，这时刻提醒着他应该并且必须沉住气，不能出半点差错。

“她会有自己的宫殿和侍从。”Odin面不改色，说道。

好极了，一个婴儿居然只能让侍从来养大。

就在Loki准备离开的时候，Odin却叫住了他，给了他一些额外的任务，他被要求去观察冰霜巨人的动向，以及打探火焰巨人的某些不安分行径。当提到火焰巨人的时候，Loki的眸中划过一道精明的暗光，他猜测到这是Odin在试探他，所以他只是大方地接受了这项累人的差事。

本来如果从Asgard到Helheim的话大致需要十天的时间，往返也最多半月有余，但是加上这些任务，必定要离开一个多月。Loki十分怀疑这是老家伙故意让自己和Thor分开一段时间。

Loki在当天就离开了Asgard，他没有告诉任何人自己的离开，躲过了Heimdall的监视带着Hela就这么走向去往冥界的道路，那里的道路崎岖，黑暗死寂的地带吹着极寒刺骨的飓风，即使还未到冥界，但这里的土地早就如地狱一般令人绝望，更何况要在这样的环境下度过整整九天九夜。

怀里的孩子异常地听话，从不哭闹，但是每经过一处土地，空气中阴郁的气氛就变得可怖骇人。Loki没想到就连自己也受到了Hela些许的影响，他的思绪乱成一团，Hela幽绿的双眸平静地和死水一般，她就这样躺在父亲怀里，难得有发出声响也只是因为饿了才会哭闹几下。

在最后到达冥界的时候，Loki庆幸Odin确实没有说谎，在冥界九河的后方便是Eliudnir宫殿，让Loki没有料到的是，宫殿旁守着的居然是Garm①，那条巨犬浑身血斑，在看见Loki和他怀中的Hela时没有发出吼叫，而是在原地走了几步便趴下了，那双凶恶的双眼一直盯着襁褓中的女婴。

Loki这时候才真实的感觉到自己的女儿已经是这个冥界的王了。

宫殿里有Hela需要的一切，但是所谓的侍从，却仅仅是一名男仆和一名女仆。在内心咒骂Odin的同时，Loki也只能接受了这个事实，他并不能在这里久留，他不只是有Hela一个女儿而已。

Loki看着他的女儿，婴孩的半边依旧是腐烂狰狞，他低头亲吻自己孩子完好漂亮的那边脸颊，咬牙撑起一丝勉强的笑容。他无数次地告诉自己是在保护她，她会孤单地长大，却不会痛苦，有自己的国家，有属于自己的王位。

这是属于他的孩子，至少是一个可以不需要在任何人鄙夷和厌恶中成长的——他的小公主。

“I’m sorry.”

这声歉意很快就消散在空气中，他将Hela留在了宫殿，失去父亲怀抱的女婴啼哭着发出小声的抗议，但很快一旁的女仆就哄着她停止了哭声。那似乎也是最后一次Loki听到她的哭声，十天以来让他不胜其烦的哭声最后也被他深埋在脑海里。

接下来的一个月，Loki都在冰霜巨人和火焰巨人的据点上进行盘查，他至少也要做足了样子让Odin消除对自己的疑心。

当他返回的时候，必定要经过铁森林的黑暗地带，不出意外，他就可以看见那个被自己骗了的美丽女巨人怒气冲冲地找到自己。所以当Loki看见Angerboda一脸平静地站在自己面前的时候，他承认他确实有一些小意外。

“你来这里做什么。”Angerboda对Loki的到来十分不欢迎，眉头也跟着皱了起来。

Loki耸肩：“Odin给了我一些烦人的差事，我只是经过。”

“差事？”女巨人的眉头皱的更紧了，“你离开了Asgard有多久了？”

对于对方的话，Loki不以为然，毕竟他又不是第一次离开神域，但还是回答了这个问题：“也许？快一个月了。”

“一个月？整整一个月你就把你儿子一个人留在那个鬼地方？”

Angerboda的声音骤然提高，她曾去Asgard想要回Fenris，就是因为担心小狼出什么事，她对诸神和Asgard从来就没有过好感，现在那里唯一能保护Fenris的Loki不在，这整整一个月，如果有人想要对Fenris下手，根本不是什么难事。

她的质问让Loki幡然醒悟，此时此刻Odin当初交给他那些任务的意图都变得清晰起来，为什么自己这么轻易地就躲过了Heimdall的监视抱着一个婴儿离开，这其中的原因也可想而知。他早该知道，也早该预料到这些，唯一不幸的，就是他当时所有的心思都在Hela身上，无暇顾及其他。

Loki的身体就像是陷入了冰窖，冷的彻骨。

他的呼吸困难，像是一根铁荆紧紧勒住了他的脖颈，被诸神拉扯着掉进一个巨大的骗局之中。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Garm：北欧神话中，以其嚎叫声宣告诸神黄昏来临的魔犬。
> 
> *下章预警：爱狼人士表示强烈谴责


	27. Chapter 27

对Fenris来说，Loki对母亲大人的背叛是打破他理智的第一步，而Loki的离开，彻底造成了他情感的崩溃。

在得知父亲大人怀孕之后，他对Asgard的厌恨就达到了顶端，负面的情绪占满了他的心脏，不知道是不是这方面的原因，他的成长异常迅速，即使样貌依旧是少年的模样，但狼形的躯体却变得庞大而且强壮。

仅仅三个月，他已经成了一头威猛的巨狼，不再是当初那个别人印象中可爱的狼崽了。

精明的Fenris似乎继承了他父亲的特性，对周围的人充满了恶意和怀疑，在没有适当正确的教导下成为了一个心性恶劣的少年。

他在练武场以比试的借口伤了卫兵，调戏了侍女和女神，他的捣乱在Loki还在Asgard的时候在别人看来就只是小打小闹，直到Loki离开后，他像是完全爆发了一般，甚至对Idun都没有一点好脸色，直到他的行为终于应验了Frigga和Odin的预言。

Balder在Fenris的恶意伤害下遭到了袭击。

当唯一可以作为Fenris保护盾的Loki离开后，众神的目标就从邪神转移到了他的儿子身上——一个外来者和女巨人的野种。

爱子心切的Frigga更是在听到Balder受伤后要求了Odin对Fenris进行仲裁。

因为Fenris伤害了Asgard的宠儿，奥丁之子，所有人爱戴的光明之神。

而这正好验证了Odin的预言，说不定带来灾难的便是这位顽劣的Loki之子。

Odin不可能当着Loki的面去制裁Fenris，刚好Hela的出生给了他最佳的机会，一个阴暗可怖的冥界换Asgard的安宁再好不过，他刻意给了Loki过多的差事，禁止Heimdall阻拦Loki离开，便和众神商议起惩罚Fenris的事情。

巨狼的力量越来越强大，连Odin都没有把握可以完全掌控他，洞底族的矮人再一次帮了忙，一根锁链用特殊的材料被制造了出来，富有巨大的魔力。

在神殿上，Fenris被叫了过去，诸神的视线打在他的身上，这个黑发黄眸的少年恶狠狠的皱着眉瞪了回去，他不再收敛自己的戾气，将最憎恶的目光回赠给每一个人，最后落在Thor所站之处。

就是这个人，他所谓的“哥哥”，夺走了父亲大人，毁了他的家庭。

当Odin喊到他的名字，他才收回了自己的目光，本以为Odin会因为他的每个行为进行惩罚，却没想到对方只是在他的面前放了三根不同的锁链，告诉他如果挣脱了所有的锁链，他就可以离开Asgard。

“这不够，我想要铁森林。”Fenris莹黄的双眸定定地凝视着众神之父，毫无恭敬之意。

Thor在一旁已经紧握了拳头，这样的一个野种在扰乱了Asgard的安宁之后，居然也还敢提条件。

“可以。”Odin沉默了半晌便同意了。

“还有，”Fenris看着那根最细的锁链，周围缠绕着巨大的法力符文，继续道：“我要指名一个神将手臂放在我的嘴里，如果你们反悔，我会有一个保障。”

他毫不犹豫地指向站在最前方的金发男人，选中了他最痛恨的那个神祗。

这和当初刚刚来到Asgard的小狼完全不同，他那时的听话乖巧全都被诸神扼杀在黑暗中，他尽可能地去赚取自己应该获得的利益，但是最可惜的，就是他始终还是个孩子，他远比Loki所经历的要少太多。

正当Thor要同意，Tyr①却自告奋勇站了出来，众神相互交换了眼神，他们没有一个人阻止，因为他们并不认为作为战神的Tyr会有什么危险，同时也有一部分私心是因为比起Tyr，雷霆之神的存在更加重要。

Fenris撇撇嘴，同意了。他变成了巨狼，神殿里回荡着猛兽的低吼声，极具威慑力。

Thor看着巨狼湛蓝的双眼，神思愣了一瞬。

即使仅仅见过一面，他也十分确定那个女巨人的眸子绝对不是这样的颜色。

Tyr将右手放在他的嘴里，第一根和第二根最为粗重的锁链他轻易地挣脱，当那根最细的锁链捆上他的身体，他无论怎么挣扎，都无法挣脱。

剧痛从Tyr的手臂传来，战神就这么眼睁睁地看着自己的右臂被巨狼用锐利的尖牙咬断，鲜血淋漓。

明明只要放了Fenris，战神的右臂还有挽回的余地，但诸神之间没有一人后悔，他们死死的控制住了巨狼，将他具有利齿的嘴束缚了起来，不但无法进食，甚至连说话都困难，有了这条魔链，他再也没法变回人形。

他幽蓝的眼睛瞪着这里每一个人，Odin的高高在上和无动于衷让他内心的黑暗急剧增长，总有一天，他要这里每一个人都付出代价！

他被带到了一个湖中的岛上，被永远锁在了那里，无法说话，无法动弹，只能等到机会到来的那一天。

所以当Loki赶回Asgard的时候，他再也看不见那个坐在他门前乖巧等待的小狼了。

所有的神祗，甚至是Thor，都是一副无事发生的样子，他们都对Fenris的制裁只字不提，有的还将Balder遭受的袭击以及Tyr的受伤怪罪在了他的身上。

诸神之间窃窃私语，他们将Thor和Loki的事称为污染了Odinson的血脉，认为Loki应该为他将Fenris带进神域的事负有责任，用所有难听、鄙夷、厌恶的话语扔在了他的身上。

而他，丢失了自己的第一个儿子。

Thor·Odinson，成了这件事的帮手以及旁观者，他冷眼看着这件事情发生，没有阻止之意，甚至为此感到庆幸。

Loki没有他们所想象的那样在神殿上大声质问，他冷静地回到了自己的住处，前所未有的少言。

他早该知道自己是Asgard的蛀虫、是所有人的眼中钉，他感到愤怒，感到憎恨，却又有着巨大的无力和失望，只因为他唯一选择在意的那个人，居然也做出来背叛他的事情。

“我保证父亲不会伤害他。”  
“——你保证？”  
“我保证。”

哈……

Loki躺倒在床榻上，小臂遮住了双眼，笑出了声。

他发现Thor从一开始就没有想要保护Fenris，他从一开始就对这个孩子充满了恶意，想要让他的存在消失在自己的身边，只因为自己告诉过他——那是Angerboda的孩子。

Loki笑了许久，他越想越觉得这件事情既可笑又可恨，不只是因为Thor，还因为明明只是一个Balder，他们就把一个还未成年的孩子锁在了孤岛上。

他们的胆小可想而知。

既然所有人都认为灾难即将降临Asgard，认为Balder会遭遇不幸，那么他就要促使这一切发生，成为这一切的幕后推手。

他决定履行和Surtr的交易，反正所有人都他视为罪魁祸首，他不如就真的让厄运砸在他们的身上。

他们夺走了他的孩子，他就要毁了他们心中的光明之神。

Loki从不认为自己做错了什么。

他唯一会承认自己错误的一个选择，就是宽恕了那个雷霆之神。

他该不知宽恕，不知信任，让复仇和憎恨占据自己唯一的思想，他要将自己最大的恶意变成黑暗和混沌，落在神域的每一片土地。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Tyr：北欧神话中的战神，传说是巨人的儿子，另一说法则是Odin之子


	28. Chapter 28

在Balder遭到了巨狼的袭击之后，所有人都抱着一颗担忧的心，他们对光明之神的仰慕和喜爱是与生俱来的，这样一个众星捧月的神祗受到了伤害使他们无法放松自己的警惕，尤其是Frigga，这位将儿子视为生命的母亲在看见预言正在逐渐实现后产生了巨大的彷徨和不安。

她的母爱温柔入骨却又惶恐无措，自从Balder受伤后就立刻让侍卫去时刻保护他的安全，在她看来，似乎九界中所有的一切都有可能作为利器威胁到她亲爱的儿子。

Loki眼看着美丽的女神在担惊受怕中度过岁月，就算再长的时日也不能消除她心中的那点恐慌。而Loki将这一切当作是一个笑话，他相信这个世界上除了自己应该没有人会去打光明之神的主意，虽然Frigga对自己有着警惕心，但是她始终没有让Odin把自己逐出Asgard或者是给予自己一些名不正言不顺的惩戒，因为Frigga自己心里十分清楚自己对于Odin的重要性。

九界尚未稳定，巨人的举动一步步逼近，灾难的预言即将实现，Odin永远需要一个精明机智的人来帮他搞定一切。

而他也确实在这段时间里帮助了Odin不少的忙，完全没有自己的儿子被众神扣押后应该有的愤怒。

因此他甚至被人说成是无情冷血的恶人。

不，他应该是善人才对。

Loki这么想着，对着眼前的Frigga弯起了嘴角的弧度：“我有办法让Balder免受伤害和灾难，这很简单，你应该相信我。”

美丽温柔的女神微微蹙眉，神色怀疑不定，她并不能相信恶作剧之神的说辞，因为对方的每一句话语都是充满诱惑力的谎言，这些谎言下隐藏的危险往往是致命的。

但是考虑到自己的儿子或许可以得到安全的保障，她愿意听一听Loki所说的办法。

见Frigga的神情松动，Loki眼中的笑意更浓，脸上的表情充满了友好和善意：“真名一旦为人所知，灵魂就会为此人所制。①我相信不用我多说，你也会明白这个办法是多么的实用。”

事实证明Loki的智慧确实是出色的，Frigga并不能找出在这个办法中有任何的危险，真名是最具有实力的制约，没有人可以违背，她在踌躇了一会儿后便决定去实行这个办法，就在Loki以为Frigga会立刻将决定赋予行动的时候，他却听到了这位女神的出乎预料的要求。

“我需要你用真名发誓，Loki，”Frigga说，“我希望你对Balder心存善意，对他忠诚。”

“什么？”Loki失去了笑容，他绿色的眸子冰冷，染上了些许不悦。

Frigga的面上带了些许同情，但是Loki并不愿意相信那是真实的，他现在对任何一个神族都没有信任可言，即使面前的女神真的对他抱有歉意他也无动于衷。

“我知道这对你不公平，但是我也不想Balder有意外发生，你能谅解吗？”

“既然你知道不公平，那我又有什么理由用我的真名发誓？我给你出了主意，你却用这种方式来回报我吗？这对我来说是一种羞辱。”Loki的话平静而有力，他用最正当的理由拒绝了Frigga的要求，他对自己的真名并没有多在意，但是如果他想要报复众神，他就不能被自己的名字而制约。

Frigga将目光放在Loki身上许久，她无法命令Loki服从她，因为Loki的名字和称号太多，除了本人根本无人知晓全部。她也不能命令Loki，因为对众神之父来说Loki是个重要的存在，Odin需要他。

结果在Loki的拒绝下她只能无功而返。

但是Frigga并没有因此停下脚步，她可以盯紧着Loki以防有什么意外，但是世间万物她没有办法一并掌控，所以只能听取了Loki的建议。

九界内的所有可能会威胁到Balder的事物都被这位善良仁慈的女神命了名，所有的动物、植物都将听命于她，Loki就这样跟在她的身后，听着她一遍遍说着千篇一律的咒语，让所有一切都服从于她，无法再伤Balder一分一毫。

Loki隐藏在暗处百般无聊地看着神后的行为，这样的举动简直就是一个保护过度的母亲，一次次的咒语汇织成了一首赞扬母爱的赞歌，将服从的命令赋予了世界上所有生灵，而在Loki看来这一切显得都是那么的荒唐和无趣。

他摊开手心，看了一眼那个刚刚被自己摘下的槲寄生②，这个可怜的植物已经快要枯萎了，看起来弱小又可怜，没有一点点攻击性，这也是Frigga为什么会忽略它的原因，同时也成了Loki成功的一个关键。

握着手里的槲寄生，Loki翡翠一般的双眸眯起，脸上的笑容带着狡黠和得意，他看了一眼依旧在为万物命名的神后，转身隐去回了Asgard。

他根本不需要大费周章，只需要等待Frigga将一切事宜都为他办好，Asgard的光明之神就会成为人们哀悼的对象。

数月过去之后，九界没有任何一样事物可以伤害到光明之神，他成了真正的不死之身，这位受万物爱戴的神祗在Frigga的引导下举行了一次宴会，为了庆祝Balder战胜了预言，不再受到死亡和灾难的威胁。诸神都在欢呼畅饮，他们没人会在意那个最不受欢迎的人物没有被邀请，所有人将Loki拒于千里之外——除了Thor。

雷霆之神没有像众神一样庆祝，即使他手里拿着一杯美酒，却也没起身与他们碰杯。

诸神开始向Balder投去石头、小刀甚至是长矛，所有的武器都在Balder的周围化为泡影，没有任何一样东西可以伤他分毫，这充满了欢乐气氛的游戏没有影响到Thor，他只是一直紧紧盯着那扇大殿的大门，他希望可以看见一个他熟悉的身影出现在那里。

当Fenris成为了囚犯，Loki便再也没有与他有过接触，对方将自己关在房间里，执意从Frigga那里抱走了Jormungand，这么长的时间内他几乎没有见过自己的儿子，Loki就像是在刻意报复自己。

难道一个Fenris就这么重要吗？

Thor握着酒杯的手紧紧地攥住了杯壁，他一点也不后悔将Fenris绑在孤岛上，那是他和Loki之间唯一的阻碍，而他也并不是那个对Fenris造成直接伤害的人，Loki不能因为这个而去和他永远断绝关系。

就在宴会正是在气氛最热的时候，Thor终于看见了那个黑发的男人趁乱潜入了宴会，Loki的神色淡然，他很自然地躲开了每一个人，根本没有注意到一双湛蓝的双眸正盯着他的一举一动。

Thor看着他靠近了自己的盲眼兄弟Hodur③，那也是Balder的孪生兄弟，这个黑暗之神在光明之神的光芒下变得毫不起眼，同样是Odinson，他却没有Thor和Balder那么受欢迎，所有的庆祝和欢乐都与他无关，Thor发现就连自己也没有及时注意到这个被抛弃在宴会角落的兄弟。

他走近了些，尝试着去听Loki和Hodur的对话。

“你被人丢在了一边，”Loki站在Hodur的身边，若无其事地陈述着这个事实。

Hodur用他失明的双眼看向Loki出声的方向，他早就习惯了这样的待遇，面对Loki的话也只是笑了笑，没有回答。

“你也想朝你的兄弟丢个石头之类的东西吗？那看起来很有趣。”

Thor看见Loki的嘴角以肉眼可见的弧度上扬，双眸中溢满了冷酷和邪恶，恶作剧之神的称呼完全体现在了那张脸上，可惜Hodur作为瞎子却一无所知，他只是顺应着接过了Loki递过去的尖锐的木刺——那是槲寄生晒干后做成的武器。

在Loki的帮助下，Hodur准确地将木刺扔向了Balder。

那道弧线完美的从Thor的眼前划过，而金发的雷神只是紧了紧拳头，他明明有机会，却没有阻止这一切的发生，也许是他认为自己的兄弟并不会受到伤害，也许……是他纵容了Loki的行为。

而Thor纵容的结果，就是眼睁睁的看着Balder被射穿了心脏，倒在地下。

周围陷入了一片死寂，原本欢乐的宴会此时静的吓人，像是一场突如其来的葬礼，可笑又讽刺。

而Loki，那个谋划了这一切的罪人已经在Thor的凝视下，悄悄离开了宴会。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①出自《洛基启示录：洛卡布雷纳》  
> ②槲寄生：寄生在其他植物上的植物，北欧神话中被Loki用来杀死光明之神  
> ③Hodur：北欧神话的黑暗之神，Balder的孪生兄弟


	29. Chapter 29

Balder死了。

就好像神域的一切都变得暗淡无光，每个人都在为这位金童一样的神祗哀悼，同时他们也让Hodur付出了生命的代价去偿还他犯下的罪过。

光明之神的葬礼Loki当然没有去，没有人会欢迎他的，而且说不定还会有人在看到他的第一秒就在他的头上扣下一些乱七八糟的罪名，Asgard刚刚失去了Balder，一切都处在悲伤和痛苦之中，如果去了葬礼他很可能就会在众神的暴怒下得到严重的惩罚。

Loki只是待在自己的住处，感受着Asgard晦暗哀伤的氛围，然后享受着自己美好的时光，他现在的心情简直不能再好了。

这几天Loki的生活里除了Jormungand就没有出现过其他的人，他并没有刻意躲避Thor，而是没有再将任何一句话施舍给这个背叛他的人，Fenris消失后的几天他就陷入了巨大的悲愤和焦躁不安中，只有Jormungand能给予他少许的安抚。

也许Loki并没有发现自己对Jormungand的关心和照顾超过了正常的范围，他甚至将亏欠Fenris和Hela的所有全部倾倒在自己的小儿子身上，似乎只有这样才能让他感觉到少许的轻松，他任由仇恨和噩梦侵蚀自己的大脑和身躯，内心唯一一点光明的地方被Jormungand所占有。

这样的现状一直维持到Balder死后，他得到了些解放。

他清楚地感受到众神对他的恨意更加深重，可惜没人找得到证据证明是他杀了Balder，但是Loki以前的种种作为都足以让别人把怀疑的人目光放在他身上。

所以无论他再怎么表现得安分守己，麻烦也总会自己找上门，就如同那个目睹了一切真相的雷霆之神一样。

“来见见你的儿子吗？”Loki的语气一如既往，他的唇角上勾着弧度，“我真想知道，是什么改变了你几个月的坚持？”

接连几个月，Thor第一次主动见了Loki，而且还是在光明之神的死亡之后。

Thor看了看摇篮里睡的香甜的Jormungand，湛蓝的眸子柔和了些，却眉头紧蹙着转向Loki：“你应该去Balder的葬礼。”

他刚从那场气氛沉重的葬礼上回来，那根槲寄生的木刺从眼前划过的画面占满了他的大脑，挥之不去，他终究还是没有去阻止这场悲剧的发生。

“为什么？Balder的死和我有什么关系，”Loki耸肩，“Odin可没有邀请我去什么葬礼。”

“是你杀了他。”Thor的语气低沉，他心里藏着一股怒气和愧疚，无论如何他也不可能在诸神面前说是自己间接杀了自己的兄弟，他没能阻止Loki，只因为那一瞬间的犹豫，就让Asgard失去了他们的光明之神。

Loki神色微楞，从唇齿间发出一声嗤笑：“真不可思议你居然是来说这个的，怎么会是我杀了他？”

“难道不是吗？”

Thor不敢相信Loki居然全然拒绝承认自己的罪行，从前尽管他的恶作剧再过分，也不会有神祗受到生命的威胁。而这一次，他接连失去了两个兄弟，即使他和Hodur的关系并不好，但同父异母的血缘关系也不可否认。

黑发的邪神将目光微转，那双翡翠绿的眸子在Thor身上来回扫视了一遍，唇边的弧度更加明显，那张脸上盛满了讥讽：“不，是你。”

他怎么会不做好任何准备就潜入宴会的宫殿？就在Thor将他的举动尽收眼底的时候，他也利用了对方。

Thor爱他，Loki深信不疑，所以利用一个人的爱，就是再简单不过的，Loki是笃定了Thor会纵容他，所以他甚至没有刻意躲过对方的视线，就这样让雷霆之神成为了他的同谋、成为了凶手之一。他不仅要让众神陷入恐慌和伤感，他还要让Thor·Odinson掉入愧疚的深潭，永远无法翻身。

有一点是诸神没有说错的。

恶作剧之神确实是个冷血无情的骗子。

而造就这个骗子的，便是整个神族。

Thor想说的话堵在了喉间无法吐出，他并不傻，所以当Loki的话音刚落他就意识到自己从头到尾如同是一个被人玩弄在掌心的棋子，按照对方的计划一步步走向已经被计划好的结局里。

“HOW DARE YOU！”Thor上前一步，一声质问几乎是吼出了声。

“Thor·Odinson，你有什么资格这么和我说话？”Loki毫不犹豫地打断了Thor的话，他的语气平静，尾音还带了些许笑意，像在讽刺这个男人此刻的怒气是多么的引人发笑。

“三次看着自己的血亲遭受灾难却从没有想过阻止，到底谁才是Asgard的罪人？”

一次是Balder，一次是Hodur。而Loki作为一个外来者，他和女巨人的子嗣，却被形容成了Thor的“血亲”。

“什么？”Thor想起了那双当初在自己眼前幽幽泛光的蔚蓝色双眸，那匹巨狼就算被牢牢地困住也依旧用凶恶仇恨的目光看着所有人，仿佛下一秒就要把他们拆吃入腹。

Loki这下终于不再克制自己的笑声，数月的压抑彻底爆发，隐瞒了太久的事实被揭露出来，他甚至感觉不到一点悲伤或是怨恨，此时此刻Thor·odinson脸上的表情给了他最大的回报，复仇的快感占据了他的大脑。

“你听见我说的了不是吗？”

看，他没有做任何事情，就让对方自己走向了灭亡。

Thor感觉自己的心脏跌入了一个冰窖，他的理智和意识都抗拒着不愿接受，然而Loki的语气冷静的可怕，他只能呆愣在那里，听着对方承认这个事实。他的脖颈被命运地绳索紧紧勒住，只能听着身体中的血管血液倒流，无法呼吸，无法言语。

就是他亲手，将自己的孩子和兄弟送入了深渊。

 

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

“你说他是女巨人的孩子，”Thor几乎听不见自己的声音，他的大脑一团糟，迟来的噩耗击碎了他所有的理智，“你骗了我。”

“那又怎么样，我保护了他，你也保证过你不会让Odin伤害他。”Loki冷笑，他耗费了那么长的时间去掩盖一个事实就是为了让Fenris远离诸神的毒手，却被自己信任的人背叛。

他居然愚蠢到去信任一个Odinson。

Loki终于看见Thor脸上的神情逐渐陷入绝望，他从头到尾都像是一个旁观者，对整件事情漠不关心，说出的话毫无感情，他让自己变回那个最无情邪恶的诡计之神，花了无数个月的时间去制造Balder的死亡，利用Thor，就是为了看见对方因为愧疚和后悔而崩溃。

“We're done，Thor·Odinson. ”Loki不愿再和Thor多费口舌，决定直接赶人出去，“如果我早些知道你在想什么，我也不会让Jormungand在这里出生。”

你没有资格做一个父亲，你只会为了自己，根本保护不了任何人。

——你和我都一样。

摇篮里的Jormungand睡得香甜，年纪尚小的他并不知道自己的两位父亲在说些什么。

神域没有人知道Loki和Thor的决裂，他们隐瞒了所有的事实，将一切言语吞进肚子里，心照不宣地维持着现状，也许是为了尚未成年的Jormungand，他们有时候还是会在对方的住处待上那么一段时间，甚至连Odin都没有看出两个人之间有什么端倪。

 

五年后  
Asgard在岁月的流逝中逐渐走出了Balder的死亡带来的阴影，他们将这一切归咎未无法避免的灾难，Odin认为灾难只是带走了他的两个儿子，随着几年的时间过去，他虽然憔悴了许多，却也没那么多的疑心了。

反倒是Frigga，这位接连失去两位亲生儿子的母亲痛不欲生，她没了至亲，Odin却没有一点想要挽回的意思，她想尽了办法要去复活Balder，却一无所获。

Loki十分清楚为什么Odin不愿意去帮助自己的妻子，那个老家伙只不过是怕违反预言而给神域带来更大的损失，而相比之下Frigga并没有放弃，她寻遍了九界的每一处都没有得到任何希望，这也就是为什么，Loki会突然动身去冥界的原因。

他不能让Frigga先他一步去冥界找回Balder，他向诸神的复仇仅仅才是第一步，怎么能让一个光明之神就这样毁了他所有的计划，若是神域重新恢复光明和欢乐，那他设计让Balder堕入死亡岂不成了白费功夫。

但去往冥界也是Loki犹豫的，他踌躇了许久，想着当初那个在自己怀里哭泣的女婴此时已经是一个女孩了，有了自己的主张自己的思想，逐渐稳固了自己在冥界的地位，坐在王座之上。

当Loki到达冥界的时候，发现这里的一切比他当初看到的还要阴森可怖，也许是Hela将这里做了改变。浑身血斑的巨犬Garm依旧守在宫殿前，他还隐约看见冥土上Balder正垂头丧气的坐在那里，脸上毫无血色，已经如同一个行尸走肉。

“父亲大人。”

Loki正看着远处冥土的Balder，却被一声稚嫩的童音拉回了神思，他转头看向声源，一个一半长相甜美的女孩正站在他面前，女孩的另一半模样却腐烂狰狞。

女孩站在宫殿前，摸了摸Garm的脑袋，冲着Loki微笑。

“Hela，我的孩子，”Loki调整好自己的情绪，同样回以笑容，“近几年来过得好吗？”

Hela的笑容消失了，她那一半死尸一样的表情在笑容消失之后显得更加骇人：“你就是来说这个？这可是我从记事开始你和我的第一次见面，你居然用这种敷衍的话来问我？”

“看看这个地方，父亲大人。你对“好”这个词的理解还真是让我惊讶。”

她的语气中充满了怨恨和讽刺，完好的那张脸上有着和Loki一样翠绿的眼睛，正狠狠地瞪着自己的父亲。

“但你有了一个属于自己的国度不是吗？”Loki耸肩。

这是Loki猜想到的，他当然知道Hela恨他，这个可怜的孩子与九界隔绝，住在这个最遥远阴暗的冥界，她有各种不同的渠道来得知外面发生的一切，可作为死亡女神，冥界的王，她一刻也不能离开这里，日夜监管这冥土上的死者们。

Hela冷哼一声：“你来这里是为了什么？”

是了，他甚至是带着目的而来，他明明有那么多次机会来看望自己的女儿，却偏偏只是在有了目的的时候才踏入冥界的土地。

“我只是来看看自己亲爱的女儿。”Loki牵强地勾起唇角，他无法开口去向眼前这个女孩说出任何要求，那样只会亏欠得更多。

只有孩子，才会成为Loki一生都无法战胜的弱点。

“世上万物没有什么可以左右死亡，光明之神也一样，所以无论是谁都别想让死者复活，你完全不用为了这个跑一趟，父亲大人。我宁愿你从未来过。”Hela无视了Loki的谎言，她绿色的眼睛流露着阴郁的目光，掩去脸上的轻蔑，她的声音稚嫩可人，却有着孩童不该有的威严。

Hela早就知道Loki的来意，她并不是因为对方是自己的父亲而给予帮助，而是因为这只是她作为死亡女神的职责，可惜Loki用看望的理由来达到自己的目的，只会徒增她的反感和厌恶。

若是你从未来过，我还可以认为你只是因为愧疚而不知如何踏足这里。

Loki是一个了不起的神祗，却不配做一个父亲。

“你还想问什么？”Hela见Loki只是看着他，邪神的脸上淡漠的神情辨不出喜悲，再一次露出微笑这么问她的父亲。

这时的Hela又像个可爱的女孩了，漂亮的半边容貌扬着笑脸。就连Loki都有些跟不上她的变化，不知这个孩子心中到底在想些什么。

“我想知道关于Fenris的死亡。”

即使Fenris还只是被囚禁，他也开始担心那个在孤岛上的孩子有哪一天会突然真正意义上的离他而去。

“瞧你，”Hela笑得更开心了，“表现得像个爱着儿子的父亲。不过你放心，哥哥不会这么快造访我的国度，至少我目前还没有预见他的死亡。”

Loki凝视着眼前的女孩，她抬起完美稚嫩的那只手对Loki挥了挥以示告别，对方的皮肤因为常年照射不到阳光显得有些过于苍白，最后那句相当于告别的话，也消失在冥界刺骨的寒风之中。

“希望您下一次，是作为我的人民来到这里，父亲大人。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jormungand是最幸福的孩子没有之一（大概


	31. Chapter 31

Loki刚刚离开冥界，Frigga派来的使者就到达了这里。

就像Hela一开始说的，没有人可以左右死亡，这位被Frigga派来的神祗Hermod①①想尽了办法都没能让Hela改变主意归还Balder。

Hela只是沉默地听着对方的请求，丝毫没有动摇。

Hermod懊恼，他这是一件没有可能的任务，没有人可以复活死者，更何况现在冥界有了一位新王，和她的父亲一样冷酷无情。

Hermod用最后的一点希望祈求着Hela能够给一个机会，他也想让光明之神重回Asgard，让神域恢复以前的欢乐和生气，他告诉Hela九界众生都在为光明神的死亡而悲伤，如果世界失去了Balder，也就失去了幸福和快乐。可这位年仅六岁的女孩却只是用那只腐烂坏死的眼睛冷冷地盯着他，脸上的神色和邪神如出一辙。

女孩笑得诡异，吐出的话终于不是千篇一律的拒绝：“好啊，如果世界万物都能为你们的光明之神哭泣落泪，我就将他还给你们。”

没有什么可以夺得世间万物的喜爱，就算是Balder也不行。

可就算这样的条件再苛刻不易，也算是一个收获，Hermod松了一口气，回到了Asgard把这个消息告诉了诸神。

当所有神祗都派出使者去往九界的每一处索要眼泪的时候，Thor却没有行动，他只是像往常一样来到练武场找到Jormungand。

他知道没有人可以复活Balder，有许多人都会拒绝为光明神流泪，比如巨人族，比如Loki。

或许五年前他还会去为了Balder的复活想办法，但现在的Thor·Odinson根本不会为了这种事情奔走。与其浪费时间，不如将精力放在Jormungand身上，也许是他和Loki心中那点不平和愧疚，Jormungand的存在就成为了他们一个弥补的机会。

年幼的Jormungand更爱和Loki学习符文法术，却总喜欢往练武场跑，看着侍卫们挥洒着汗水，他却一个人悠闲的坐在一边看着书晒着阳光，偶尔对着场上的侍卫当成小白鼠来实验学习法术的成果，而被Jorunmand耍过的人也因为他是Thor的儿子从没有发出过怨言。

Thor制止过很多次，可从未成功过。这个淘气的孩子完全就像是Loki的翻版，对周围一切的事物都抱着恶作剧的心态，而Loki一直都非常喜欢Jormungand能有这样的性格，父亲的纵容使孩子更加的大胆。

今天Thor没有在练武场看见Jormungand，四处没有找到男孩的身影，正在疑惑，不远处便传来一声尖叫。

一个端着果盘的侍女跌坐在地上，脸色苍白，水果洒落了一地。

Thor赶到的时候，正好看见地上那条手臂一般粗的蟒蛇游走着，翠绿色的眼珠散发着诡谲的光芒，一点点向吓坏的侍女靠近。

看来他的小儿子又找到了新的乐趣。

Thor眉头微蹙：“Jormungand.”

地上的蟒蛇不再挪动，而是直立起上半身高抬着脑袋，绿色的眼睛似乎是在端详站在面前的男人，很快这条蟒蛇就变成了一个金发绿眸的男孩，他扬着笑脸十分乖巧对着雷霆之神尊称了一声“父亲大人（Father）”，目光却落在了受到惊吓的侍女身上。

侍女立刻反应过来，匆忙站起身对着Thor和Jormungand行了礼，在Thor嘱咐下战战兢兢地离开了。

“你不该那么做。”Thor不赞同地看向自己的儿子，他不希望连Jormungand也像Loki和Fenris一样受到诸神的厌弃。

“我只是在学习，是她自己撞上来的。”Jormungand耸肩，根本没有想要承认错误。

“学习变成蛇？”Thor更愿意相信对方是为了吓人而变成了蟒蛇。

“当然，我要表演给父亲（Dad）看。”Jormungand的小脸上展现出骄傲的神色，他一定要将自己这个刚刚学会的法术给Loki看，父亲的夸奖比任何事情都要让他开心，“父亲说过他喜欢蛇。”

不，Loki并不喜欢。Thor看着儿子得意的模样，将这句话咽进了肚子里。

话音刚落，Loki就向这边走来，看样子也是因为没有找到Jormungand而走到了这里。

男孩立刻将自己的成果炫耀给Loki听，而后者只是微微挑眉，没有表现出太大的惊讶：“你可以更加出色，Jormungand，不过介于你刚才对那个侍女的所作所为，我确实应该夸奖你。”

Loki和Thor与孩子相处的最大的差别，就是一个在管束、而另一个在纵容。

Thor的视线落在Loki和Jormungand身上，夸奖着儿子的邪神像是感受到了他的视线，翡翠般的双眸上抬与他的目光相交，嘴角的弧度似是扩大了一些。

也许Jormungand不能明白Loki的用意，但Thor清楚的知道对方在想什么。

就在他们的关系还没有出现裂痕之前，至少在Loki怀孕的那段时间是美好的，他也是那个时候知道了Loki不喜欢蛇这件事情，为此对方还特意嘲讽过他，而Thor也只是不以为然。

“你居然会喜欢这种动物。”当时的Loki嗤笑出声，对一个满身肌肉的男人会喜欢蛇这件事情颇为不屑。Thor也不记得自己怎么反驳的了，但是他确实没法解释为什么会对蛇情有独钟，也许是因为它们的外表好看，身上摸起来冰凉舒服，也许只是因为——

他喜欢Loki。

而那些动物，能让他想到自己的爱人。

Loki在做什么？为什么要让Jormugand练习变成蛇的法术？为什么要让他看到？

Thor的心跟着自己的思绪跳动，他胡思乱想着，直到Jormungand离开，Loki就像是知道他的心思，脸上带着微笑，漫不经心地说着：“喜欢你儿子的表演吗？我可是教了他很久。”

“你为什么这么做？”Thor沉声问道。

“你在明知故问，”Loki咧嘴笑了笑，“既然你喜欢蛇，我就让他学习如何变成蛇，有什么问题？”

“你在用Jormungand讨好我？”

这一次，Loki的表情变了，他的神色冷了下来，于其中夹杂着刺骨的寒意：“不，我在教他讨好你。”

这话听上去就像是在讽刺Thor以前所做的一切，讽刺他对Fenris的遭遇视而不见。这成功激怒了Thor，他没想到几年过去Loki竟然还会对这件事情耿耿于怀。Thor身侧的手紧紧攥住，几乎是一瞬间被对方激起了怒火。

可唇上突如其来的触感如同一盆冷水将他的愤怒全部浇灭，这不是他们第一次亲吻，却是他们长时间的决裂之后第一次有了如此温柔细腻的唇舌交叠，他们情不自禁地索取着更多，彼此交换着灼热的呼吸。

“知道为什么吗？Thor，因为我不信任你，但我很可惜，我现在需要的是一个可以保证Jormungand不受伤害的依靠，你必须做到。”

Loki死死抓着Thor的领子，翠绿的朣眸望进对方的眼中。

诸神对他有着无法平复的愤怒，在自己去过冥界之后，Odin就用锐利的目光打量自己，他已经猜测到Balder的死和自己有关，危机正一点点靠近，他甚至尝试着逃离Asgard，Heimdallr却将他堵在彩虹桥，不让他踏出一步。

看吧，就连这位看门狗先生都已经预测到了自己即将面临的灾难，正阻止着自己逃走。

所以在黑暗来临之前，他要Jormungand的安全得到保证，而唯一的希望，就是Thor。

Loki不得不承认，即使没有信任，他也依然对着雷霆之神抱有爱意，可悲又可笑。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Hermod：奥丁的特别侍从，专事跑腿的工作。又是诸神的使者。
> 
> *毕竟是北欧神话背景，Loki受刑怎么能少呢？


	32. Chapter 32

Loki的预料永远都是准确的。

让诸神对恶作剧之神进行审判并不是什么难事，Loki做的每一件事情都能让他成为诸神惩罚他的理由，当Odin决定了Loki有罪，所有人都将会赞同。而当Balder真正的死因暴露的同时，Loki已经永远失去了辩解的余地。

他无法逃走，只能接受质问和审判。

“我做错了什么？”

瓦尔哈拉神殿上，Loki面对诸神打量的目光，回答Odin的问题，他曾几次站在这里，每一次都不是什么美好的回忆。

“你该清楚你的所作所为，Loki。”Odin的表情凝重，他知道Loki是个威胁，足以危机到他的地位，Asgard的安危。

“清楚？哦——你是指Frey的如尼宝剑？还是Freyia的项链？那是陈年旧事了，我的兄弟。”Loki咧嘴笑着，看似一点也不明白自己现在的处境，装傻充愣。

Heimdall握紧了拳头，他对Loki的忍耐早就到了极限，目光投向Odin：“不能让他活下去，All Father，他已经杀了Balder，在以后那绝对会给Asgard带来危险。”

“这么说你们都该受到惩罚，”Loki轻蔑地看向Heimdall，嘴角带着讥诮的笑容，“Hodur的死又是谁造成的？瞧，你们和我一样可恶。”

Heimdall还欲说什么，Odin却制止了他说下去。

所有人都在听到Loki提出Hodur的时候表现出了不自在，他们在为自己杀死了Hodur而感到愧疚，有的低下了头，有的怒视着神殿中央的诡计之神，现在他们更加希望这个可恶的家伙早点受到惩治。

殿内陷入死寂，Odin似乎在犹豫着改给予Loki怎样的判决。

“父亲，您曾发誓永远不与他兵刃相见。”

所有人闻声望去，就连Loki也不由得看了一眼那个站在Odin边上许久未说话的男人，此时的雷霆之神冷静的可怕，他的声音低沉喑哑，吐出的话语再一次让沉寂的神殿炸开。

神祗们又开始一句接一句，将Loki的恶作剧都说了个遍，只是为了让Odin赶紧决定给这个可恨的诡计之神定下死罪。

Odin叹了一口气，他无法违背自己的誓言，Thor很好的提醒了他这一点，所以他永远不能去杀死Loki。

“Thor说的对，”Odin将目光重新放在Loki那张微笑着的脸上，对方像是在因为自己无法杀死他而感到得意，他微微皱起眉头继续说道：“但你会受到惩罚，Loki，你将被监禁，毒蛇的毒液会永远给你带来痛苦，直到世界末日。”

“你要知道那不会太久的，Brother。”Loki被侍卫带上了镣铐，他临走前对着Odin这么说道。

Heimdall没有错，如果他不死，他就会给Asgard带来灾难，世界末日的来临，将会是一场巨大的葬礼，而诸神的尸体就是他的陪葬品。

“我很抱歉。”

Thor的话落进Loki的耳中，但这短短的一句也只是让他转身的动作微微停顿，手脚上的锁链随着他的步伐发出声响，渐渐消逝在瓦尔哈拉神殿上。

没人知道Thor的这声抱歉代表着什么。

Loki就这样被侍卫带出了Asgard，锁链将他紧紧捆住在一座山口的岩石之上，没有床和椅子，他只能躺或坐在石头上，丝毫没有舒适可言，Odin的惩罚如期而至，Loki眼看着那条毒蛇就这样盘在岩石上，正盯着因为监禁而无法挪动半步的自己。

Loki没有说话，他也没有说话的对象，但是即将遭遇的事情还是让他的额角流出了冷汗，他屏住呼吸，不去惊动那条正虎视眈眈看着自己的毒蛇。

然而事与愿违，尖牙上的毒液滴在他的眼睛上，他怎么也不会想到最先受到伤害的会是自己的眼睛，疼痛瞬间在自己的神经炸开，过去许久都无法缓解，炙热的烧灼感让他只能无法自控地尖叫。

他从未这么失态过，浑身发抖，失声痛哭。

毒液侵蚀他的双眼，他的皮肤，一滴刚刚落下，又是一滴，永不停歇。

光明消失在了他的视线里，他的感官被扭曲，从来无法接受痛感的他此刻只能感受到燃烧一般的痛苦，脸上的每一寸皮肤在毒液的腐烂之后又渐渐恢复，但总会有下一滴掉在快要痊愈的脸上，Loki只是颤抖着，即使哭泣和叫喊也从未说出一字求饶，他知道那没有用，Odin不可能因为他的求饶而放过他。

黑暗之中仿佛诸神的嘲笑声就在他的耳边，他们唾弃他、厌恶他，一切不好的词汇都狠狠砸在他的身上，恨意和报复占据着他的思想，却没有任何办法挣脱逃离，只能拖着一副伤痕累累的身躯忍受折磨，甚至没有时间进入睡眠。

Loki不知道自己是如何睡着的——也有可能是晕了过去，总之他得的到了一个短暂的休息时间，然而睡梦却又成了另一种酷刑，他此刻最不希望看见的就是那个金发男人的面孔，梦境却将他最本能的渴望放大，他和Thor的每一次拥抱和亲吻都仿佛刚刚发生，一遍遍出现在眼前。

充满诱惑的幻觉让他沉迷，不愿醒来。

可是在那之后，梦境的感觉变了，Thor的每一句话都带给他压抑和窒息，将他吞没。

“这都是你的错，Loki。”  
“你该为你所做的一切付出代价。”  
“你为什么这么做？”  
“Loki——”

“我很抱歉。”

不。

Loki被猛然惊醒，他从未想到自己居然会有过做噩梦的一天，冷汗浸湿了他的衣衫，紧张地张嘴汲取周身的空气。

“你睡得真够久。”看着狼狈的Loki，刚刚来到这里的人语气中都带了些幸灾乐祸。

Loki无法看清眼前的人，他的眼睛像在燃烧，只能看见模糊的身影，但是对方的声音却十分的耳熟，他的手腕动了动，通过听见铁链的碰撞声知道自己并未离开过这个令人绝望的地方。

“…真高兴见到你，Angie。”清了清沙哑的喉咙，他说道。

“我走后这条毒蛇还会往你可恶的脸上滴毒液，别高兴得这么早，”Angerboda双手环胸，对Loki违心的话嗤之以鼻，“我只是来告诉你Balder死后Surtr就在筹备他的军队，不出多久你们达成的交易就会实现了，那时候你才可能有机会逃出这里。”

“那不够，”Loki露出狡黠的笑容，即使他的脸还在隐隐作痛，但比起之前的剧痛，这点感觉就显得有些微不足道了，“Surtr会需要我的，他以为他的军队就能轻易的击败Asgard？霜巨人做了多少年的事情他也不可能轻易做到。”

“你想说什么？”Angerboda皱眉，作为一个霜巨人她很反感Loki提起自己族人的失败。

Loki终于看清了，他勉强睁开双眼，翡翠绿的眼睛此刻像是宝石一样散发着光芒：“你作为Sutr的信使，当然也要尽职得为我回信，我亲爱的Angie。”

“你只是想离开这里而已。”

面对女巨人的话，他的笑容不变：“是的，但Surtr没有别的选择，因为没有我的帮助，他即将经历的也只是失败而已。”

镣铐锁住他的肉身，毒液带来巨大的折磨，他也依旧是诡计之神。

就算是世界末日，他也该站在战争的火海之中，看着诸神被砍下头颅，跪倒在他的脚下。

 

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Loki并不知道他在受刑的期间九界的变化。

Surtr率领的军队正一步步向Asgard靠近，而人界就和冥界一般严冬不断，刺骨的寒风在黑沉沉的天空中呼啸而过，狂风暴雨、不见阳光的日子一直持续下去，没有春夏，每天遍布着阴森灰暗。死去的人不计其数，恶兽和人类为了食物互相残杀，一个充满恐惧和罪恶的世界预示着毁灭的末日即将来临。

战争会是最后的引线，在那之前，Loki为他的复仇做好了一些准备。

最初Angerboda的造访带给了他一些希望，他通过这位女巨人给Surtr下了暗示，让Surtr知道只有他才能为巨人族打开Asgard的大门，带给他们最终的胜利。

Loki调整了自己模糊不清的视线，曾经翡翠一样的瞳眸被毒液的侵蚀蒙上一层灰暗的颜色。

他的时间观念逐渐削弱，属于邪神的那张英俊的脸次次被腐蚀成尸骨的模样，又一次次愈合，直到下一滴毒液落下。

至于过了多久，Loki已经记不清了，他只知道在这段时间里除了Angerboda以外只有两个人曾来过这里，一个是Idun，还有一个是Sigyn。

Loki从没想到那个被自己利用后又抛弃的女人会来看他，他甚至不记得上一次和这个女人的对话是在什么时候，而Sigyn只是含着满眼的泪水，用杯子为他接住滴下的毒液，让他得以休息。他没有让她在这里停留太久，Loki宁愿受到巨大的折磨，也不愿意眼看着Sigyn为他付出。

因为Sigyn爱他，劝阻过他，而他从未倾听，从未给予。他也不想再让对方做这种无用功的努力。

Sigyn的离开，换来的便是无数次的惨叫、哭泣、挣扎，疼痛永远不会减缓，他的喉咙也因为叫喊变得嘶哑。

然而这一次他倚靠在岩石上，看到的却是一个高大的身影，男人金色的头发依旧夺目耀眼，装着大海的眸子紧紧盯着他，沉默了许久也没有说出一句话。

毒蛇在雷神踏入山口的那刻垂下了脑袋，或许Odin之子可以给予这条巨蛇一点震慑，折磨停止了，Loki当然知道这只是暂时的，他等到自己的皮肤重新愈合，艰难地坐起身子，直视Thor。

“Loki……”

Thor走上前想伸手去触碰Loki，看着他那张溃烂的脸逐渐恢复，Thor根本不敢想象在他到来之前Loki受到了多大的痛苦，他曾尝试一遍遍给自己灌输Loki的罪行，但始终无法改变他想要见到对方的迫切心情。

“怎么，来救我出去？”Loki的眼帘上抬，他目光触及到Thor伸过来的手，脸上无力的划开一个笑容，嘲讽地望向他。

Thor的动作顿住了，即使他全身都在叫嚣着、渴望着Loki，想要拥抱他、亲吻他，但终究还是没能触碰到他就收回了手。

“Loki，我不能。”

“你只是做不到，”Loki凝视着Thor，他迟早有一天会脱离这里，但他从未指望Thor·Odinson会是那个解救他的人，“你做不到让我从这里离开，做不到对我处以死刑，你无法眼看着我就这样死去不是吗？所以你才没让老家伙杀了我，得到的结果，就是让我在这里受到这种刑罚，你还满意吗？”

雷神眉头微皱，说道：“无论如何，我不会让你死的。”

“瞧瞧我们，真是相爱。”Loki发出冷笑，从Thor身上收回了视线，他浑身上下每一处神经都在发痛，可他却始终让自己保持着坐姿。

这句话过后是短暂的沉默，Thor的心跟着这段沉寂下沉，那句话堵在他的喉间，几秒后便无法控制地脱口而出：“I do love you，Loki，Always.”

翠绿色的眸子下垂，Loki的手腕微动牵扯出锁链沉重的碰撞声，他的嘴缓缓张开又合上。Thor曾说过多少遍这样的话，他从未怀疑过，也许走到今天，他们之间唯一剩下的，就仅仅是这一份爱，而他们之间的爱所带来的只是伤害和绝望。

“如果你真的爱我，Thor，我要你为我去履行一件事，”Loki的脸上失去了笑容，暗淡无光的眸子冰冷漠然，“将Jormungand送去冥界，那是唯一能让他安全的地方。”

“他在我身边同样安全。”Thor没有丝毫的犹豫便拒绝了他的决定，冥界的环境恶劣可怖，无论如何他都不会将自己的儿子送去那种地方，“你明知道冥界的险恶，Loki。”

“死亡女神会给他保护，我只是需要你去做到这件事，仅仅这一件。”这一次Loki没有做出一点争辩，他的声音沙哑，说出的话坚定不移。

Thor从未得知过死亡女神的身份，他只是听说过冥界的Hela，凭借一己之力统治着整个Helheim，此时此刻Loki决定将他们的儿子交给一个冥界的女王，Thor只能认为是对方再次在他不知情的情况下和Hela达成了什么协议。

“……我答应你。”

Loki不再低垂着眼帘，Thor的同意终于让他的眼睛此刻有了一些光亮，Jormungand的事情多少能让早已精疲力竭的他打起点精神。

他瞥了一眼Thor离开的背影，唇角微微上扬了一个弧度，明亮狡黠的光芒从他的目光中散发出来。

Thor会按照他的承诺送走Jormungand，而Hela根本不可能拒绝自己的兄弟。他知道自己的孩子们都很出色，拥有自己的利爪和尖牙，当他们变得更加成熟些，就可以成为刃，亲手给敌人带来死亡。

而接下来，他只需要等待，熬过这段痛苦不堪的时间，等待世界末日的到来，等待Surtr的行动，等待——

Fenris的自由。

Loki靠在岩石上的身体再也支撑不住，他直挺着的脊背终于弯下，侧躺着想要休憩。

他的意识昏沉，困意卷席他的大脑覆盖了灼烧皮肤的疼痛感，就在Loki昏昏欲睡的时候，巨大的毒蛇慢慢地爬回了岩石上…

 

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

冥府门口的狼在长嗥。  
锁链已经分崩离析；  
洛基之子重获自由。   
诸神黄昏终于来到，   
混沌策马奔向胜利。   
——《预言者之书》

黑暗之中，山口的岩石被剧烈的震荡撞出裂痕，Loki的锁链随之松动，断裂声骤然响起。

他自由了。

无论是什么样的原因导致坚不可摧的锁链碎裂，他都被这场突如其来的地震赋予了解脱。

Loki活动了自己被镣铐磨损了皮肉的双手，四处观察了一下，发现那条巨大的毒蛇被落下的岩石压在了山口，正努力的想要挣脱出来攻击已经从束缚中获得新生的自己。

脸上曾被毒液侵蚀的皮肤依旧隐隐作痛，灼烧般的疼痛深深印刻在脑海里，Loki目光如炬，缓缓抬起手腕微微转动——没了符文加注的锁链，他的法术也不再受到限制。毒蛇的身体被幻化的刀刃刺穿，很快就倒在了血泊之下。

当他走出山口，整个岩石堆积成的山崖以肉眼可见的速度崩塌，这场地震来的太过匆忙也十分诡异。

“真高兴你没有被压死在里面。”Angerboda双手抱臂对着眼前的Loki发出嘲讽，上下打量了这个刚从牢笼中挣脱出来的诡计之神。

这个狡猾的男人此刻脸上惨白得像一个死人，再加上那些还没有恢复完全的伤痕，就显得更为破乱不堪。

邪神弯起一抹笑容：“你是来迎接我的吗，Angie。”

“别想太多了，Nidhogg掏空了世界之树的深根①，Surtr才让我来带你离开。”Angerboda不屑于和Loki争辩，她内心对Loki这一次的解脱有着巨大的不满，一个诡计多端、冷血又无情的男人都在末日之时得到了自由，那个可怜的孩子现在却不知道怎样了。

Loki终于知道着场震荡的原由到底是什么，毒龙Nidhogg咬断了世界之树的树根，这代表着末日即将来临，世界上所有的束缚和牢笼都将失去威力。

“在那之前，”Loki回头看了看已然倒塌的山崖，翠绿的眸子微动，“去看看我们的儿子，我想他已经等待了足够长的时间。”

是，他们的儿子，Angie的儿子。

Fenris的出生，Fenris的成长，这一切都与那位Odinson毫无关系。就连自己，似乎也在某一天失去了做父亲的资格。

岛上的Fenris在世界的震动中挣脱了魔链，风雪冰封了大地，海啸被狂风卷起拍打在岸边，冰冷的空气中响起声嘶力竭的咆哮，Loki站在岸边，看着近在咫尺的Fenris，巨狼的蓝眸发出凌冽的光芒，它浑身鲜血面对着Loki，咧开嘴露出锋利的尖齿，发出低沉的怒吼声。

Loki愣了愣，他伸出手，Fenris前身下俯，眼中的暗光和愤怒清晰可见。

这头巨狼像是一个与万物敌对的恶魔，张着血盆大口妄图吞噬一切，他的绝望和愤怒在多年的囚禁中被激发到了顶端，被一切抛弃背离后甚至对自己的父亲抱有敌意。

“Fenris.”

Loki暗自一笑，嘴角微微上脚步向前，被唤了名字的巨狼獠牙毕露，沾染了鲜血的毛发似是立了起来，拒绝Loki的靠近，嘴中再一次吐出凶狠的低吼。

直到走近了，Loki才发现Fenris的嘴边被诸神的锁链磨出了血痕，他没有Loki这样自愈的神力，只能任由毛皮下的血肉破开，而他却只顾着对Loki发出警告，毫不在意身上每一处渗透着殷红的伤口，明明连保持站立都已经十分勉强。

Angerboda忍不住想上前，却被Loki制止了，他已经失去了一次Fenris，他不能再在这仅剩的机会里放弃Fenris。

“Fenris.”Loki再一次轻声喊着自己的儿子。

他的儿子已经成长为强大的巨狼，他再也不用蹲下身去抚摸那个男孩的头。

Fenris后退了几步，最终还是被Loki缓缓伸向自己的手抚上了头颅，紧绷的神经随着男人掌心散开的温度逐渐放松。

“I’m sorry，My son.”

Fenris闭上眼，俯下身变回了青年的模样，他的脸上仍渗着血污，嘴唇上有着撕裂的伤痕，金色的发丝如流水般穿过Loki的指缝间，湛蓝的眼眸凝视着这位曾经自己景仰、喜爱的父亲。

“…父亲大人。”Fenris的声音停顿了一瞬，听起来沙哑颤抖。

有多久他都是静静坐在Loki的门前，看着Odinson一次次进入那个自己多次想要踏进的大门，又有多久他被绑在孤岛上，无法动弹无法言语，仅仅是一句再普通不过的称呼，他却已经有许久没有喊出口。

Angerboda安静地看着这一幕，她知道无论如何Fenris心中都怀着怨恨，对Asgard、对Odinson、对Loki，但终究小狼对父亲的渴望强行压下了这份怨恨。

女巨人盯着Loki的面容，诡计之神的脸上扬着意味不明的笑容，翡翠一样的双眼没有一点异样的光芒，而是温柔地注视着Fenris，一点点帮青年擦掉脸上的血污。

Loki擦干净Fenris脸上的痕迹，眸子里有了一瞬间的清明，独属于邪神的微笑从嘴角展开，Angerboda的想要踏出的步伐登时顿在了那里。

她看着这个黑发的男人在寒风中站立，轻抚着自己儿子的脸颊，海声和风声也丝毫不能阻止对方的声音传入她的耳中。

“Now，It's time to revenge.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①传说中世界之树根下有泉Hvergelmir和一条不断啃食树根的毒龙Nidhogg。它不停地咬着树根，直到它咬断这株树的那一天到来，诸神黄昏就会来临。


	35. Chapter 35

战争前一切的准备都已做好，Surtr的军队正行驶在伊达沃特平原上，所到之处都化作一片火海，染红了整个平原，金红色的火光绽放跳跃着爬上树木，浓烟和尘土翻滚着蒙上一层黑暗，Surtr的胜利之剑在被吞没的天空里散发出耀眼的光芒。

巨人的火船穿过伊达沃特平原，划开一条宽广鲜红的道路，Loki掌著船舵，站在船首，身后是Surtr的军队。他们一路将火船驶向神域，直到彩虹桥隔开了Asgard和他们的火船。

Loki望向Asgard的大门，那是他曾经被邀请的地方，他被Odin请进了那个大门，也被这样的邀请摧毁了一切，他从一开始，就不该属于Asgard。

诸神的军队立于桥上，他们不得不接受现实去面对这一天，这是他们自己所造成的结果，他们自己犯下的罪恶。

“准备好了吗？Fenris.”Loki抚摸身边的巨狼，轻声问道。

Fenris发出低吼做出回应，湛蓝的双眼死死盯着以Odin为首的诸神，怒火在他眼中燃烧，恨不得下一秒就张开血盆大口将诸神吞入口中。

一个人影上前立于彩虹桥上，Odin手持永恒之枪，身穿金甲于Loki对立，他的独眼中依旧是那种看不清的情绪，只可惜这一次多了几分孤寂和凄凉。

“Loki，”他说，“你所犯下的一切造成今日的灾祸，现在这是最后一次你可以挽回的机会。”

“挽回？”Loki笑出了声，目光狠利，“事到如今你还指望我能跪下对着你俯首称臣吗？我亲爱的兄弟。”

“你必须清楚永远无法得到胜利。”Odin凝视着Loki，他知道邪神早已心怀怨恨，他们能做的除了战斗别无他法。

“是吗？”Loki的笑容一瞬间变得得意狡猾，他的目光触及巨人的军队。

喧嚣声震撼着大地，一个巨大的邪恶幻影从海底中露出身姿，火焰巨人的火船一侧，死人指甲做成的大船驶向彩虹桥，带着阴暗悲沉的气息侵蚀着整片大海，站在船首的是死亡女神Hela，船上载满的是霜巨人的军队，在喧嚣声中那个黑暗的幻影再次浮于水面，诸神这才看清了那是什么。

那是一条巨蟒正盘于海面，翡翠一般的蛇目绽放着光芒，在那个半人半尸的死亡女神身边虎视眈眈地盯着Asgard的地盘。

Loki看向巨蟒，嘴角的笑容洋溢。

——好久不见，Jormungand.

他做了一个正确的决定，Hela确实保护了Jormungand，不但做到了保护，还给予了他亲爱的小儿子最好的教育，Jormungand一直都很优秀，而且足够强大。

他回过头，正视Odin，高傲的神色跃然脸上：“这还要感谢你和你的好儿子，没有你我的孩子们也许无法成长到如此强大，你说我无法得到胜利，那只是你在安慰自己罢了，老家伙。”

Surtr发动了进攻的命令，Heimdall吹响了号角，在他们的对话结束之时战争便被激发，诸神和神域的军队个个全副武装，很快就和和巨人的大军在战场上进行了剧烈的混战。

第一次，Loki以真正对立的身份面对Odin、面对Asgard，胸腔中溢满了兴奋、期待和喜悦。他轻轻拍了拍Fenris颈间的毛发，恶狼立刻以迅猛的速度冲向Odin，眼看就要和Odin的永恒之枪对立上，却在此刻一道雷光闪过阻隔开了Fenris和Odin，巨狼被泛着蓝光的雷电击退了两步，待重新站稳后才看见了那个阻挡了他的罪魁祸首。

“Loki！”

“Thor.”

两道声音同时响起，分别出自雷神和邪神之口，Loki紧盯着这个从雷光中出现的男人，眉头蹙起。

Thor的出现当然是为了阻止Fenris和Odin，无论是哪一方得到胜利，对于Thor来说无疑是最大的伤害，而他没有想到Loki竟然会忍心让自己的儿子来到这样一个战场上。

Loki很清楚Thor此刻所想，从那双充满了愤怒的眸子里他就可以看出一切，这也难怪，他直到最后还是利用了Thor，他让Thor把Jormungand送去冥界，最终目的就是将自己的孩子送上这场战争。

Fenris没有理睬试图阻止他的Thor，再次将利爪袭向Odin。这一次，Thor没有余地再去重复一次刚才的举动，只能堪堪挡下对他发起进攻的Loki。

“Loki！你清楚你在做什么吗！”Thor吼道，他知道Loki对Asgard的怨恨，却从未想过对方会做的如此绝情。

诡计之神握紧了手里的长剑，嘴里吐出的话清冷淡漠，笑容却从未消失：“我们始终道路不同，Thor，最好的结果就是一方的死亡以及Asgard的毁灭。”

就像他从不该进入Asgard一样，他也不该爱上眼前这位雷霆之神，这样的感情仅仅只是一个他复仇的巨大阻碍，而这样的阻碍如果不消失，那就不会有胜利。

“你不该将Jormungand和Fenris带到这里。”Thor侧身躲过剑刃，攥住了Loki的手腕扼住了袭击，神锤在他的右手闪出雷光，仿佛下一刻就会对着Loki砸去。

Loki没有急着挣脱，反而笑出了声，“你说错了，带他们来到战场是我做过最正确的决定。”

话音刚落，世界大蛇庞大的身躯擦过Loki的身侧，昂起头颅朝着Thor喷吐了毒液被对方勉强躲开。

Jormungand——

Thor还未喊出口，就险些被巨蟒的尖牙咬伤肩肘，他几次想要举起Mjolnir袭向Jormungand却又硬生生压下了动作躲开攻击。

雷神和众神之父被压制的情况并不乐观，混战还在继续，诸神以一敌百的局势正一步步将胜利推向巨人。

大船上让Jormungand攻击Thor的Hela，正站在船首观看着这场末日一般的战斗，似乎并不准备参与其中。

Loki目视着Jormungand，他的孩子中最不可能对Thor对立的就是Jormungand，但是这在他被Odin判下永罚的时候就改变了，他相信Jormungand会将一切的罪责都怪在Thor身上，因为Thor不曾解救他、不曾做出解释，让一个心智还未成熟的孩子产生怨恨有时候就是这么简单。

而此时和Fenris缠斗的Odin浑身是血，他依靠永恒之枪和恶狼斗争得越久越是精疲力竭，几次险些倒地，可惜面对Fenris的残忍狡猾和非人的精力，厮杀不久后Odin终于支撑不住单膝跪地。

巨狼欺身而上，一口撕碎了众神之父的喉咙。

 

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

众神之父倒下了。

Asgard的所有人都没有想到会是这样一个结果，他们错愕、悲痛、绝望，看着他们的All father倒在巨狼的脚下。

“不！！！！！”

正在和Jormungand缠斗的Thor发出嘶声竭力的喊声，他的注意力在那一瞬被死去的Odin夺去，失去了他一直坚持的防守，Jormungand看准了时机用尖牙刺穿了他的盔甲，毒液从Thor的肩部渗透，剧痛立刻透过毒液传入大脑。

在父亲的死亡冲击下，Thor终于举起了Mjolinr，蓝色的电光闪烁，顺着指尖窜入他的全身，伴随着巨大的狂怒向世界之蛇挥去神锤。

这一切都不该发生，他从未想过事态会发生到至今这一步，他无法狠心杀死Jormungand，此刻只能去让对方失去战斗的能力。他必须阻止Loki，这场灾难不该再有牺牲。

Jormungand倒下，Loki却无暇顾及，Thor先一步将他按倒在地，神锤所带来的重量压得他喘不过气，脊背撞击在地上扬起一片尘土，他剧烈咳嗽了几声，将Thor那张承载着盛怒的面孔印入眼帘，对方压抑着情绪的低吼声也传入他的耳中。

“Loki，STOP.”

Stop all of this.

被男人这声似命令似请求的话激得露出一声冷笑，Loki翡翠般的眸子显现出对Thor话语的嘲讽，在嗤笑过后Loki恢复了平静，在喧嚣的战场上他的回答轻若鸿毛，却狠狠砸在了Thor的心上。

“Why？”Loki回答，“This is all your fault.”

没有诸神的侮辱，诸神的厌弃，没有他们对他所做的一切，或许他还会站在神族的一边，做他们的剑和盾，为他们抵御来自巨人的侵袭。

阿萨神族和华纳神族将自己推进末日的深坑，他只是一个导火线、一个参与者，他唯一做的就只是加快了黑暗的到来，达到自己的复仇。

“NO，STOP.”

Thor的声音因情绪的波动而更加响亮，雷声震响在Loki的耳边，仿佛伴随着雷霆之神的愤怒一同降临在这片土地上。

Loki将视线从Thor的脸上移开，就在他和Thor对峙的短短的时间内Fenris已经被赶上前的奥丁之子Vidar①压制了行动，他的大脑快速转动着，凭他的实力确实无法在短时间内摆脱Thor，但是他必须想办法，和Odin经历了苦战的Fenris根本无法承受Vidar猛烈的攻击。

“现在说这些不觉得已经晚了吗，Thor？”

——Vidar抓住了Fenris带有利齿的巨口。

—— Loki握紧了藏在手中的匕首，面带微笑。

“看看你的周围，就算是我也无法阻止末日的来临。”

——Vidar的铁靴踩住了Fenris的下颚，巨狼挣扎着发出怒吼。

——Loki面目狰狞，手中的匕首狠狠刺入Thor的腹部。

刺痛促使Thor松了力道，Loki翻身站起，冲向Vidar，此时的Fenris被森林之神狠狠抓住上颚，用力撕裂了巨狼的嘴巴。

仅仅是一瞬之差，鲜血便染红了Loki的双目。

Fenris湛蓝的眸子微张着，死目倒映着Loki的神情，那张前不久还得意微笑的面孔此刻充满了恐慌和悲痛，翠绿的双眼中氤氲着水汽，就连他也没有意识到自己已经泪水满眶。

Vidar想趁此杀死一时间失去了战斗意识的诡计之神，却被反应过来的Thor制止。

他心里非常清楚Fenris也是他的儿子，但他明白这是一场战争，这个牺牲无论如何也没有办法挽回，他已经失去了Fenris，不能再失去Loki。

“Loki……”

Loki在Thor的呼唤中微侧过头，他恨透了这样的呼喊，带着毫无用处的歉意、愧疚和安慰，恨透了这场无法停下只能循环绕圈的悲剧，一次又一次地失去，最后心中剩下的只有剧痛和仇恨。

“是时候结束了。”

Loki不记得自己又说了些什么，他只是冷冷地看一了眼伤痕累累的Thor，鲜血和毒液污染了雷神的盔甲，转身离开，而对方因为他的话而紧皱着眉头没有言语，将手中的神锤缓缓放下。

伊达沃特平原上早已是一片血海， 战场上堆满众神和巨人怪兽的尸体，天空中发出血般暗红的光，把天空和大地染成一片深红，战场上立着的身影已寥寥可数。

或许战争真的就要结束了，这本该是属于神族的胜利，但Asgard最后的希望却在这时倒向地面，Loki内心很清楚，Thor已经支撑太久，雷霆之神不是不死之躯，他的身体中渗入了Jormungand的剧毒，血液流失了太多，即将奔赴死亡。

Thor倒下了，他强壮的身躯和神力再也无法让他成为Asgard的勇士，再也不能给神域带来永久的胜利。

Farewell，Thor.

这是在临走前，Loki给他留下的最后一句话。

火与烟淹没了曾散发着璀璨光芒的彩虹桥，Loki站在那里，看着Surtr的胜利之剑将神殿染上火焰，轰然倒塌化为焦炭，最让他痛恨的地方已经毁灭，神族一个个成为死亡的傀儡，他的复仇就此结束。

Loki将符文法术凝聚在掌心，低下身子尝试唤醒陷入昏迷的Jormungand。

而Heimdall偏偏选了这个时刻，站在了Loki了的身后，用剑斩下罪人的头颅。

Loki笑了，他确实忘记了这样一个可有可无的神，这位金灿灿先生永远是那个最讨厌他的神祗。

“你还要为了已经灭亡的Asgard而战吗？”Loki咧嘴看着他，他的脑袋孤零零的落在Heimdall的脚边，身体却完好的立在那里。

对于这样一个场景，Heimdall并没有感到惊讶，他只是举着剑，对着Loki的身躯：“今天是你的死期，Loki。”

“你真是看不清楚事实，Heimdall.”

Loki的脑袋和身体消散在浓烟之中，声音从守护神的身后传来，Heimdall猛地转身，被出现在后方的邪神用长矛刺入了胸腔。

“卑鄙小人！”

和Heimdall四目相对，Loki的笑容更加放肆，他毫不在意地接受了这样的评价，将长矛刺入得更深：“我一直如此。”

鲜血涌上Heimdall的咽喉，这位守护神咬紧了牙关，任由血腥充满自己的口腔，抓住Loki带着他一起向后退去，从彩虹桥上一跃而下，根本没有给对方留下一点挣扎反抗的时间，他从一开始就已经准备好了与Loki同归于尽。

在这时，Loki感觉到体内有什么东西被撕碎，下坠使肉体受到重创，骨头在自己的体内一根根断裂，他却无法叫喊出声，失去了视觉、失去了听觉，直到冰冷的黑暗覆盖他，连带着肉体和精神一并被吞没，在无尽的堕落下消失殆尽。

天空和星辰消失了，Loki最后看见的，是Surtr化身火焰，作为最后的统治者将Asgard变成了灰烬。

彩虹桥上，世界之蛇悠悠转醒，重新潜入深海，掀起滔天巨浪拍打在焦黑的土地上。

在那之后，宇宙中剩下的只有永劫的黑暗和死寂。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Vidar：北欧神话中的森林之神。众神之父Odin和女巨人Grid之子。


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最终章

黑暗中，Thor感受到手脚一片冰凉，脚下的土地早已不是Asgard，而是崎岖荒凉的地带。

刺骨的寒风刮在他的身上，他只觉得异常的阴郁沉闷，即使盔甲下的身躯依然有着骇人的伤口，却不再流血，不再疼痛。

“欢迎，Father。”冥界的女王笑着，迎接这位来自神域的雷霆之神。

“什么？”Thor因为这样的称呼顿住，眼前长相半人半尸的少女——正咧嘴对他笑着，用亲切的语气和称呼欢迎他的到来。

“哦，我忘了，你还不知道你的女儿在出生那天就被Odin送进了这个鬼地方。”Hela的表情没有丝毫的改变，就像是在说一件最为普通的事情，她耸了下肩，微微昂首，在Thor面前显现出高傲的模样，“不过也多亏了他把这个地方送给我，我才能亲眼见证你的死亡。”

Thor比预想之中的要平静很多，无论是自己已经成为死者，还是冥界女王是自己孩子的事实，对Thor来说似乎又没有那么意外，也有可能是他的心脏早就停止了跳动，冰冷的躯体将他的感情也一并同化。

“其他人呢？”Thor看了看周围，依旧是一片荒芜，除了自己外没有一个神祗出现在这里。

Hela对Thor的反应不以为然：“死去的众神都会直接送往冥界，而你、是唯一一个在这里止步的神祗。”

Thor这才明白这里并非冥界，在靠近边界的地方有一条细长的河流，Hela让他在梦之河的长桥上停下了步伐，已经停止了心跳却并未真正的死亡，却还尚留有自己的灵魂。

“我很好奇，”Hela完好的半边脸露出鄙夷不屑的神色，“你的身上到底有什么值得他这么爱你。”

Thor的眸子因为Hela的话一瞬间出现了亮光：“Loki在哪？他没死？”

“他只是掉下了彩虹桥，坠入永劫的黑暗和沉寂……”Hela话语微顿，绿色的眸子瞥向Thor，冷笑道，“但是没错，他没死。”

“坠入黑暗的人，除了等待就是无止尽的梦境，即使没有死亡，剩下的也只有意识和灵魂，而我让你停在这里，只是想给你个选择。”

Hela凝视着Thor的脸，她的语气和笑容充满了阴郁和狡黠，就像是在故意引诱对方一步步走进她早就做好准备的陷阱中。她倒要看看，这个毁灭了自己的父亲一生的神祗，到底会做出怎样的选择。

“是成为死者，还是坠入黑暗？”

成为冥界的一员，作为傀儡，得到的是永久的安宁，亦或是和你所思所想的人一同堕落，也许可以寻找到梦境的长河中对方的所在之处，也许找不到，成为黑暗中挣扎苦等的魂魄。

“我会去找他。”Thor湛蓝的眸子闪烁着坚定。

听到这毫不犹豫地回答，Hela上扬的嘴角又升起了一个弧度：“我希望你不会有后悔的那一刻，Father.”

话音刚落，Thor便从阴冷的气息中脱离，他感受到的不再是冥府边界袭来的凌冽寒风，而是清淡的花香飘入他的鼻腔。

再次睁眼时，又是那片世界树顶端最美而熟悉的景象，悠扬的琴声融入夕阳下的暖风中，吹拂过地上一片翠绿的草地，Asgard的最华丽的宫殿就伫立在不远处，不曾毁灭。

Thor脚踏着柔软的草地，没有去往宫殿，而是从这片花景中走向被树林遮盖的绿茵下。

他不知为何，但心里总有一个声音在告诉自己该走向何处。

树下的少年一头黑发，翡翠一般的眼睛清澈透亮，显露出独属于他的那份纯真和善良。

“Hey，”Thor蹲下身，在少年有些局促的神情下轻柔地打着招呼，“我叫Thor。”

黑发的少年沉默了半晌，低声说道：“我叫Loki。”

Thor微笑，牵着少年的手，真诚热情。

“欢迎你，Loki。”

 

已经毁灭的土地上，毒龙Nidhogg从尸堆中窜了出来，黑色的翅膀上挂着骸骨，消失在天空的尽头。

新的世界里，幸存的神祗在湛蓝的天空下赋予大地新的生机。

而混沌的黑暗中没有出口，宛如无底的深渊将一切吞噬。

Loki破碎的灵魂沉溺在梦之河的深处，将自己关进除了思考以外没有任何事情可做的地方，他隐约看见Thor在梦境中找寻了他丢失的部分，知道或许是Hela欺骗了Thor让对方以为可以找到自己所在之处。

他无法言语，只能在内心无声地发出对自己和对Thor的嘲笑。

Thor永远无法找到真正的他处在何处。

最终的结果，也只是和他一起在无尽的黑暗和美梦中沉溺和堕落。

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这篇《Doomed to Fall》终于完结啦，至于算BE还是HE我也不是很清楚，只能说是并不太完美  
> AND这是我目前为止花费时间和心里比较大的一个长篇，有一些地方虽然不是很满意但还是坚持到结束了（落泪）


End file.
